El Caos de Afrodita
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: Sailor Moon x Saint Seiya La diosa Afrodita reencarna en una joven caprichosa e inmadura que quiere tener el control sobre la tierra, los santos de Athena y las guerreras de la Luna tratarán de impedirlo ¿Cuántos enredos y malentendidos pueden darse?
1. Un extraño sentimiento

**NOTAS DEL FANFIC:**

_Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga y "hermana" Aino-san (Mina Zuster) que aún está en recuperación después de cirugía y quimioterapias, sé lo mucho que le fascinan estas dos series anime y lo mucho que gusta de los crossovers de ellas._

_**El 2 de Agosto de 2007 falleció mi hermanita Mina (a quien va dedicado este fanfic), estás y estarás en mis pensamientos siempre, gracias por estos años de magnífica amistad y hermandad...**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada / Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi - ambas animadas por Toei Animation. To sólo tomé a los personajes para mi entretenimiento personal. **_

_**Capítulo 1: "Un extraño sentimiento" **_

Un año había pasado ya desde aquella cruenta batalla que, sin duda, las había dejado marcadas para el resto de sus días, Serena caminaba de regreso a casa cabizbaja por haber obtenido notas bajas en el último examen de matemáticas, y, aunque no era novedad que obtuviera calificaciones reprobatorias la actitud, por alguna razón, no era la usual…

-¿Todo bien cabeza de bombón?-

Aquella voz sin duda la hizo reaccionar enseguida.

-¡Haruka!- respondió sorprendida corriendo hacia su entrañable amiga -¿Me has estado siguiendo?-

-Te ví desde aquel local, pero tu expresión está llena de preocupación ¿Qué sucede?

La mirada de Haruka era contundente, parecía ser una de las pocas que podía ver a través de ella con suma facilidad, cosa que por supuesto, le incomodaba un poco.

-Na.. nada, todo está bien, sólo saqué malas notas de nuevo, esta vez mi madre sí que estará muy molesta.

-Ya veo, con que es por eso, sólo da tu mejor esfuerzo y verás como todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Haruka pero… ¿Y Michiru?- la curiosidad de Serena se reflejaba en la expresión de su rostro, esa curiosidad que lograba confundir a Haruka -¿Dónde está?

-Eh… no lo sé, salió desde temprano, supongo que tenía diligencias que hacer- la joven de aspecto masculino bajó la mirada confundida –La verdad es que hace días no nos vemos-

-¿Cómo¿Ya no están viviendo juntas las cuatro?- preguntó Serena sumamente sorprendida.

-No, Michiru se fue hace un par de semanas, sólo la veo cuando habla con Hotaru o con Setsuna, no entiendo que sucede… pero supongo que necesita tiempo.

-Ten paciencia Haruka, verás como todo saldrá bien- aquella confiada sonrisa de Serena siempre solía infundir a las demás la calma y la confianza que necesitaban en tiempos difíciles –¡Ánimo!-

-Gracias, cabeza de bombón- una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento se dejó ver en el rostro de Haruka a la vez que veía a aquella chiquilla correr con rumbo a su casa ya más tranquila y animada.

En el templo Hikawa, la joven sacerdotisa meditaba frente al fuego nuevamente, sin duda percibía algo que la dejaba sumamente intranquila y quería con desesperación averiguar a qué se debía su falta de serenidad…

-¡Rayos! No puedo lograrlo, cada vez estoy más intranquila…-

Aquella joven de largo cabello negro como la noche lucía completamente agotada por tantos intentos frente al fuego sagrado, sin duda alguna llevaba noches intentando averiguar qué la llenaba de impaciencia…

-Rei- interrumpió un hombre anciano –Es mejor que descanses mi pequeña, llevas noches así, no es sano, seguro no es nada…-

-Sí, tienes razón abuelo, iré a dormir- se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su abuelo para besar su frente y retirarse de aquel salón del fuego.

La noche parecía transcurrir sin novedades, parecía completamente tranquila, la luz de la luna llena que alumbraba la playa le llenaba de un sentimiento aún más nostálgico, sin comprender totalmente a qué se debía aquello. Su ondulado cabello color turquesa, como si del mar se tratase, revoloteaba cerca de su pálido rostro cubriendo su vista de vez en vez.

_'No logro comprender por qué me siento así, todo parece estar en absoluta calma…'_

Pensaba la joven incesantemente mientras se arrodillaba sobre la blanca arena e inclinándose sobre sus manos, un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro cayendo inmediatamente a la arena, llevó su mano izquierda a su boca para tratar de calmar su llanto, sin conseguirlo plenamente…

_'¿Por qué¿Por qué?'_

Se preguntaba siempre lo mismo cada vez que comenzaba a llorar de esa manera, odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable, débil… sola.

Miró a lo lejos su violín tendido en el suelo, extendió su mano para alcanzarlo. Una vez en sus manos comenzó a tocarlo aquellas notas estaban cargadas con toda la nostalgia y melancolía que Michiru sentía en su corazón… sentimientos que estaba siendo contagiosos para las tres jóvenes que la observaban desde lejos.

-Creo que debemos ir con ella y que sepa que no está sola- dijo la más pequeña de las tres.

-No Hotaru, Michiru no nos perdonaría si sabe que la hemos espiado en sus momentos de soledad.

-No lo sé Setsuna, pero quizás Hotaru tenga razón- interrumpió Haruka a sus compañeras –No sabemos lo que pasa con Michiru, pero sin duda me preocupa-

-No es que no me preocupe Haruka, no me malinterpretes, pero todos necesitamos un tiempo a solas de vez en cuando para valorar lo que tenemos y salir de todo lo que nos preocupe.

La serenidad de Setsuna logró tranquilizar a sus compañeras, sin duda Setsuna era sabia y entendía que lo mejor era dejar sola a Michiru, darle tiempo para solucionar sus conflictos y cuando volviera a ellas recibirla con todo el apoyo y cariño que solían profesarse como compañeras siempre. Se alejaron finalmente de aquella playa, si Michiru notaba su presencia era muy probable que se molestara demasiado.

-¡SERENA YA VÁMONOS!-

-¡Dios Mina! No necesitas gritar de esa manera- decía la joven Lita a su rubia compañera.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde ¿no?- preguntó Mina apurada-

-Sí, bueno, pero no es para tanto…-

-Ya estoy lista- Serena salía de su casa con enorme sonrisa dejando a sus compañeras sorprendidas.

-Pero… si ayer lucías terrible ¿Ahora qué pasó?- preguntó Mina confundida.

-Ah pues… es que… ayer ví a Darien- respondió Serena totalmente sonrojada.

-Ya lo veía venir…- suspiraba resignada la ruidosa Mina.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntaba Lita viendo su reloj –Se nos etá haciendo verdaderamente tarde-

-Sí, sí, vámonos- asintieron ambas chicas.

Corrieron a toda velocidad a su escuela para toparse con una lujosa limusina estorbando la entrada de la preparatoria.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Mina buscando una forma de entrar.

-Y ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Serena preocupada escuchando las campanadas para iniciar la primera hora clase.

-Encontrar la manera de entrar¡Corran!- pronunció Lita corriendo a uno de los extremos de la limusina para rodearla y así entrar a la escuela.

Una vez dentro de la escuela se detuvieron para observar que de la limusina descendía una joven de largo cabello lila y ojos azules, acompañada por ocho atractivos, pero extraños, chicos que parecían muy serios y formales.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Serena abrumada por tanta ceremonia al recibirla.

-Ni idea, pero supongo que será mejor averiguarlo después, Amy está haciéndonos señas desde el salón de clases- dijo Lita señalando a su joven amiga a lo alto del edificio.

-Sí, después veremos…- dijo Mina apurada mientras jalaba a Serena con rumbo al salón.

Aquella extraña joven miró a las tres jovencillas correr a su salón fijando su mirada en Serena…

-¿Sucede algo señorita Kido?- preguntó un joven alto de largo cabello y ojos verdes.

-No lo sé Saga- respondió la chica a su guardián –Percibí una muy fuerte cosmoenergía, sólo eso-

-Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo Saori- respondió Seiya confiado ante la mirada de complicidad de su rubio compañero Hyoga.

-Lo sé, será mejor que vayamos de una vez a organizar aquel evento- sugirió Saori caminando hacia el interior de la preparatoria local.


	2. Un Tropiezo

_**Capítulo 2: Un tropiezo...**_

Saga, Hyoga, Seiya y Camus se internaron en el patio de la preparatoria cuidando a Saori quien parecía complacida mirando tanta energía a su alrededor, observaban con sumo cuidado todo lo que los circundaba como sospechando de todo y todos.

-Ya cálmense, hace dos años que no tenemos batalla alguna, ya era hora de que se acostumbraran a cierta paz- pedía Saori con amplia sonrisa a sus guerreros.

Era cierto, habían pasado ya dos años desde que Saori les había pedido a todos que se fueran con ella a Tokio, y que dejaran el santuario por un tiempo, tiempo que habían dedicado a viajar, a conocer nuevos sitios, a descansar que tanta falta les hacía…

Recorriendo las instalaciones de la preparatoria se encontraban Shaka, Milo, Aphrodite y Shiryu, habían acordado con Saga que recorrerían los derredores para buscar aquella energía que su diosa había detectado.

-¡Rayos! Y ni siquiera corriendo a toda velocidad pudimos llegar a clase- se quejaba Mina en el patio sentada sobre el pasto.

-Lo lamento, no debí entretenerme en el baño- se disculpó Serena con sus compañeras.

-No importa, al menos sabemos que cuando Mina te grite en la mañana deberás salir más rápido- sugirió Lita guiñando su ojo izquierdo a su amiga.

-Sí, lo sé- rió Serena mientras Mina se recostaba sobre el pasto cerrando sus ojos -¿Sucede algo Mina?-

-No, me pregunto quienes serán esas personas que vinieron hoy- reflexionó sin levantarse del pasto y mirando fijamente las nubes.

-Ya lo averiguaremos Mina, tranquila- pidió Lita ante la mirada preocupada de la alegre Mina.

-No será que…- sugirió Serena en tono burlón –¿Alguno de esos chicos guapos llamó tu atención y por eso estás así?- rió finalmente Serena.

-¡¿Cómo crees?!- reclamó Mina ligeramente sonrojada –No es eso Serena, yo…- desvió su mirada desconcertando a sus compañeras.

-¿Tú…?- preguntó Lita como intentando que Mina continuara su frase.

-¡Ya tienes novio!- exclamó Serena a gritos totalmente emocionada sorprendiendo a Lita y a Mina, y llamando la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí.

-¡Cállate Serena!- pidió Mina nerviosa –No es eso, para nada es eso…-

Se levantó del piso, en ese momento se sentía verdaderamente incómoda con la situación y con las miradas curiosas de la gente que se encontraba recorriendo el patio de la institución.

-Debo ir al baño- caminó rápidamente ante la mirada desconcertada de sus compañeras.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó Serena al ver a Mina irse con esa velocidad.

-No creo, quizás hoy está un poco más susceptible de lo normal, dejémosla sola un momento, ya se le pasará- dijo Lita con afán de tranquilizar a Serena.

A lo lejos Mina alcanzó a ver a aquella extraña joven rodeada por los ocho jóvenes de nuevo, respiró con fuerza exhalando de la misma forma y decidida caminó para esconderse y escuchar lo que pudiera de ellos…

_'Espero no meterme en problemas'_

Pensaba la chica escondida dentro del salón de artes.

-¿Y bien Saori¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Shiryu a la joven.

-Mañana será el evento, el director de la escuela es muy amable, y esto beneficiará enormemente a la Fundación de mi abuelo- respondió alegre.

-¿En qué consiste el dichoso evento?- preguntó Saga incómodo por las constantes miradas de las jovencitas que los rodeaban.

-Pues… se hará una subasta de vestidos y de citas, con el fin de reunir dinero primero para el hospital de la Fundación y segundo para concretar el pacto entre esta preparatoria y la fundación para seguros médicos e investigaciones científicas- explicó entusiasmada Saori.

-Vaya… entonces supongo que deberemos permanecer más tiempo aquí ¿me equivoco?- preguntó Camus mirando a su alrededor con desgane.

-Sí, pero si quieren pueden irse a la mansión, según ustedes no hay nada peligroso aquí ¿no? Puedo hacerme cargo de los preparativos junto con algunos alumnos de la escuela-

-Yo me quedaré, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- exclamó Saga resignado.

-Yo me voy, me aburren las escuelas, están tan llenas de… libros y proyectos extraños que no sé que me da…- dijo Seiya ante las carcajadas de varios de sus compañeros.

-Sí, yo también me voy, hace mucho calor y la verdad me aburre ver tanta gente- interrumpió Aphrodite siendo secundado por Shaka.

-Bueno, bueno, quienes quieran irse sólo háganlo y ya, quienes quieran quedarse no es necesario que me ayuden directamente ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Saori intentando poner orden.

-Sí- asintieron los demás.

Mina se esforzaba por escuchar lo más que pudiera cuando…

-¿Qué haces aquí Mina?- preguntó una voz conocida.

-¡Michiru!- exclamó Mina mientras caía estrepitosamente al piso entre dos butacas.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó la joven para ayudar a su amiga.

-Sí… ¡Ay! Duele… ¿Qué haces aquí Michiru?- preguntó curiosa Mina.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Pues…- la mirada de Mina condujo a Michiru a donde aún charlaban algunos de aquellos extraños jóvenes.

-¡Ay niña! Tú no cambias- negó con la cabeza con amplia sonrisa.

-Jeje…- rió Mina nerviosa -¿Y tú?-

-Pues yo suelo venir los jueves a impartir un curso de arte a algunos chicos de esta preparatoria- explicó Michiru ante la sorprendida mirada de Mina.

-¿Das clases?-

-No, sólo un pequeño curso- dijo sonriente la joven –Pero parece ser que hoy nadie está muy interesado, por lo visto aquellos chicos sí que han llamado la atención de varios aquí- expresó mirando la conmoción que generaba la presencia de aquellos que llegaran en lujosa limusina.

-Parece ser que sí- rió Mina jalando a Michiru -¡Vayamos a ver qué sucede y qué tanto organizan!- corrió de la mano de su amiga sin tomar en consideración la opinión de ésta.

Corrieron hacia el patio sin fijarse por donde pasaban hasta que Mina se estrellara con uno de aquellos jóvenes provocando la fuerte caída de los tres.

-¡Ay!- exclamó Mina levantándose poco a poco -¡Michiru! Perdón, perdón- se inclinó a ver cómo se encontraba su amiga.

-¡Cielos!- exclamó la joven –sí que corres rápido…- se quejó apretando su hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes inclinándose hacia la chica para ver su estado.

-Sí, sí, gracias, estoy bien- respondió haciendo acopio de su fuerza para levantarse sin conseguirlo, aquellas noches en vela parecían estar haciendo efecto.

-Te ayudo- dijo Camus sosteniendo a Michiru para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Gracias, que amable- agradeció con ligera sonrisa pero triste mirada, cosa que logró llamar la atención del señor de hielo.

_'¿Cómo puede existir una mirada tan llena de tristeza¿Quién será esta chica?'_

-No hay de qué…-

-¡Perdón¡Perdón!- exclamaba Mina incesantemente ante todo aquel alboroto ante la resignada mirada de Michiru quien extendía su mano al otro joven que aún estaba sentado en el suelo mirando toda aquella conmoción.

-¡Ay cierto!- exclamó nuevamente Mina extendiendo también su mano a Saga quien miraba entretenido todo aquello.

-Gracias- tomó las manos de ambas para ayudarse a incorporar.

_'Estas chicas tienen una fuerte energía…'_

Pensaba el geminiano mientras Mina se disculpaba con insistencia:

-Mil perdones, no me fijé por donde iba- pidió Mina sonrojada y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, los accidentes siempre pueden suceder- dijo Saga con ligera sonrisa ante la extrañada mirada de Camus y Milo.

-De verdad lo lamentamos mucho, espero no se haya lastimado- interrumpió Michiru al notar las extrañas miradas de aquellos dos.

-La lastimada aquí pareces ser tú ¿Segura te encuentras bien?- preguntó Saga mirando fijamente a la chica.

-¿Eh? Sí, de todas formas ya estaba lastimada de ayer, así que no hace ninguna diferencia- respondió ante la sorpresa de Mina, situación que no pasó desapercibida por los tres jóvenes.

-¡Ahí están ustedes tres!- exclamó Saori al verlos -¿Me ayudan?- preguntó finalmente.

-Sí, claro señorita Kido, enseguida vamos- dijo Milo adelantándose a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Saori.

-Aquella chica rubia tiró a Saga, iban muy rápido- explicó Milo.

-Por qué no las invitan a ayudarnos con esto…- sugirió Saori a Camus quien apenas llegaba.

-Claro, como diga señorita Kido- dijo Milo mirando a Camus.

Así, Milo caminó hacia Saga y las dos chicas lentamente.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudan?- preguntó Milo ante la mirada extrañada de Saga.

-¿Ayudarlos?- preguntó Michiru.

-¿A qué?- preguntó Mina.

-La señorita Kido está organizando un evento para la Fundación Graude y estamos aquí para ayudarla- explicó Saga mirando a su compañero.

-Ya veo… con mucho gusto les ayudaremos ¿Verdad?- preguntó Mina con amplia sonrisa a su amiga quien la miraba desconcertada.

-Claro, pero… no puedo permanecer por mucho tiempo- explicó la joven algo nerviosa.

-¿No estudias aquí?- preguntó Milo curioso.

-No, sólo vengo los jueves a dar un curso de arte- explicó la chica.

-Bueno, cualquier ayuda es buena- dijo Saga tratando de aligerar la tensión caminando con rumbo al auditorio de la preparatoria donde aguardaba Saori con Camus y Tatsumi quien había llegado con algunos ayudantes para organizarlo todo.


	3. Nostalgia

**_Capítulo 3: Nostalgia..._**

****

El tiempo, que estaban llevándose para organizar el evento de Saori, pasaba bastante rápido sin que nadie lo percibiera hasta que Tatsumi llamara la atención a un par de ayudantes:

-¡Demonios! Ya van a ser las tres de la tarde y ustedes cometiendo más errores-

-¿Las 3?- preguntó Michiru totalmente pálida.

-Sí, eso parece ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Mina notando el extraño estado de su amiga -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, pero ya debo irme, nos vemos luego…- corrió tropezando nuevamente con Saga.

-¿Otra caída?- preguntó divertido por la situación.

-No, gracias, mejor otro día- rió aún pálida y tratando de apresurar su salida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Camus interrumpiendo las bromas de Saga.

-Sí, pero debo irme, se me ha hecho ya muy tarde, hasta luego- agitó su mano ligeramente y salió corriendo del auditorio.

Saga y Camus observaron correr a la chica totalmente angustiada por algo, pero aún se encontraba lastimada por aquella caída en el patio por lo que Saga notó la curiosidad del amo de hielo.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes por ella ¿Por qué no intentas conocerla?- preguntó incitando a Camus a tomar la iniciativa.

-Tienes razón- aseguró Camus agradeciendo los ánimos de su compañero de armas.

El acuariano salió corriendo rápidamente del auditorio decidido a acompañar a la chica y conocerla un poco más, mientras Saga regresaba con los demás justo cuando Mina trataba de escabullirse de ahí por sentirse abandonada por su amiga.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Saga sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

-¡Ah¡Me asustas!- gritó Mina golpeando al geminiano –Debo irme ya, es tarde y todavía debo ir a entrenar volleyball- explicó.

-Ya veo… ¿Te molesta si te acompaño, ya me aburrí aquí y ese pelón es muy molesto- pidió Saga a la chica que le miraba con curiosidad.

-Pero… ¿La señorita Kido?- preguntó curiosa.

-Desde hace varias horas nos dijo que podíamos irnos, así que yo me tomo mi tiempo libre ahora, ya ayudé bastante- afirmó Saga.

-Bueno… vamos…-

Caminaron lentamente conversando sobre la estancia de Saga en Tokio, sobre su vida personal, parecía ser que Mina era una hábil entrevistadora…

-¡Vaya¿Griego? Allá debe hacer mucho calor, tienes 28 años y te gusta leer, visitar lugares tranquilos y que no te molesten ¿es todo?- preguntó Mina intrigada.

-Sí, es todo pero… básicamente me conoces totalmente y de ti sólo sé que estudias el tercero de preparatoria, no te gusta estudiar, quieres ser cantante, te gusta el volleyball y te llamas Mina- replicó Saga lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?- preguntó Mina sentándose al lado del caballero dorado.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué otros hobbies tienes¿Tu familia? Yo que sé…- preguntó con la mirada fija hacia los árboles.

-Mmh… pues vivo con mi madre aquí, mi padre es el embajador de Japón en Inglaterra, viví allí durante algunos años, adoro viajar; no soy muy buena en artes o en el estudio, y no porque no sepa, sino porque me distraigo, creo que soy demasiado bromista y eso suele molestar a veces, no lo sé… ¿Qué más puedo decir de mí?- se preguntó agitando sus pies de un lado a otro ya que no tocaban el suelo desde donde estaba sentada –Tengo 17 años, no tengo novio, tengo un gato blanco llamado Artemis, no tengo hermanos… ¡Cielos! Creo que no hay mucho que decir de mí- rió divertida analizando todo lo que había dicho.

-Suena interesante…- reflexionó el geminiano fijando su mirada en la de Mina –Tienes una mirada muy profunda, sincera y llena de calidez ¿sabías?-

-¿Eh?- preguntó sonrojada la rubia chica.

Notando el sonrojo de la joven Saga volvió su mirada a los árboles para evitar más tensión. Mina desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto y cambió el tema de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Por qué vinieron a Tokio¿Tienes familia?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues… tengo un hermano gemelo, su nombre es Kanon, es una total molestia, aunque me preocupo por él, vinimos porque la señorita Kido nos invitó a mí y mis amigos a pasar un tiempo aquí en su mansión…- pensó sobre la última guerra Santa y todo lo acaecido después de ella y continuó –La familia de la señorita Kido se dedica a apoyar a niños sin padres, por ello Kanon y yo la conocemos, los demás igual…- concluyó evitando hablar de más.

-La Fundación Graude ¿no?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí, esa misma- afirmó el geminiano.

-¿Vino tu hermano?-

-Sí pero él ya regresó a su vida normal, nosotros seguimos aquí-

-¿Cuándo cumples años?- preguntó volviendo su mirada hacia él poniéndolo tenso.

-30 de mayo ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Todavía falta mucho- suspiró Mina –El mío está más cerca- rió guiñándole el ojo izquierdo al geminiano.

-¿Ah sí¿Cuándo?- preguntó intrigado.

-El 22 de octubre- respondió sonriente –Cumpliré 18 años y creo que terminando la preparatoria me iré de nuevo a Londres- explicó con algo de nostalgia marcada en su rostro.

-Y no quieres irte…- preguntó notando aquella extraña tristeza.

-No es eso, es sólo que aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí y no quiero despedirme de mis queridas amigas- explicó mientras sus azules ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Antes de conocerlas solía ser la "rara" de la escuela, la que todos criticaban y nadie hablaba con ella-

-El ver aquella imagen de una chica tan alegre le conmovía de cierta manera, podía entenderla un poco por lo que apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para infundirle ánimo.

-Todo saldrá bien Mina- dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie –Ya lo verás, te acompañaré a tu casa, ya está anocheciendo y parece que hoy no entrenaste- rió entretenido al ver aquella mirada sorprendida.

Michiru salió de la preparatoria siendo acompañada por Camus quien aún no entendía por qué tenía tanta curiosidad por aquella extraña y seria chica…

-Llevamos horas en esta galería de arte, no digo que me moleste el arte, al contrario, pero se me hace extraño estar tanto tiempo con una chica de tu edad- preguntó Camus curioso arrancando una sonrisa de la joven que le miró divertida.

-La exposición que está llevándose a cabo aquí es mía- explicó Michiru sorprendiendo a Camus.

-¿Tuya¡Vaya! Pintas precioso- agregó el acuariano algo apenado –Y supongo que la música de violín que suena a través de las bocinas es tuya también-

-Sí, aunque es probable que me retire de todo esto por un tiempo…- explicó acentuándose su tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido Camus.

-Este ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria, pero… por algún extraño motivo he perdido la inspiración… después de…- analizó lo que estaba diciendo y apretando su puño derecho continuó –haberme mudado y distanciado de mis amigas me he sentido sola-

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó confundido acercándose a la joven quien le miraba con empañada mirada, cosa que le incomodaba -¿Te duele tu brazo todavía?-

-Un poco, ya pasará…- sonrió Michiru desviando la mirada hacia un grupo de personas que salían de la galería.

-Ya es algo tarde, debo regresar a mi apartamento, necesito descansar…- explicó con amable sonrisa –Hasta luego-

-Te acompaño, no te ves muy bien no vaya a pasarte algo…- replicó Camus acompañándola.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de la joven quien después de abrir la puerta se detuvo en el umbral, volviéndose hacia Camus.

-Gracias por acompañarme, eres muy amable Camus- agradeció la joven luciendo bastante agotada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó desconcertado notando el estado de la chica.

-Llevo un par de noches sin dormir, pero estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar…- explicó.

Camus sintió la profunda tristeza de la chica angustiándolo como pocas veces se había sentido hasta ahora, con su mano derecha levantó el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos, el contacto de la mano del acuariano con su rostro la tomó por sorpresa…

¿Qué haces?- preguntó desconcertada Michiru.

Camus acercó lentamente su rostro al de aquella joven para rozar sus labios ligeramente con los de ella dando un tierno beso…

-Espero descanses y pronto estés mejor, esa tristeza no va con tu bello rostro- dijo separándose lentamente de la chica quien le miraba con las mejillas arreboladas y con expresión de sorpresa –Buenas noches Michiru Kaiou-

Michiru entró a su apartamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí reflexionando en lo que acababa de sucederle… Entró a su alcoba y tras cambiarse de ropa se recostó en su cama aún sumida en aquel recuerdo hasta quedar profundamente dormida…


	4. ¡Un nuevo día! ¿En serio?

_**Capítulo 4 ¡Un nuevo día!... ¿En serio?**_

Desde la llegada de Camus y Saga a la mansión Kido Saori había conversado con ellos sobre las extrañas energías que habían logrado percibir en aquella preparatoria local, los caballeros que no habían convivido con aquellas jóvenes o percibido algo permanecían en la sala esperando que todos salieras y les dieran alguna información…

-Entonces en ello quedamos señorita Kido- aclaró Saga antes de abrir la puerta de aquel salón.

-Sí, así es, hasta que no sepamos a qué se deben esas fuertes cosmo energías no podemos estar tranquilos, aunque… no ataquen, no queremos levantar sospechas- explicó Saori con seria actitud.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono Camus, Saga, Milo y Shiryu.

Abrieron la puerta ante la mirada expectante de los demás, caminaron hacia la sala sin emitir palabra alguna y se sentaron en un sofá que se encontraba vacío. Detrás de ellos salió Saori y finalmente de pie frente a sus guerreros dijo:

-El día de hoy es el evento de la Fundación Graude en la Preparatoria Juuban, iremos sólo unos cuantos, y hay algunas chicas o chicos que tienen fuertes energías que detectamos ayer, no tenemos planeado hacer algún movimiento por ahora, sólo averiguar lo más posible- explicó la diosa a sus caballeros que la miraban asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes irán Saori?- preguntó Seiya curioso por aquello que les acababan de informar.

-Irán Saga, Camus, Milo y Shiryu, y… supongo que otros dos más ¿no?- preguntó a Saga quien la miraba con total seriedad.

-Sí, con dos más será más que suficiente, sólo es averiguar y cuidar a la señorita Saori, así que propongo que esos dos sean Seiya, para cuidar a la señorita Kido, y Shaka para que nos ayude a identificar esas energías y a averiguar esa información- dijo Saga levantándose del sofá.

-Perfecto- festejó Saori ya más tranquila ante la seriedad de Saga –alístense, saldremos en media hora con rumbo a la preparatoria-

Así subieron a sus alcobas para alistarse quienes debían hacerlo mientras los demás decidieron quedarse esperando por noticias.

Mientras tanto, en el templo Hikawa las chicas comentaban a Rei las energías que habían percibido en aquellas extrañas personas que estaban organizando un evento de caridad en la preparatoria, justo cuando Serena hizo acto de presencia...

-¡Hoy es un nuevo día!- exclamó Serena optimista aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, ante la mirada hastiada de Rei, quien la interrumpió…

-Ya veo…- suspiró Rei –había estado sintiéndome intranquila, y rogaba porque no fuera el inicio de una nueva batalla, pero parece ser que así será…- dijo cabizbaja ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeras.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Serena preocupada -¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Rei?-

-Porque no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, hasta ahora que dijeron esto…- explicó con ligera sonrisa.

-Pero no parecen malas personas- expresó Amy –Quizás antes de sacar conclusiones debamos investigarlos-

-Eso suena más sensato- intervino Luna acercándose a Serena –Hoy es ese evento, deberían ayudar a montarlo y conocer lo más que puedan-

-Ayer Michiru y yo los ayudamos un poco y al menos yo pude charlar con uno de ellos, Saga se llama- explicó Mina con una seriedad que asustaba a sus compañeras –y Amy tiene razón, no parecen malas personas, pero sí muy misteriosas-

-¿Michiru?- preguntó Haruka sorprendida.

-Sí, ayer me la encontré en el salón de arte pero con la conmoción que causaron esos sujetos en la escuela nadie fue al taller, así que la invité a acompañarme y me la llevé y.. bueno así se dieron las cosas después de un pequeño accidente- explicó con algo de pena y sonrojo.

-¿Pequeño accidente?- preguntó Hotaru curiosa.

-Sí, salí corriendo mientras la jalaba de la mano y me tropecé con uno de ellos y caímos al suelo, creo que se lastimó el brazo derecho…- explicó sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Haruka –¡Juro no fue a propósito!- se excusó.

-Estoy bien- expresó Michiru llegando a la explanada del templo –sólo estaba cansada ayer pero ya estoy bien- explicó colocándose a un lado de Setsuna quien la miraba tranquila.

-Que gusto saberlo Michiru- dijo Serena abrazándola.

-Gracias Serena- agradeció sonriente.

La sonrisa de Michiru ponía tensa a Haruka, algo raro estaba pasando y no lo estaba diciendo, siempre solían decírselo todo entre ellas, estaba dispuesta a la separación pero no a que se alejaran totalmente…

-Yo también pude charlar con uno de ellos, no dice mucho, en verdad es misterioso pero…- bajó la mirada –Debo admitir que ayer no estaba en las mejores condiciones para averiguar algo, y fue muy amable conmigo-

-Lo mejor será investigar bien, sobre todo ustedes que pertenecen a esa preparatoria- dijo Haruka tajante –después compartiremos la información obtenida y será más fácil sacar conclusiones-

-Sí, Haruka tiene razón- intervino Michiru apoyando a su compañera y amiga entrañable.

-Bien, yo tengo hoy un examen, así que no podré acompañarlas –dijo Rei.

-Si Michiru ya conoce a uno de ellos lo mejor será que siga investigándolo- sugirió Haruka ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras.

-Lo haré- dijo Michiru asintiendo con la cabeza –sacaré la mayor cantidad de información posible- afirmó segura.

-Bien- dijo Mina juntando sus manos –Ya que estamos de acuerdo lo mejor será irnos, aún falta tiempo para que inicie pero lo mejor será llegar antes-

-Sí, vámonos- dijeron las demás caminando con rumbo a la preparatoria.

Durante la organización final para el evento se miraba unos a otros tratando de identificar la intensidad de la energía del otro sin intercambiar mucha información hasta que por fin dio inicio aquel evento y salieron del auditorio todos para descansar.

-¿Ustedes también son estudiantes de aquí como ella?- preguntó Milo a Amy, Lita y Serena.

-Sí- respondió Amy con amable sonrisa ante la calculadora mirada de Shaka quien llevaba tiempo analizándolas.

Saga se levantó y caminó con rumbo a la cafetería siendo seguido por Shaka hasta detenerse en medio de algunos arbustos…

-¿Qué has identificado Shaka?- preguntó Saga.

-Sus energías son cálidas pero muy fuertes, creo que no deberíamos confiarnos demasiado- explicó el caballero de Virgo.

-Ya veo…- expresó Saga aún intranquilo –Veamos qué más podemos averiguar de ellas, pero debemos cuidar lo que decimos, ellas no pueden saber que somos guerreros de Athena-

-Eso lo sabemos todos Saga, la señorita Saori nos pidió discreción- respondió Shaka mirando fijamente a su compañero.

_'¿Cómo?'_

Pensó Mina tras haber escuchado a hurtadillas lo que el par de caballeros dorados habían dicho.

-Saga, hay alguien más aquí- dijo Shaka buscando con la mirada al ser portador de aquella energía.

Al notarlo Mina corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin detenerse hacia el interior del edificio, despertando sospechas en Milo y llamando la atención de Michiru…

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Michiru levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia el salón de arte.

Milo decidió quedarse sentado para seguir sacándole información a Amy y a Serena que parecían muy confiadas.

-¿Mina?- preguntó Michiru en voz baja para llamar a su compañera.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la joven sentada en un banquillo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Michiru acercándose angustiada por la actitud de su compañera -¿Averiguaste algo?-

-Sí, pero no hablemos aquí…- explicó Mina cuidando que nadie las escuchara –Es probable que estén buscándome-

-Ya veo… te detectaron-

-Sí, son muy hábiles- insistió Mina levantando su mirada hacia la de Michiru.

-¿Vas a estar aquí?- preguntó la guardiana de Neptuno.

-No, salgamos de aquí, de todas formas si lograron identificarme ya verán la manera de localizarme, sólo te digo una cosa por si algo pasa…- se acercó a Michiru para susurrarle al oído –Son guerreros de Athena-

Al escuchar aquello Michiru enmudeció y su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa de la que era presa, pero decidió no hacer mayor aspaviento y salir junto con su compañera fingiendo que habían ido al baño, la mirada empañada que Mina llevaba era para disimular que había llorado por haber visto a un chico que le gustaba besarse con otra chica.

Michiru sabía que lo mejor era informar a las demás de lo ocurrido por si atacaban a Mina, por lo que transcurridas un par de horas se despidió argumentando que tenía recital de violín. Shaka continuó investigando las energías de aquellas chicas para identificar a quien los había escuchado, era peligroso que el enemigo tuviera esa clase de información…

Justo cuando Michiru caminaba hacia la salida de la preparatoria comenzó a nublarse rápidamente de forma sospechosa llamando la atención de la joven quien miró hacia el cielo como buscando una explicación. Un ligero temblor dio inicio asustando a todos quienes se encontraban disfrutando del evento de caridad de la Fundación Graude en el auditorio. El pánico se generalizó por toda la institución, los caballeros dorados que se encontraban con las chicas se miraron unos a otros hasta que Shaka intervino interrumpiendo el silencio:

-Iré junto con Milo a ver que la señorita Kido esté bien, ustedes cuiden a estas jovencitas- corrió junto con el guerrero de Escorpión en búsqueda de Saori quien era custodiada por el Pegaso.

_'¿Qué está pasando?'_

Se preguntó Michiru viendo todo aquel alboroto sin saber exactamente qué hacer, de pronto vio como un extraño nubarrón muy oscuro descendía internándose en la ciudad hasta perderse de vista.

_'¡No puede ser!'  
_

Abrió rápidamente su comunicador para avisar a sus compañeras lo que había divisado instantes antes, las scouts del sistema solar externo debían intervenir antes que fuera demasiado tarde, corrió hacia unos arbustos e inició su transformación en Súper Sailor Neptune saltando hábilmente sobre los árboles logrando ser vista por Camus y Saga; y el resto de las scouts, quienes aprovechando la distracción de ambos caballeros dorados se escabulleron para transformarse y correr en auxilio de sus compañeras.

-¿Y las chicas?- preguntó Camus volviendo su mirada a donde segundos antes se encontraban ellas.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Saga –lo mejor será averiguar que está pasando…- dijo levantándose del pasto para correr hacia donde emergía toda esa energía maligna -¡Avísale a los demás!-

-Sí- Camus corrió en búsqueda de sus compañeros para avisarles lo que pasaba y que debían apresurarse ya que Saga había ido solo.

Neptune analizaba con su espejo aquel agujero que se había abierto en la tierra y del que parecía emanar energía maligna hasta que…

-Por fin llegan- exclamó Neptune al ver a sus tres compañeras llegar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó asombrada Uranus al ver todo aquel desastre.

-No lo sé aún pero de ahí dentro emana una muy fuerte energía- explicó Neptune señalando un boquete en el suelo.

-Que mal se ve eso…- expresó Pluto mirando aquel agujero.

-¡Vayamos pues!- gritó Uranus acercándose al hoyo siendo detenida por Neptune.

-¡No seas imprudente Uranus!- dijo su compañera sosteniéndola con un brazo.

-¡Chicas!- gritó angustiada Sailor Moon llegando junto con el resto de las scouts.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó rudamente Uranus examinándolas con la mirada.

-Ésta también es nuestra misión ¿Lo olvidas?- preguntó Mars de la misma manera.

-Es mejor que estemos todas- aclaró Saturn –Después de todo ellas tienen razón, somos un equipo, ya conocemos los pésimos resultados de trabajar por nuestra cuenta de forma imprudente-

-Cierto…- agregó Pluto ante la sorpresa de Uranus y Neptune quienes se miraron confundidas sin emitir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Uranus con tono molesto.

-Ustedes nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo y de ustedes- interrumpió una voz masculina llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Quién eres?- demandó Neptune poniéndose en guardia delante de Sailor Moon.

-Ya que pronto las desapareceremos guerreras de la Luna, no hay necesidad de ocultarnos- salieron de las sombras –Soy Shura de Capricornio caballero dorado de la orden de Athena.

-Soy el caballero dorado de Athena Saga de Géminis- levantó la mirada el geminiano.

-Ustedes…- musitó Mercury.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?- preguntó en tono grosero Uranus.

-Sus cabezas, no permitiremos que con su energía maligna amenacen a esta tierra que protege nuestra diosa- explicó Camus ante la mirada retadora de Neptune.

-Vaya, vaya… nuestra energía… ¿Maligna dijiste?- preguntó con ironía Neptune.

-Sí, eso dije- afirmó molesto el acuariano.

-¡Basta!- gritó Serena –esto no llevará a nada bueno- insistió.

-¿Pero qué diablos dices Sailor Moon?- preguntó Uranus con mirada desafiante.

De pronto mientras comenzaban a retarse unos a otros con la mirada se escuchó una fuerte carcajada que parecía emerger de aquel boquete en el suelo, junto con destellos de luz.

-Pero que…- musitó Saga señalando aquello para que los otros lo miraran.

-_Sí que son ingenuos todos ustedes, pero me encargaré de que esto sea muy divertido… jajajaja… créanme guerreras de Selene y guerreros de Athena esto será muy divertido_

Aquella voz femenina que salía de aquel hoyo parecía formar una ligera silueta de una mujer de largo cabello… Todos los guerreros miraban estupefactos aquello sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó Uranus furiosa.

-_Eso lo sabrás muy pronto Guerrera de Urano… muy pronto… la tierra será mía- _

Aquella silueta desapareció en un santiamén junto con aquel enorme boquete y toda aquella energía que emanaba de ahí dejándolos a todos intrigados y angustiados.

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto y Saturn caminaron lentamente hacia un parque para poder alejarse rápidamente cuando fueron detenidas por 3 caballeros dorados.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- desafió Deathmask de Cáncer.

-No es de tu incumbencia animal, así que por que no te largas- gritó Uranus aún más molesta ante la mirada cómplice de Neptune.

-¿Van a pelear con nosotros¡No me hagan reír!- rió Camus ante la guardiana del planeta del mar.

-No creo que sea muy necesario hacerlo ahora…- dijo con mirada retadora la guerrera.

-No soporto su arrogancia…- se quejó Aphrodite de Piscis.

-Y yo no soporto a los estorbos- agregó Saturn mirando llena de furia al pisciano.

-¡Deténganse ahora mismo!- ordenó Saori.

-Pero…- intentó argumentar el pisciano notando la molestia en Saori

-¡Sí Athena!- se arrodillaron los santos dorados y de bronce que se encontraban presentes ante la mirada desafiante de Uranus.

-¡Basta Sailor Uranus!- demandó Sailor Moon.

-Sí, princesa- bajó la mirada enseguida.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sailor Moon acercándose a Saori.

-Yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, y tú, mi estimada eres la reencarnación de la diosa Selene de la Luna ¿me equivoco?- preguntó sonriente Saori ante el desconcierto general de sus guerreros.

-Así, es pero…- dudó Sailor Moon -¿Cómo?...-

-Entre dioses podemos identificarnos, me costó trabajo conseguirlo pero lo logré al fin, mi aliada, la diosa de la Luna, Selene…- afirmó sonriente Saori – pensé que tardaríamos más en encontrarnos, esto no es muy buena señal…- dijo con dejo de tristeza la joven Saori.

-¿Entones no somos enemigos?- preguntó Venus dudando.

-No lo somos, somos aliados y al parecer el enemigo será muy fuerte- explicó Saori pidiendo con la mirada a sus guerreros que se levantaran –Creo prudente que no hablemos de esto aquí, pronto la gente retomará sus vidas normales, vayamos a mi mansión- pidió a Sailor Moon quien enseguida accedió.

Una vez en la amplia y lujosa sala de la mansión Kido los caballeros guardaron sus armaduras ante las miradas de las guerreras de la luna que permanecían transformadas.

-Pueden volver a sus identidades normales, estamos en confianza- aclaró Saori sentándose en un sofá e invitándolas a hacer lo mismo.

Serena fue la primera en retomar su identidad normal ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras quienes aún dudaron en hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos chicas…- sonrió Serena.

Mercury, Pluto, Mars y Jupiter fueron las siguientes en seguir el ejemplo de su princesa y volver a la normalidad.

-Uranus…- rogó Serena –Por favor-

-De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo en esto- asentó molesta.

Saturn, Venus y Uranus fueron las siguientes mientras Neptune observaba el asunto sin hacer un solo movimiento hasta sentirse segura y destransformarse.

-Bien chicas… bienvenidas a mi mansión- dijo Saori sonriente –soy Saori Kido, creo que eso ya lo saben-

-Así es- profirió Serena también con amplia sonrisa ante el desconcierto del resto de los guerreros y guerreras quienes se miraban con curiosidad algunos, y otros aún desafiantes.

-Se avecinan cruentas batallas- afirmó Saori cabizbaja –debemos estar preparados y aprender a trabajar juntos- pidió a sus guerreros con la mirada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Haruka al borde del hartazgo.

-¡Haruka!- intervino Michiru para silenciarla –nuestra princesa nos ha pedido paz-

Aquella mirada de Michiru no le gustaba nada, le incomodaba, temía que fuera un indicio de que la separación de ambas estaba más cerca de lo que creía o, mejor dicho, de lo que quería…

-Creo que lo primero será conocernos poco a poco e intentar crear confianza entre nosotros para que haya buena comunicación y estemos pendientes de lo que suceda- agregó Amy con toda serenidad.

-Tiene razón- señaló Shiryu ante el asombro de sus compañeros, y agregó –si vamos a trabajar juntos lo mejor será evitar conflictos innecesarios entre nosotros-

-Ellos dos tienen razón- interrumpió Saori –Les ruego a todos que se tranquilicen y que podamos convivir de la mejor manera posible, se nos viene una fuerte batalla y lo mejor será que esta alianza funcione-

-Como pida señorita Kido- asintió Saga volviéndose a sus compañeros de armas –Esto es una alianza entre nuestra diosa y la diosa de la Luna, somos aliados de estas guerreras ahora, somos compañeros de armas, que no haya conflictos- demandó asumiendo su liderazgo.

-Chicas, debemos acatar las órdenes de nuestra princesa, y esas son aliarnos con estos guerreros por lo que somos compañeros de batallas, no debe haber problemas entre nosotros para que todo resulte bien- ordenó Mina tomando su posición como líder de las Sailor Scouts.


	5. Esto será divertido

**_Capítulo 5: Esto será divertido..._**

Desde un penthouse, una joven rubia de largo cabello ondulado, ojos azules y penetrante mirada, contemplaba el paisaje que se le ofrecía, sin duda estaba ansiosa de comenzar a usar los nuevos poderes que recientemente había descubierto que poseía… 

-¡Eros!- gritó la chica a un joven que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Sí, mi señora- se acercó el joven.

-¿Aún no los has localizado?, la tierra no puede ser mía si no consigo las cabezas de Athena y Selene, lo mejor será dificultarles que se alíen…- reflexionó la chica.

-Sí señora Afrodita- se inclinó y salió de aquella luminosa habitación.

-¡Ahhhh! Mejor saldré a la escuela, aún siendo una diosa no puedo esquivar esas cosas mundanas…- refunfuñó mirándose fijamente al espejo con expresión de fastidio.

Una vez vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Juuban salió de la habitación sin emitir una sola palabra y tras salir del penthouse azotó la puerta.

En el Templo Hikawa las chicas comentaban tranquilamente todo lo hablado con esos guerreros el día anterior, sin duda Haruka estaba molesta, si no quería trabajar con sus propias compañeras ¿Cómo era posible que la obligaran a trabajar con esos extraños?, que además parecían de cierta manera agradarles a las demás, inclusive a Michiru… su Michiru.

-¿Alianza entonces?- preguntó en un suspiro de resignación Michiru, sacando a Haruka de sus pensamientos.

-Así es- dijo Serena sonriente –No so malas personas, al igual que nosotras protegemos la tierra- insistió animada.

-Como digas…- refunfuñó Haruka caminando hacia las escaleras del Templo Hikawa para irse ante la mirada desconcertada de las demás y la mirada resignada de Setsuna y Michiru.

-¿Está molesta verdad?- preguntó Mina por fin cortando el silencio.

-Creo que es notorio, no gusta de trabajar en equipo- explicó Setsuna mirando fijamente a Michiru.

-Ya tengo que irme- interrumpió la joven violinista –hoy sí debo dar ese taller de pintura en la preparatoria local-

-¡Pues vámonos juntas de una buena vez!- exclamó Serena tomando del brazo a Michiru y a Amy.

Así, las chicas se fueron juntas a la preparatoria y una vez ahí se separaron para irse a sus salones de clase.

-¡Beeeh! Hoy llegamos muy temprano Amy…- se quejaba Serena ingresando al salón y sentándose en su butaca.

La mirada de Amy era amable y comprensiva, mientras que la de Lita parecía resignada y Mina distraída…

-Sí, sí… llegamos muuy temprano- continuaba la queja Mina.

-Ya… pronto empezaremos con la clase y verán que el día se irá rápido- dijo sonriente Amy

De pronto la puerta del salón dejando ver a una chica bastante bella con largo cabello dorado que entraba con dos chicos del equipo de football…

-Esa Akiko, cada vez llama más la atención de los chicos guapos- se quejó Lita al ver que los dos chicos la acompañaban a su butaca y continuaban platicando con ella.

-Es bastante popular, también en el equipo de volleyball llama mucho la atención- dijo Mina mirando hacia aquella chica.

-Creo que en todos los clubes lo hace, pero ese no es asunto nuestro, ya viene la profesora de química…- dijo Amy apresurando a sus amigas a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios.

Las tres chicas no quitaban la mirada de Akiko, quien sabía que llamaba la atención de la mayoría de sus compañeros, y gustaba de ello, adoraba lucirse frente a compañeros y maestros…

Durante el receso corrieron hacia el salón de artes plásticas donde Michiru se encontraba dando el taller a varios jóvenes, entre ellos, Akiko…

-¿Está también aquí?- preguntó Lita hastiada.

-Eso parece…- musitó Amy.

-¡Seguro es buena persona!- aseguró Serena sonriente agitando su mano para saludarla.

Akiko al ver aquel gesto de Serena correspondió extrañada, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir gestos de amabilidad por parte de sus compañeras de clase, de hecho le gustaba recibir malos modos, críticas y miradas de odio y celos…

Michiru se percató de aquello y se acercó hacia sus amigas para saludarlas…

-¿Qué pasó chicas?- preguntó preocupada.

-Nada, vinimos a saludarte- dijo Amy sonriente.

-Ya veo… ¿Conocen a Akiko?- preguntó curiosa.

-No, bueno sí…- dijo Serena dudando –Es compañera de clase, pero no somos precisamente amigas.-

-Ya veo… acá llama mucho la atención, es bastante buena en pintura y escultura, y desde que entró a mi taller vienen muchos chicos- rió divertida la joven violinista.

-Vaya que has tenido éxito entonces…- rió Mina mientras las demás reían divertidas.

Akiko percibió cierta vibra extraña de aquellas jóvenes por lo que decidió acercarse a riesgo de ser lo que temía…

-Hola… señorita Kaioh ya terminé- anunció triunfante.

-Ahora voy Akiko, gracias por avisar- dijo Michiru entrando al aula dejando a Akiko con las demás.

-Señorita Tsukino ¿verdad?- preguntó Akiko sonriente.

-Sí, pero llámame Serena- dijo con un guiño y amplia sonrisa, logrando desconcertar más a la joven frente a ellas –Ellas son mis amigas, Mina, Amy y Lita- concluyó.

-Lo sé, señoritas Mizuno, Kino y Aino ¿no?- respondió retadora hacia Lita quien la miró como tanto le gustaba, llena de recelo.

-Así, es- interrumpió Amy notando aquello –con tu permiso Akiko, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca- dijo jalando a Lita y haciendo la seña a Mina.

-¡Ah si!- gritó Mina llamando la atención de Lita y Serena, así como de algunos chicos dentro del aula, cosa que logró molestar visiblemente a Akiko.

-Vámonos entonces- dijo Lita alejándose.

Desde dentro del aula Michiru notó aquel alboroto, quedándose intranquila por aquello…

Al terminar las clases Akiko se acercó a Serena quien esperaba a sus amigas fuera de la institución.

-Hola Serena- dijo con aparente amabilidad.

-Hola Akiko- respondió sonriente -¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Quería disculparme contigo por el incidente de hace unas horas con la señorita Kino-

-Nada de que disculparse- dijo dando un par de palmadas en la espalda de su compañera -Lita es algo brusca pero buena amiga- insistió.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que las chica se molesten conmigo y me odien, pero bueno, te dejo, te veré mañana, voy a ver unas cosas que tengo que hacer…- dijo alejándose lentamente dejando a Serena curiosa.

Serena la siguió sigilosamente, bueno, lo más sigilosamente que pudo; ya que Akiko sabía que la seguiría. Akiko se internó en donde el equipo de volleyball practicaba al terminar las clases.

Un par de chicos del equipo se separaron del resto del grupo para ponerse a platicar con Akiko quien se sentó en una jardinera junto al lugar, Mina miraba todo eso de reojo sin poder evitar sentirse molesta. Caminó hacia sus compañeros para pedirles que regresaran al entrenamiento y así pudieran irse cuando…

-Ahora vamos Mina, ahora estamos algo ocupados- respondió uno de ellos.

-Lamento molestarla y enojarla señorita Aino, no es mi culpa que a los chicos les guste conversar conmigo y no con usted- respondió retadora.

Mina miró la actitud altanera de aquella joven que logró encenderla¿Cómo podía atreverse a decirle aquello?...

-Mira Akiko, estamos en medio de un entrenamiento, no me voy a poner a tu nivel a discutir si me pongo celosa de tu increíble belleza o tu asombrante inteligencia ¿estamos?- respondió enojada.

Aquella respuesta resonó dentro de su cabeza enojándola más por lo que se puso de pie ante la mirada de asombro de ambos jóvenes que decidieron dejarlas solas y regresar al entrenamiento al percibir el posible nivel de agresividad que rondaba entre ellas.

Serena miraba todo atónita escondida detrás de unos arbustos hasta se hallada por Lita y Amy…

-¿Esa tipeja está molestando a Mina?- preguntó enojada Lita.

-Tranquila Lita- calmó Amy –No podemos meternos en sus conflictos, es mejor dejarla resolver ese asunto…-

Desde la puerta de la escuela Milo, Seiya y Saga observaban la escena de discusión entre ambas chicas notando que las otras tres se encontraban pendientes…

-Parece que habrá pelea de mujeres, será interesante- rió Milo divertido ante la mirada hastiada de Saga y la curiosidad de Seiya.

-¿En serio es interesante?- preguntó Seiya –Yo lo veo sin sentido-

-Es Milo, Seiya no le hagas caso…- intervino Saga acercándose a la escenita.

-¡Estás loca Akiko!- gritó Mina –Yo jamás dije nada parecido…-

-Obviamente no necesitas decirlo, he visto como me miras… te molesta que llame más la atención que tú, y te lo advierto no me molestes cuando estoy con los chicos porque les gusto, que tú no seas bonita ni interesante no es culpa mía ¿o sí?- insistió nuevamente Akiko desesperando visiblemente a Mina.

-Mejor me voy, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, ni que valiera la pena…- dijo alejándose cuando Akiko la tomó de la muñeca izquierda.

-A mí 'nadie' me deja hablando sola ¿entiendes?- amenazó con la mirada encendida.

Parte del equipo de volleyball miraba desde la puerta del gimnasio todo aquello con curiosidad, mientras las chicas esperaban que Mina le diera su merecido y Saga se detuvo en seco.

-Ahora veo porqué no tiene novio señorita Aino, no es ni bonita, ni inteligente, por eso se junta con las amigas que se junta; la inteligente, la hombruna y la tonta… hacen un buen grupo- rió divertida.

-Tú no sabes nada, déjame en paz, porque juro no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo…- insistió Mina visiblemente afectada por todo aquello, sentía las miradas de sus compañeros y odiaba llamar la atención de 'esa' manera.

Lita al escuchar aquello salió de entre los arbustos y jaló bruscamente a Akiko tomándola por sorpresa:

-A ver… ¡Repite eso que dijiste de Mina y nosotras!- la zarandeó bruscamente.

Akiko cerró fuertemente sus ojos para evitar marearse y comenzó con voz sollozante a pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, hasta que un par de chicos del club de volleyball se acercaron para impedir que eso llegara más lejos.

-Dije que son la fea, la tonta, la hombruna y la nerd ¡Eso dije! Por eso la mayoría de ustedes no tienen novio- insistió al sentirse protegida por los dos chicos.

.Te voy a…- dijo Lita furiosa cuando Mina la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-No vale la pena…- insistió cuando Amy y Serena se acercaron acompañadas de Seiya, Milo y Saga.

Akiko se sintió extraña al ver a esos tres muchachos atractivos acompañando a las chicas…

-¿Acaso son estos chicos sus novios¡Lo dudo!- gritó burlonamente logrando que los estudiantes que quedaban cerca comenzaran a reír.

-Me voy…- dijo Mina alejándose de todo aquello siendo acompañada por Amy y Serena.

Lita se contuvo apretando el puño derecho hasta que Saga le tocó el hombro derecho y decidió marcharse con ellos.

_'¡Qué alivio! No son las guerreras que temía que fuesen'_

Pensó Akiko alejándose con uno de los chicos del equipo de volleyball, hasta despedirse y regresar al penthouse donde la esperaban sus súbditos…

-¿Todo bien mi señora?- preguntó Eros.

-Sí, creí haber hallado a las guerreras de Selene, pero me equivoqué…- suspiró aliviada.

-¡Pero señora! Eso es muy peligroso, déjenos ese trabajo a nosotros…- suplicó Eros haciendo reverencia a su diosa.

-Así lo haré, pero no habría hecho esto si ustedes no fueran tan lentos e inútiles- respondió en tono grosero internándose en su habitación y azotando la puerta tras de sí.


	6. Hay que andarse con cuidado

_**Capítulo 6: Hay que andarse con cuidado  
**_

Una vez llegando al Templo Hikawa, las chicas quebraron el silencio que habían mantenido durante el trayecto…

-No debiste ponerte así Mina… debiste mandarla al infierno de un golpe- dijo Lita molesta al ver la pasiva actitud de su compañera.

-Ya Lita… Mina no quería hacer un problema tan tonto una cosa enorme… ¿verdad Mina?- interrumpió Amy acercándose a su rubia compañera.

-No valía la pena- dijo Mina levantando la mirada hacia Lita -¿o sí?-

-¡¿Cómo permites que te humillen y de paso nos humillen a nosotras?!- preguntó recobrando la molestia que la había encendido.

-Ya, ya, ya- insistió Serena deteniendo a Lita.

Rei y los guerreros de Athena presentes observaban aquello con desconcierto, sin duda estaba exagerando una tontería…

-No me siento bien, los dejo… nos vemos mañana- dijo Mina saliendo del templo sin emitir una sola palabra más.

-Mina…- intentó llamarla Amy sin conseguir nada.

-Déjenla- dijo Saga interrumpiéndolas por fin –necesita estar sola, respeten eso-

-¿Han hallado algo del enemigo?- preguntó Milo para cambiar el tema.

-No, digamos que nos entretuvimos demasiado en una estupidez- dijo Lita razonando lo ocurrido.

-No podemos andarnos a la ligera, hay que andarse con cuidado, desconocemos el verdadero poder del enemigo- dijo Seiya asombrando a sus compañeros quienes lo miraron interesados en lo que decía.

-¡Vaya Seiya!- exclamó Hyoga –A veces logras sorprendernos con comentarios coherentes y no impulsivos-

-Es cierto…- rió Shiryu retomando la compostura de inmediato –Seiya tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos lo más posible-

-Sí, lo sabemos- murmuró Amy sintiéndose culpable.

-Como sea… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Saga intentando cortar aquella tensión que se había generado.

-No lo sé- dijo Rei entendiendo la intención del geminiano -¿Qué les parece divertirnos el resto del día para conocernos un poco más y dejar la tensión de lado?- sugirió nerviosa.

-Suena bien…- dijo Seiya animando a los demás.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Serena entusiasmada -¡Vayamos al Parque de diversiones!- sugirió divertida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amy desconcertada –Pero…-

-¡Nada!- interrumpió Lita abrazando a su amiga –Divirtámonos hoy, mañana será otro día-

-Bien, pues vayamos…- dijo Milo resignado ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros.

-También hay lindas chicas ahí Milo- rió Hyoga logrando hacer reír a los demás.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas tú, mocoso?- preguntó simulando estar molesto.

-Ya, ya, vámonos- rió Saga retomando la compostura.

-Pero… ¿Y Mina?- preguntó Serena.

-A lo mejor la encontramos en el camino, ya vámonos- dijo Milo caminando junto con los demás.

Una vez en el parque de diversiones Serena corrió a llamar a Darien para que la encontrara ahí y también dejó mensaje para Mina y las demás…

-¿Lograste hallarlos?- preguntó Seiya interesado.

-No a todos, sólo a mí Darien- dijo Serena caminado hacia los demás acompañada de Seiya.

Bueno y aquí… ¿Qué?- preguntó Camus desconcertado.

-Los juegos mecánicos, los juegos de video, sitios de comida, hay mucho que hacer- rió Serena jalando al acuariano hacia un centro de videojuegos…

-Esto es una locura- suspiró Amy resignada.

-Era necesario…- interrumpió Shiryu –había demasiada tensión, lo mejor es acoplarnos como equipo, y que mejor que conociéndonos, eso dijimos ayer ¿no?- preguntó con un guiño para animarla.

-Cierto…- pues andando- expresó sonriente la joven…

Así transcurrió una hora mientras conversaban, algunos se divertían con los juegos mecánicos y otros sólo observaban el ambiente a su alrededor, la curiosidad entre ellos era evidente, minutos más tarde llegó Darien acompañado de Setsuna y Hotaru quienes de inmediato se integraron al grupo para conocerse y divertirse…

-¿Estás segura que son de fiar Serena?- preguntó Darien una vez que se alejaron de los demás.

-¡Por supuesto! Son buenas personas…- insistió sonriente la chica mientras jalaba a su novio hacia donde estaban vendiendo algodones de azúcar.

Desde lejos Saga y Milo los miraban sospechando de aquel joven que recientemente había llegado hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina…

-Él es el Príncipe Endimión, bueno su reencarnación en este mundo actual-

Aquella explicación les obligó a voltear de inmediato, dándose cuenta que era Setsuna Meioh que comenzaba a caminar junto a ellos.

-Entonces…- inquirió Saga.

-Entonces no es un enemigo, al contrario, es nuestro príncipe y ella es nuestra princesa, así como ustedes protegen a la suya, nosotras protegemos a nuestros futuros reyes- explicó con amable pero triste expresión.

-No pareces precisamente feliz con ello…- dijo Milo al ver la expresión de la chica.

-No es eso… sencillamente se nos vienen cosas horrendas, y lo mejor es estar preparados, y si eso lo saben ustedes también ¿Por qué estamos en un parque de diversiones?- preguntó mirando fijamente a Saga.

-Las cosas se pusieron exageradamente tensas entre tus amigas y una de ellas se fue por eso, estaban comenzando a ponerse así ya entre todos y sugerí divertirnos por hoy…- explicó Saga desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia Serena y Darien.

-¿Te refieres Mina? Supongo…- sugirió Setsuna sin dejar de mirar al caballero de géminis.

-Sí, ella misma- respondió tajante.

-Ya veo… iré con Hotaru, es probable que Mina llegue con Haruka- aseguró Setsuna caminando hacia la pequeña que desde lejos los miraba.

Hotaru aguardó a Setsuna mientras miraba curiosa hacia una banquita en la que Amy y Shiryu conversaban animadamente sobre ciencias y filosofía, mientras Seiya y Shun los miraban atónitos y una pizca de aburrimiento.

-Seguro Amy ya encontró alguien igual que ella de intelectual- rió Hotaru divertida.

-Es malo juzgar y burlarse de las personas pequeña…- aquella voz las hizo voltear abruptamente.

-¡Haruka!- exclamó Hotaru feliz de verla -¿Y Michiru?- preguntó curiosa.

-Está con cabeza de bombón…- comentó señalando en aquella dirección.

-¿Ya se solucionaron sus problemas Haruka?- preguntó preocupada Setsuna.

-No totalmente, hay cosas que no quiere decirme, pero sin duda lo superaremos- dijo con un guiño para tranquilizar a sus amigas –También trajimos a la otra pequeña, estaba molesta cuando la hallamos caminando por el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Mina?- preguntó Setsuna.

-Así es, no quiso decir mucho, pero tampoco quisimos insistir y presionarla.

-Hola Serena…- dijo Mina llegando hasta donde Michiru, Serena y Darien conversaban.

-¡Mina! Pensé que no venías.- exclamó Serena jalando a su amiga del brazo.

-Llegué con Haruka y Michiru, insistieron en que debía venir…- dijo desviando la mirada hacia Lita -¿Sigue molesta conmigo?-

-No, se calmó desde hace unas horas- aseguró Serena sonriente –vamos a divertirnos Mina¡Quita esa cara!- dijo mientras la jalaba para llevarla al juego de los troncos para que se subieran juntas.

Desde la entrada del parque de diversiones Akiko y Eros llegaban con la esperanza de hallar a los guerreros que estaban buscando, cuando la chica vio a las compañeras de clase con las que había tenido el altercado horas antes…

-¿Sucede algo mi señora?- preguntó Eros al notar la molestia de la joven.

-¡No me llames así en público!- exclamó enojada –esas chicas me molestaron hoy en la escuela…- señaló hacia las jóvenes que se divertían burlándose de algunos de los caballeros atenienses.

-¿Esas niñas?- preguntó Eros sorprendido -¿Por eso llegó tan enojada?

-¡No seas ridículo¿Qué pueden hacerme unas escuinclas como esas?- dijo presuntuosamente –Estando aquí llámame Akiko ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo, por qué no vamos ahí y me presenta…s Akiko.

-¡Como sea!- replicó molesta.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se hallaban todos haciendo mofa de Serena y Darien por las actitudes de la joven rubia.

-¡Que gusto verlas señorita Tsukino!- dijo sonriente Akiko.

Lita y Mina enseguida se miraron mutuamente y volvieron su mirada a Serena sin emitir palabra alguna, precisamente para evitar conflictos como el suscitado en la escuela horas antes, sobre todo porque se hallaban en un sitio público.

-¿Eh? Ho…Hola Akiko- respondió amable pero dudosa Serena.

-Les presento a mi amigo Hiroshi, apenas llegó a Tokio desde Kyoto y estoy mostrándole la ciudad- explicó sonriente al percibir la molestia de Mina y Lita.

-Ahh… mucho gusto Hiroshi-kun- respondió Serena –él es Darien, mi novio y ellas son mis amigas Mina, Lita, Amy, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru… ¡Ah! Ellos son Saga, Milo y Shiryu… los demás deben andar por ahí jeje- presentó a sus acompañantes de forma cortés pero cortante.

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos juntos ya que estamos todos aquí? – sugirió en tono retador Akiko mirando directamente e Mina y Lita.

-¡Claro¿Por qué no?- respondió Lita con retorcida sonrisa –Será divertido ¿no creen? Recorrer el parque de diversiones con una niña pedante…-

Aquella provocación logró encender a la joven reencarnación de Afrodita, verdaderamente estaba acostumbrada a ataques pero esa clase de comentarios ya rebasaban sus límites…

-Claro…- musitó furiosa -¿Qué se puede esperar de la Marimacho Kino ¿no es así?-

-¡Ya basta Akiko! Si para lo que te acercaste fue para seguir buscando problemas mejor vete de aquí y déjanos en paz- dijo Mina colocándose frente a Lita para evitar que ésta se le aventara agresivamente a la presuntuosa chica.

-Contigo ya hablé ¿no es así? Creo que no es necesario que te diga todo lo que he averiguado de ti en estas horas, sobre todo tu falta de novio, talento y muchas otras cosas más- gritó furiosa llamando la atención de algunas personas cercanas.

-Será mejor que te largues mocosa, estás exasperándome- dijo Haruka tomándola del brazo.

Aquel sencillo contacto logró alarmarla¿Acaso se trataba de alguna guerrera de Selene?...

-¡Suéltame!- gritó mientras Eros se acercaba para evitar alguna riña.

Haruka soltó a la chica y acto seguido comenzó a caminar lejos del sitio seguida por Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru.

La temerosa mirada de Akiko logró captar la atención de Mina y Lita quienes se acercaron a Rei y Amy para alejarse de ahí…

**Notas finales: **

Capítulo siguiente:

"¡No puede ser!"

Akiko percibió la poderosa energía de Haruka ¿habra sido capaz de notar que se trata de una de las guerras que busca¿Qué más planes tendrá para conseguir el cotnrol del mundo?...


	7. ¡No puede ser!

_**Capítulo 7 ¡No puede ser!  
**_

Decidieron alejarse de aquel sitio donde Akiko aún permanecía con su amigo, no deseaban más confrontaciones con ella y para evitarlo lo mejor era alejarse por propia voluntad.

-Esa chica es un fastidio…- musitó Haruka sentándose en una banca junto a Seiya.

-¡Vaya que lo es! – exclamó Lita suspirando resignada –lograste asustarla…-

-Ya lo creo…- rió Serena divertida al recordar aquella expresión de terror de Akiko.

Haruka levantó su mirada al cielo con amplia sonrisa, expresión que logró confundir a Michiru y Setsuna.

-¿Sucede algo Haruka?- preguntó Michiru finalmente.

-No, esa mirada de terror fue impresionante…- rió finalmente Haruka levantándose –Debo irme, los veré luego…-

Haruka caminó hacia fuera del parque de diversiones siendo acompañada por Deathmask y Setsuna quienes ya querían salir de ahí mientras Akiko seguía los movimientos de Haruka con sumo cuidado…

-¿Sucede algo Akiko?- preguntó Eros notando aquello.

-Creo que esa chica es una de ellas, una de las guerreras de Selene… su energía es impresionante…- dijo mirando fijamente a su guerrero.

-Lo averiguaré mi señora, no se preocupe…- dijo calmado –enviaré a un par de cupidos…-

Eros caminó siguiendo a Haruka de cerca, aguardando hasta que la chica estuviera sola para poder comprobar la teoría de su diosa, una vez que Deathmask se alejara de las chicas Haruka y Setsuna comentaban sobre lo sucedido hasta que ambas se despidieron y tomaron sus propios caminos.

-Ahora es cuando…- dijo Eros al par de cupidos que se encontraban con él.

-Si Señor…- exclamaron al unísono ambos sujetos.

Haruka caminaba hasta cierto punto distraída cuando de pronto…

-Entréganos tu espejo del alma…- exclamaron ambos cupidos a una visiblemente molesta Haruka.

-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?- exclamó molesta mirando a su alrededor para evitar ser vista por gente ajena a su grupo, apretó el botón de su comunicador para dar aviso de alerta.

-Somos enviados de la diosa Afrodita para obtener el espejo del alma y además energía para su completo despertar…- dijo uno de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a la joven quien al tenerlo cerca logró apresarlo para darle una fuerte patada y dejarlo casi noqueado en el suelo.

-¡Por el poder del Planeta Urano!... ¡Transformación!-

Aquello era la muestra que Eros necesitaba para tener ubicada a la primera de las guerreras de Selene, su diosa no se había equivocado con ella, pero ¿Era tan poderosa aquella joven acaso?

Miró desde lejos con suma atención todo el intercambio de ataques y golpes en los que la chica les llevaba notable ventaja a sus dos guerreros, cuando vio que un fuerte ataque de agua logró exterminar a uno de esos cupidos dejando al otro casi moribundo.

-¡Neptune!- exclamó Uranus al mirar a su compañera.

-¿Estás bien Uranus?- preguntó mientras con su espejo terminaba con el cupido restante.

-Si, gracias, ya estaba cansándome de estos tipos son demasiado torpes para mí y me aburrieron- dijo Uranus sacudiendo su traje de Scout ante la sonrisa cómplice de Neptune.

-Claro…- respondió finalmente su compañera –vamos a casa ¿Quieres?- dijo con amplia sonrisa al guerrera.

Ambas caminaron hasta desaparecer de la vista de Eros en un salto, el primer general de Afrodita logró deducir la identidad de la otra guerrera, al menos ya sabía de quienes debía cuidarse su diosa…

De regreso al penthouse de Akiko, Eros comunicó a su diosa todo lo que había obtenido…

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó -¿La señorita Kaioh es una de esas guerreras?- preguntó sin poder creerlo todavía.

-Así es… ambas chicas son guerreras de Selene mi Señora…- reiteró Eros.

-¿Es probable que las otras sean sus compañeras?- preguntó nuevamente aún más preocupada.

-No lo creo Señora, usted habría sentido sus energías cuando estuvo cerca de ellas discutiendo…- explicó Eros logrando tranquilizar a su diosa –lo mejor será que evite a la señorita Kaioh, puede ser peligroso.

-Así lo haré… ¡Quiero que consigan más energía además del espejo del alma que es capaz de derrotarme para eliminarlo antes que el enemigo lo haga!- demandó la diosa a su general.

-Sí mi Señora, no se preocupe, así se hará…- dijo el general con una reverencia delante de su diosa.

Al salir del cuarto donde reposaba la diosa Eros llamó a Philos para encomendarle la misión…

-Esto es lo que harás: vas a juntar la mayor cantidad de energía de amor que puedas, para ello puedes valerte de los cupidos que necesites pero nuestra Señora necesita mucha energía ¿entiendes?-

Sí señor- aseveró el guerrero.

-Bien, si encuentras a la persona que tiene el espejo del alma dorado no duden en mantener a esa persona con vida y traerla de inmediato- concluyó Eros dejando la misión en manos de Philos.

En las afueras de la Mansión Kido las y los guerreros charlaban animadamente como si fuesen grandes amigos de años hasta que Darien interrumpió la charla por cansancio:

-Debemos irnos Serena, mañana tengo clase temprano…- anunció Darien a su joven novia quien enseguida agitó su mano despidiéndose de todos para retirarse.

-Bien, creo que nosotras también nos vamos a nuestras casas- rió Rei mirando a sus compañeras quienes de inmediato asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sí, estamos en contacto chicos- dijo Lita sonriente jalando a Amy –¡Vamos amiga!-

-Hasta luego…- exclamó Amy siguiendo a Lita.

Los guerreros entraron a la mansión dejando afuera a Saga quien logró detener a Rei y Mina:

-Tu amiga Haruka tiene una energía muy fuerte… creo que esa niña logró percibirla y eso la asustó…- comentó Saga con total seriedad a ambas guerreras.

-Entonces tú crees que sea capaz de darse cuenta de la energía de ustedes ¿no es así?- preguntó Rei dudosa.

-Sí, probablemente, procuren evitar más roces con esa chica- sugirió mirando a Mina quien enseguida notó el sentido del mensaje y asintió sin emitir palabra alguna y desviando la mirada.

-Bien… yo hablaré con Lita enseguida- dijo Rei corriendo a alcanzar a sus amigas para comentarles lo hablado con el geminiano.

-Bien, no habrá problemas…- dijo Mina caminando lentamente.

-Sé que el problema no lo propiciaste tú, pero puede ser peligroso para ti y tus amigas que esa chica formara parte del "comité" de nuestro enemigo…- explicó Saga más calmado.

-Lo sé, siento el altercado de hoy, me desesperó… yo…- bajó su mirada y apretó ambos puños en señal de impotencia.

-Lo sé… ¿Sabes algo? esa chica no es tan bonita, ustedes son más bonitas- dijo intentando levantar el ánimo a la joven guerrera quien al escucharlo levantó su mirada hacia la de él con gratitud en su expresión.

-Buenas noches Saga…- exclamó la chica más animada tras escuchar aquel sencillo comentario del caballero de Géminis.

-Que tierno eres Saga- rió Deathmask saliendo detrás de la puerta principal.

-Esa chica necesitaba ánimo, lo único que hice fue ayudarla- dijo tajante.

-Esa chica te gusta Saga, eso se nota- rió Aphrodite –pero no es nada malo, al contrario…-

-Déjense de idioteces y mejor piensen en cómo vamos a hallar al enemigo- expresó molesto el geminiano entrando y subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Ambos caballeros dorados se quedaron inmóviles ante la reacción de Saga sin poder emitir un solo comentario más…

**Notas finales: **

Próximo capítulo: "Investigación"

Akiko y sus secuaces quieren averiguar a como de lugar las identidades del resto de los guereros antes de ser hallados por los mismos...


	8. Investigación

**_Capítulo 8: Investigación..._**

Desde muy temprano Akiko se levantó y se dirigió a la escuela, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, temía que aquellas chicas fueran en verdad esas guerreras de Selene que buscaba exterminar y por lo tanto, eso significaba que había estado equivocada al descartarlas, situación que no podría tolerar… 

Llegó temprano a la escuela buscando a aquellas chicas, tenía que averiguar a como de lugar, por más que temiese, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, al voltear hacia la ventana logró notar la presencia de Haruka Tenoh junto con Michiru quienes parecían aguardar por ella.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…- murmuró sin notar que Lita se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Buenos días- dijo Lita con amplia sonrisa en el rostro -¿Todo bien?-

-¡Ay!- exclamó al ver a Lita –Yo… no- respondió tras titubear.

-Eso veo, Haruka no te haría nada ¿Por qué le temes? Está esperando a Mina- explicó dejándose caer sobre su asiento.

Akiko miró a Lita sin poder emitir una sola palabra más hasta notar la llegada de Amy y Mina quienes parecían tan tranquilas y contentas que le daba más coraje estar atemorizada, apretó sus puños y salió molesta del salón logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes, dejando extrañados a los chicos del grupo.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Amy a Lita con notable expresión de sorpresa.

-Le teme a Haruka, hay que investigarla bien- murmuró sin hacer mayor aspaviento se levantó y salió del salón siendo seguida por ambas compañeras.

Las tres chicas caminaron a través del pasillo esquivando compañeros de otras clases buscando a Akiko hasta hallarla hablando con un tipo extraño que parecía molesto por alguna razón… se escondieron detrás de un muro para poder observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Están aquí esas tres chicas- dijo Philos –tengo que irme-

-¡No! Atácame, veamos si son las guerreras que temo que son- pidió convencida Akiko con la mirada encendida –Si son acabaremos con ellas en seguida-

-¿Segura Señora?- preguntó Philos inseguro.

-Sí…- concluyo Akiko.

Aquel guerrero de Afrodita descubrió sus poderes atacando a su propia diosa para descubrir si aquellas tres chicas que les espiaban eran guerreras de Selene como sospechaban, Al recibir el impacto del ataque de Philos, Akiko gritó ante la sorpresa de las tres chicas quienes observaron como la joven salió disparada hacia unos arbustos.

-Tenemos que ayudarla- dijo Lita sin pensárselo dos veces siendo detenida por Mina.

-No¿Y si es una trampa?- dijo con preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Y si no¿Vamos a dejar que la mate?- respondió Lita con mirada encendida.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Amy viendo las escaleras laterales y los balones de volleyball.

La joven corrió tomando un balón lo arrojó hacia Philos y después tras tomar varias rocas las arrojó hacia ese demonio sin dejar de correr, Lita y Mina tras mirarse un par de segundos hicieron lo mismo hasta que Philos desesperado y molesto comenzó a atacarlas sin obtenerlo hasta que Amy tropezó con una roca cayendo al piso y recibiendo el impacto directamente, Mina se detuvo en seco sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían corrió hacia Amy para sacarla de allí cuando Lita molesta sacó su pluma de transformación.

-Lita…- murmuró Mina de forma inaudible.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!-

Akiko desde los arbustos descubrió que parte de sus sospechas eran ciertas, salió de entre los arbustos fingiendo estar herida.

-Ya estuvo bueno de juegos, verás de lo que soy capaz demonio- amenazó Jupiter furiosa.

-Sabes que acabas de darme tu verdadera identidad ¿verdad guerrera de Selene?- rió Philos –Ahora no acabaré contigo porque ya obtuve suficiente diversión pero pronto nos veremos las caras y sabremos quién es más fuerte…- dijo mientras se desvanecía ante la furia de Jupiter.

Mina miró a Jupiter con decepción y ayudando a Amy a levantarse salieron de allí, finalmente Jupiter se acercó a Akiko para socorrerla:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ayudándola a caminar.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme Señorita Kino, pensé que me odiabas- murmuró lastimosamente –No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, no diré nada a nadie-

-Gracias- dijo Lita más tranquila.

-¿Tus amigas también pueden hacer lo que tú?- preguntó dudosa la joven.

-¿Eh? No, pero ellas sabían…- dijo bajando la mirada.

Sin decir una palabra más ayudó a Akiko a entrar a la enfermería para que fuera atendida junto con Amy, saliendo del lugar para destransformarse en el baño tras haber fingido desaparecer.

A la salida de la escuela Mina, Amy y Serena caminaron hacia la puerta donde Rei las esperaba junto con Michiru sin siquiera ir comentando nada, situación que extrañó a sus amigas que desde la calle las observaban.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rei preocupada de ver la actitud de sus amigas.

-Lita se transformó frente a Akiko, para ayudarla pero…- murmuró Mina preocupada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó angustiada Michiru -¡No puedo creerlo!...-

-Teníamos la sospecha de que ella tuviera algo que ver con los enemigos y ahora ya tienen la identidad de Lita y muy probablemente la sospecha de la nuestra…- susurró Amy con preocupación en su mirada.

-Vamos al templo, allá podremos hablar con calma…- dijo Rei aparentando calma.

-¿Y Lita?- preguntó Michiru mirando a las tres jóvenes a su lado.

-Se quedó en los invernaderos, supongo que piensa que estamos muy enojadas con ella…- dijo Mina mirando a Serena.

-Iré por ella, después de todo entre todos necesitamos pensar qué haremos ahora…- dijo Serena mientras corría hacia los invernaderos donde Lita se encontraba.

Akiko llegó a su penthouse saltando de alegría ante la mirada extrañada de sus guerreros y cómplices.

-¿Tuvo un buen día Señora?- preguntó Eros finalmente.

-¡Sí! Tengo la identidad de la guerrera Jupiter, gracias a Philos logramos que la chica se transformara ante nuestros ojos hoy- rió Akiko con la mirada encendida de gusto.

-Señora…- murmuró Eros –sólo está poniéndose en riesgo…-

-Para nada, se transformó para defenderme- rió nuevamente la diosa.

-Entonces ahora conocemos la identidad de dos guerreras…- pensó Eros en voz alta.

-Y muy probablemente las demás amiguitas y amiguitos que tiene sean el resto de guerreros que estamos buscando, pero quiero ubicar a sus respectivos diosas para acabarlas también, y quitarme estorbos- planeó Afrodita sentándose en su trono.

-Así se hará señora Afrodita, averiguaremos si en verdad esos guerreros son quienes sospechamos que son, y a sus diosas también, por lo pronto hemos reunido buena cantidad de energía- informó Eros mostrándole un contenedor cilíndrico lleno de una extraña luz roja que destellaba intensamente.

-Bien… no dejen de investigar, debemos darnos prisa…- ordenó Akiko mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, señora sus deseos son órdenes- dijo Eros antes de salir de la habitación del trono.


	9. Juntos podemos más

_**Capítulo 7: Juntos podemos más...**_

En los invernaderos Lita recogía algunas fresas que ya estaban en su mejor punto para poder hacer un pastel para sus queridas amigas, de quienes temía estuvieran molestas con ella por lo sucedido horas antes…

-¡Lita vámonos!…- gritaba Serena a su entrada a los invernaderos.

-Ya te enteraste… ¿verdad?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí, pero ya veremos juntas qué hacer- dijo animadamente Serena con un guiño –para eso somos amigas.

-Sí… pero esos tipos…- murmuró bajando la mirada.

-¿Te refieres a Milo, Seiya y ellos?- preguntó Serena dudando.

-Sí…- murmuró Lita.

-¡Ah! Pues somos equipo y creo que hemos llegado a estimarnos mutuamente así que ya veremos- dijó con amplia sonrisa la reencarnación de Selene.

-De acuerdo…- musitó Lita caminando junto con su amiga hacia donde las demás aguardaban por ellas.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó sonriente Michiru.

-Sí- exclamó Serena animada.

-Bien… ¡Pues vamos!- corrió Rei junto con Serena.

Llegaron al templo Hikawa encontrándose con Haruka discutiendo calurosamente con Deathmask y Camus…

-¡Vaya que ustedes son idiotas!- gritaba Haruka furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Michiru acercándose a la escena.

-¡Déjalos, esto se pone bueno!- reía Shiryu.

-¿Es broma?- preguntaba Michiru al dragón de bronce.

-No¿Parece?- respondió con total tranquilidad.

De pronto Deathmask tomó la muñeca derecha de Haruka quien en un hábil movimiento se deshizo del caballero dorado enviándolo lejos a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras tranquila!- gritó nuevamente furiosa.

Todos miraron atónitos a la guerrera de Urano quien tras aquello caminó hacia Michiru quien la miró con cómplice sonrisa.

-Que bueno que llegan…- dijo Saga poniéndose de pie para tratar de cortqar la tensión generada -¿Qué pasó hoy¿Descubrieron algo?-

-Nada…- musitó Mina desviando la mirada hacia Serena.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Haruka notando la extraña actitud de sus amigas.

-Me transformé ante el enemigo porque estaba atacándonos a nosotras y a una compañera-dijo Lita apenada.

-Ya veo…- dijo Saga caminando hacia Lita logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Va a matarla…- musitó Aphrodite logrando captar la atención de las guerreras del sistema solar externo.

-Estaba atacando a una compañera y a ustedes…- reflexionó Saga poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Lita -¿Lograste acabarlo?-

-No… huyó después… desapareció…- respondió bajando la mirada esperando algún ataque.

-Entonces estaba planeado…- dijo con seguridad el geminiano.

-Eso quiere decir que están buscándonos con desesperación… ¿Verdad?- preguntó Rei mirando fijamente al geminiano.

-Sí… lo que falta saber es a qué compañera estaba atacando ese enemigo…- continuó Shiryu.

-A Akiko- dijo Mina volviendo su mirada a Shiryu.

-¿La chica berrinchuda del otro día?- preguntó Saga mirando a Mina.

-Ella misma- respondió la rubia guerrera –Eso quiere decir que ella tiene algo que ver ¿no?-

-Probablemente, vimos todos cómo reaccionó al ser tocada por la chica que mandó a Deathmask a podar el árbol- dijo Saga mirando a Haruka.

-Ya decía yo que de esa chica emanaba una energía extraña- musitó Michiru bajando la mirada hacia su espejo.

-¿Creen que ella sea la diosa que estamos buscando?- preguntó Serena dudando.

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí creo es que debemos mantenernos lejos de ella porque seguramente a estas alturas ya sabe quienes somos todos.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Lita una y otra vez logrando hacerla sentir culpable de la situación en la que se hallaban todos por su causa.

-¿Qué proponen?- preguntó Mina finalmente notando la actitud de Lita.

-Yo sugeriría que nos mantuviéramos lo más juntos posible- dijo Shiryu finalmente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Haruka asombrada.

-No suena ilógico, a estas alturas todos corremos cierto peligro, sobre todo nuestras diosas, por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo todo con tal de mantener nuestras supuestas autonomías, somos un equipo y eso lo dejamos claro desde el inicio, debemos vernos como tal, somos compañeros de batalla ahora, aliados, no enemigos- explicó Mu fijando su postura.

-Tienen razón…- dijo Michiru siendo secundada por Setsuna y Hotaru.

-Pero…- interrumpió nuevamente Haruka.

-Ya conocemos las consecuencias de actuar por nuestra cuenta Haruka… Dudo tener que recordarte lo sucedido con Galaxia…- dijo Setsuna finalmente.

-¡Hey no todos somos idiotas como Deathmask!- aseguró Aioria haciendo acto de presencia.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Haruka finalmente mirando a Michiru.

-Sugiero que nos quedemos todos en la mansión Kido, es lo suficientemente amplia y dudo que la Señorita Saori se moleste, sobre todo si le explicamos la situación- dijo Shun mirando a Seiya.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó el pegaso de bronce.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que avisar en nuestras casas e ir por nuestras cosas- insistió Amy.

-Sí, nosotros las acompañaremos a sus casas a recoger sus cosas y las llevaremos a la Mansión Kido, es mejor que encuentren a dos guerreros que a uno solo- insistió Saga mirando a sus compañeros.

-Sí, las acompañaremos, mientras Seiya y Shun se adelantan a la Mansión Kido e informan todo a la Señorita Saori- aclaró Hyoga.

Bien yo tengo que hablar con mi abuelo y recoger mis cosas, seré la que menos se tarde- rió Rei mirando a Serena.

-¡Ah!- se quejó la joven diosa -¡No es justo!-

-Yo me quedo contigo entonces Rei- dijo Aioria.

-Bien, yo también me quedo- dijo Deathmask.

-No, tu irás con las tres guerreras que viven juntas Deathmask, junto con Shura- dijo Saga mirando al capricorniano quien enseguida asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no mejor determinas de una buena vez quién va con quien para quitarnos de problemas Saga?- pidió Aphrodite esperando ser escuchado para no tener que decidir.

-Bien… Deathmask, Shura y Hyoga irán con Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru; Aioria se queda con Rei; Aphrodite con Michiru; Camus irá con Lita; Shiryu con Amy; Shaka y Milo con Mina; Mu, Aldebarán y yo con Serena, y los demás a la Mansión Kido a explicar todo y alistar lo necesario.

Tras haber repartido a sus compañeros Saga, Mu y Aldebarán salieron del templo Hikawa para que Serena pudiera avisar a su familia que se quedaría en casa de una amiga y llevar algunas cosas; así como el resto de las scouts y caballeros de Athena, hicieron lo mismo…

Un par de horas después se reunieron de nuevo ya en la mansión Kido, donde Saori les dio la bienvenida amablemente y comenzaron a planear posibles estrategias para despistar al enemigo… En el jardín de la mansión Kido Haruka y Michiru conversaban tranquilamente:

-¿Crees que todo esto salga bien?- preguntó Haruka a su amiga, compañera y cómplice Michiru.

-No lo sé, pero creo que era prudente proteger a Serena, después de todo esa chica Akiko debe tener algo que ver con el enemigo- dijo sosteniendo el espejo entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya veo…- suspiró Haruka mientras rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo a Michiru quien la miró con apacible expresión.

Desde el interior de la mansión Camus observaba junto con Milo y Aioria al par de guerreras conversar…

-Ya déjate de tonterías Camus, si quieres acercarte hazlo y no pienses las cosas- dijo Aioria mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero.

-Ellas se aman…- musitó el acuariano –desde el inicio lo noté, pero no quise verlo…-

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Milo finalmente.

-Yo tengo ocupaciones Milo, vivimos en Grecia, eso queda lejos ¿sabías?- inquirió el francés con ironía.

-Sí bueno… pero eso no quiere decir que te alejes sólo porque sospechas que esas dos son amantes ¿o sí?- cuestionó nuevamente el guerrero de Leo.

-Voy a dormir, no tengo ganas de discutir por tonterías con ustedes- expresó finalmente el acuariano despegando su mirada de aquella pálida joven que hubiere llamado su atención.

Subió las escaleras sin emitir un comentario más, ante la mirada desconcertada de sus compañeros quienes enmudecieron y se dedicaron después a tratar de convivir con sus nuevas compañeras de batalla.

_  
_


	10. ¡Que embrollo!

**_Capítulo 10 ¡Qué embrollo!  
_**

Por la mañana las chicas se apresuraron a arreglarse para salir con rumbo a la escuela, justo antes de salir fueron interceptadas por Seiya y Saga que trataban de convencerlas de que se ausentaran por un par de días…

--Si faltamos será sospechoso, no debemos levantar sospechas- dijo firmemente Serena.

--Sí, pero si aún las hay sólo están exponiéndose a que les pongan otra trampa- insistió Seiya.

--Eso es cierto¿Qué van a hacer si vuelven a atacar a alguien que aparentemente es compañero suyo y sólo es para averiguar sus identidades?- inquirió Saga mirando a Serena.

--Yo…- bajó la mirada mientras apretaba el puño derecho en señal de impotencia.

--No podemos dejar que sospechen más de lo que ya hacen- insistió Mina –debemos ir a la escuela, si algo sucede no reaccionaremos como ayer y ya…

--¡Pero sólo están exponiéndose!- repitió Saga más enérgicamente.

--Iremos- dijo finalmente Amy –no podemos dejar que el enemigo sospeche de más, ya conocen la identidad de Lita, lo más probable es que crean que nosotras también tenemos una identidad secreta, así que si faltamos todas hoy sólo se hará obvio, debemos actuar con naturalidad- explicó la joven.

--Ellas tienen razón- dijo Saori bajando las escaleras junto con Milo –lo que podemos hacer es que no vayan solas y se pueda tener alguna manera de mantenernos en contacto en caso necesario-

--¿Cómo podemos mantenernos en contacto con ustedes?- preguntó Saga resignado.

-Nosotras tenemos comunicadores para estar en contacto, es cuestión de darte el de alguna de nosotras y que la que te lo de siempre se mantenga con las demás- explicó Mina.

-Bien… ¿Quién me da su comunicador?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Yo te lo doy- Mina se retiró de la muñeca izquierda el comunicador y se lo dio al guerrero de Géminis.

-Bien, estaremos en contacto con ustedes sin duda, cualquier cosa manténgannos informados- pidió Saori amablemente.

Las chicas sonrieron y tras asentir salieron apresuradas para llegar a tiempo a sus clases dejando a Haruka y Setsuna mirando desde la sala…

--¿Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer?- preguntó Saga.

--Sí, yo trabajo pero iré con ellas para estar pendiente, y Haruka irá conmigo- dijo Setsuna con voz apacible.

--De acuerdo, cualquier cosa supongo nos mantendrán informados ¿no es así?- preguntó Seiya a la mayor de las scouts.

--Por supuesto- agregó Setsuna con ligera sonrisa.

--Bien.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la mansión con rumbo a la preparatoria de Juuban donde estudiaban sus compañeras para poder estar pendientes de cualquier situación.

--¡Serena ya guarda silencio!- pidió Amy a su compañera que reía a carcajadas logrando llamar la atención de los presentes en el salón, incluida Akiko.

Akiko miró a las jóvenes actuar de forma tan natural que comenzó a dudar, quizás lo que Lita le había dicho era cierto y sólo ella era una de las dichosas guerreras que buscaba… entonces sólo le quedqaba una salida provocar que Lita la condujera hacia sus compañeras y por sobre todo a las diosas que quería eliminar.

--Señorita Kino…- interrumpió la joven rencarnación de Afrodita a sus compañeras.

--¿Sí?- preguntó Lita volviendo su mirada a Akiko.

--¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?- dijo tímidamente, actitud que logró crispar los nervios de Mina.

--¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Amy logrando sorprender a sus amigas.

--Claro- interrumpió Lita antes que el asunto creciera a dimensiones insospechadas –vamos afuera, ya regreso chicas.

Ambas jóvenes abandonaron el aula ante la mirada estupefacta de Mina y Amy quienes intentaron levantarse de sus asientos para seguir a Lita siendo detenidas por Serena.

--Dejen a Lita resolver el asunto- pidió Serena –tengámosle confianza, por favor.

--¡No es falta de confianza!- insistió Mina preocupada -¿Qué tal si en serio es lo que sospechamos y le hace algo?-

--No creo- dijo Serena nuevamente –si no regresa en un par de minutos iremos enseguida-

Las dos chicas caminaron en el pasillo del piso donde se hallaba su salón de clases hasta de pronto detenerse frente a la ventana…

--¿De qué querías hablarme Akiko?- preguntó finalmente Lita quebrando el silencio que se había mantenido desde salir del aula.

--Darte las gracias por lo de ayer…- dijo mirando fijamente a su compañera –no cualquiera salva la vida de alguien que lo molesta e insulta, y sé que he hecho eso contigo, y lo lamento de verdad… arriesgaste tu seguridad ante ese sujeto y tu vida por protegerme a mí y a tus amigas.

Lita bajó la mirada de forma pensativa, sabía que debía mantenerse lejos de esa chica, desde un inicio había percibido que Akiko implicaba problemas, pero jamás había pensado que serían tan graves…

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriente –me da gusto saber que tú y mis amigas estén bien, ya veré la manera de cuidarme y acabar con aquel demonio… es mejor que regresemos a clase.

Ambas chicas regresaron al salón, Akiko estaba pensativa… ¿en verdad sus amigas no eran también sus compañeras de armas?... y si efectivamente era como decía, entonces ¿sus verdaderas compañeras de armas y los guerreros de Athena ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido?... esas dudas le llenaban la cabeza de múltiples hipótesis, situación que evitaba que la presuntuosa joven se concentrara en sus clases y sus planes.

Desde lo alto de uno de los edificios de la escuela Uranus y Pluto observaban y seguían cuidadosamente a sus compañeras, estaban seguras que esa chica era parte del bando enemigo, lo que no sabían y ni siquiera imaginaban era la verdadera función de la joven…

En la mansión Kido los caballeros dorados y de bronce conversaban amenamente en el jardín sobre sus planes futuros, tras haber terminado con aquella misión, ya que sin duda alguna el tener que trabajar con otras personas, y mejor aún jóvenes guerreras, les había hecho reflexionar sobre varios aspectos de sus vidas personales…

--Buen día- la calmada y dulce voz de Michiru logró captar la atención de los guerreros quienes en seguida volvieron su mirada a ambas jóvenes que les miraban desde la puerta del jardín.

--¡Hola chicas!- exclamó Seiya agitando su mano.

--Hola¿cómo ha estado su día?- preguntó Hotaru con amplia, pero sombría sonrisa.

--Bien, estábamos conversando sobre lo que haremos después que esto termine…- dijo esperanzadamente Shiryu.

--Ya vemos- la sonrisa de la joven violinista lucía triste, como si hubiera algo que la entristeciera profundamente…

--Sí¿ustedes han pensado en ello?- preguntó Saga finalmente.

--¡Yo sí!…- dijo entusiasmada la menor de las jóvenes, ante la mirada de su compañera –quiero terminar la secundaria por fin y conocer Europa-

--¡Vaya!- exclamó Aioria contagiado del entusiasmo que la pequeña demostraba -¡Ese es un plan ambicioso!-

--¿Y tú Michiru?- preguntó Camus.

-Pienso seguir realizando recitales de violín y galerías de pintura, digamos que amo el arte- la mirada de la joven se llenó de cierta esperanza, como si deseara con fuerza poder conseguir todo lo que anhelaba, aunque no lo expresara por completo…

--Algún día me encantaría escucharte tocar el violín- dijo Shun sonriente, mientras Saga se levantaba de su asiento…

--Hay que llevar las cajas que Saori nos dijo a las bodegas- dijo finalmente Saga mirando a sus compañeros quienes se levantaron para acompañarlo.

--Voy a dejar mis cosas a la habitación, ya vengo Michiru…- Hotaru corrió con sus útiles escolares entre sus brazos para cambiarse de ropa y dejar sus cosas ahí.

Michiru caminó hasta una banca desde la que podían admirarse las hermosas flores que Saori tanto cuidaba, suspiró con aires de tristeza bajando su mirada hacia sus manos…

--¿Por qué de nuevo viene ese sentimiento de soledad?…- murmuró sin darse cuenta que era escuchada por Milo y Camus que la miraban desde un par de árboles cercanos.

--Deberías hablar con ella- dijo Milo mirando la curiosidad carcomiendo a su entrañable amigo.

--No lo sé…- dijo finalmente Camus totalmente indeciso.

--Ve, no pierdes nada conociéndola, siempre puedes ganar una gran amiga ¿no lo crees así?- dijo el escorpión con cómplice sonrisa y un guiño.

--De acuerdo…- suspiró el joven francés.

Camus caminó lentamente hacia la banca donde la joven violinista contemplaba sus manos.

--Son hermosas ¿no crees?- preguntó antes de llegar hasta la banca sacando a Michiru de sus pensamientos.

--¿Perdón?- preguntó confundida.

--Dije que las flores de Saori son hermosas, no lo crees así- dijo sentándose al lado de la chica.

--Sí, tiene una gran variedad de flores, todas hermosas…- dijo sonriente y volviendo su mirada a las flores.

--¿Tienes algún problema Michiru?- preguntó Camus mirándola fijamente.

--¿Me estuviste observando, verdad?- preguntó con ligera sonrisa.

--Algo así, venía para acá, pero te ví demasiado pensativa y triste y por eso me acerqué¿Ocurre algo? Te he notado así en momentos…-

La preocupación reflejada en el rostro del acuariano le hizo sonreír y sentirse más calmada, y mirando hacia el cielo comenzó a relatar…

--Desde hace un par de semanas comencé a tener un sentimiento de vacío, de soledad, siempre he sido solitaria, pero también me he acostumbrado a estar cerca de Haruka, a tal grado que a veces siento que dependo de ella, pero…- bajó la mirada nuevamente –tuve un sueño terrible… soñé que ella se desvanecía entre mis brazos, que me dejaba sola…- cerró fuertemente sus ojos brotando un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

El acuariano observó y escuchó atentamente a la joven logrando sentir su miedo, su tristeza y su soledad…

--Temo que se haga realidad… no podría con eso-

Camus permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el pasto, la joven miró de reojo al caballero dorado esperando alguna reacción del mismo hasta suspirar un poco más tranquila.

--Un sueño es un sueño, no tiene por qué cumplirse necesariamente, verás como todo estará bien…- la voz calmada del acuariano le ayudó a serenarse…

Sabía que ese hombre la miraba y que se sentía curioso por ella, pero Michiru sólo tenía a una sola persona en su corazón y pensamientos… Haruka.

--Muchas gracias, espero tengas razón, porque eso me tranquilizaría mucho- rió Michiru mirando al cabizbajo francés.

--Verás que sí- respondió finalmente Camus devolviéndole la mirada y una ligera sonrisa a su interlocutora.


	11. Despejando dudas

**Capítulo 11: ****Despejando dudas… **

Amy y Mina fueron las primeras en llegar a la mansión Kido, seguidas por Serena y Lita quienes llevaban consigo las fresas que habían cosechado ese mismo día antes de salir, entraron a la sala donde Aioria y Milo conversaban tranquilamente…

--¡Hola!- exclamó Serena entusiasmada.

--Hola niñas¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Milo sonriente.

--Bien, hoy Lita hará ese delicioso pastel de fresas que sólo ella sabe hacer- dijo feliz Serena mientras mostraba a ambos guerreros la canastilla con fresas que habían llevado.

--¡Eso suena genial!- dijo Milo con la mirada encendida tan sólo de pensar en el pastel.

--Lo haré después de comer, para que podamos cenarlo- aseveró finalmente Lita con amplia sonrisa.

--¿Y los demás?- preguntó Mina buscando a sus amigas y al resto de los guerreros.

--Ah pues… Haruka y Setsuna salieron desde temprano, Michiru, Hotaru y Camus están allá afuera platicando y algunos salieron con Saori a la fundación- explicó Aioria.

--¿Y Rei?- preguntó Amy -¿no ha vuelto?...

--No, pero no debe de tardar, creo que Ikki y Shun iban por ella porque tenían que ir por donde está la escuela- explicó Milo notando la preocupación en Amy –pero… ¿Por qué no se sientan a descansar? Ya no deben tardar los demás y pronto comeremos para que puedas hacer tu pastel-

Todos comenzaron a preparar la mesa para que cuando llegaran los demás de sus actividades pudieran sentarse a comer juntos y poder conversar, pese a que aún algunos no se llevaban bien del todo, la convivencia era tolerable y a veces, hasta graciosa, sobre todo cuando Haruka discutía con Deathmask por que él insistía ser más fuerte, o las discusiones entre Hotaru y Aphrodite porque la pequeña consideraba la vanidad del pisciano una rotunda idiotez…

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó Saori llegando junto con Rei, Shun, Ikki y Deathmask.

-¡Qué bien! Ya está la comida…- dijo Serena entusiasmada.

Tras lavarse las manos, todos se sentaron en el comedor para que empezaran a servir la deliciosa crema de nuez que la cocinera había preparado, el hambre en algunos era grande por lo que sin más comenzaron a comer casi de inmediato causando asombro sobre todo en Saori y Amy…

-¿Tenían mucha hambre verdad?- preguntó sonriente Saori a sus guerreros y a las chicas.

-¡Sí! por dormilona tuve que irme sin desayunar- explicó Serena apenas despegando la boca de la cuchara para rellenarla de nuevo con sopa.

Aquella simple confesión de la joven rubia logró arrancar sonoras carcajadas de sus amigas y de algunos guerreros, logrando aliviar la tensión que Saori creía que existía entre todos.

-Vaya que la comida hoy a estado especialmente buena- expresó Shiryu tras engullir el último bocado del lomo almendrado que acababan de comer…

-Sí… vaya que a estado deliciosa y entretenida- rió Amy mirando la sonrisa en la mayoría de los presentes.

-Sí, sí… voy afuera, quiero aire fresco- dijo Deathmask levantándose de su silla ante la mirada de desconcierto de la mayoría, con excepción de Saga y Aphrodite.

-Voy a ver qué tiene…- murmuró el sueco al geminiano.

Aphrodite salió detrás de Deathmask para despejar sus dudas, estaba bien que odiara trabajar en equipo con ellas, pero al igual que todos, Deathmask también había reído durante la comida, había participado, sabía que si él no averiguaba a su manera, Saga o Saori lo harían a sus respectivas maneras.

-¿Todo bien Deathmask?- preguntó el peliceleste al llegar donde su compañero de armas y amigo se encontraba sentado.

-Si… sólo estoy aburrido y hastiado de tanta gente- refunfuñó el cangrejo recostándose sobre el pasto.

-¿De verdad es eso? O no quieres admitir la verdad- respondió el pisciano sentándose a su lado.

-Es que…- dijo mirando fijamente hacia las nubes, cosa rara en él.

-¿Qué pasa Deathmask?- preguntó nuevamente Aphrodite.

-Estaba verdaderamente a gusto, no estoy acostumbrado a ello, además que no quiero acostumbrarme a esas niñas ahora para después tener que separarnos y volver a la vieja rutina pero ahora con hastío… no sé si me entiendes- explicó sentándose y mirando a su compañero que le veía comprensivamente.

-Te entiendo, y no sólo yo, sino que varios de los demás están igual, creo que hasta la señorita Kido lo ha notado, además que por ahí hay interés de algunos con algunas y viceversa…- manifestó el pisciano.

-Sí, lo sé, varios de ellos son muy obvios…- rió Deathmask.

-¿Sabes que Saori se incomodó con tu actitud, verdad?- preguntó Aphrodite.

-Lo sé, después hablaré con ella, no quiero que tome medidas…- pensó en voz alta.

Ambos guerreros continuaron platicando amenamente en el pasto mientras los demás aún platicaban en el comedor mientras Lita hacía el pastel ayudada por Mina y Seiya, quien era algo torpe para las artes culinarias…

-¡Vas a tirar la masa Seiya!- gritó Lita alarmada al ver que Seiya batía los ingredientes para formar la masa de forma muy brusca y sin cuidado.

-No, ya verás que me queda mejor que como te queda con batidora…- atinó a decir el Pegaso de bronce.

-Yo lo dudo- dijo Mina mirando parte de la mezcla alrededor del Pegaso.

-A ver qué pasa aquí…- rió Amy entrando a la cocina junto con Saga y Shiryu.

Al ver el desastre que Seiya tenía con una de las mezclas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Lita y Mina contemplaban cómo Seiya insistía en batir su mezcla de esa manera.

-¿Cada quién va a hacer un pastel?- preguntó Saga recobrando la compostura.

-Algo así…- dudó Lita –Esa era la idea, que Seiya aprendiera pero… -

-Bien…- Saga se acercó a Seiya y le quitó el recipiente que contenía la masa para el pastel –Se hace así ¿no?- comenzó a batirla primero torpemente hasta tomar un ritmo parejo.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Lita con amplia sonrisa.

-¡Vaya un guerrero repostero!- rió Mina mientras engrasaba su molde para verter la mezcla que había preparado.

-Que graciosa…- dijo Saga concentrado mientras Seiya lo miraba cuidadosa y atentamente.

-¡Ya salió el mío del horno!- exclamó Lita sacando su pastel del horno –Ahora lo decoraré…-

Mientras Saga terminaba de batir los ingredientes que aún no tomaban la consistencia requerida, Seiya engrasaba y enharinaba el molde y Mina ingresaba el suyo al horno para que se cociera. Las bromas, jugarretas con masa y risas llenaban la cocina de un ambiente de cordialidad que alegraba a Saori y Serena a la vez que las preocupaba…

En la sala, Milo, Rei, Aioria, Haruka y Michiru jugaban póquer animadamente siendo observados por Hotaru y Shun que se burlaban de cada jugada que hacían para desconcentrarlos…

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en el lujoso penthouse de Akiko, sus guerreros comenzaba a planear sus siguientes movimientos, sobre todo porque ya contaban con valiosa información: las identidades de dos de las guerreras de la Luna, y sospechaban del resto de las amigas de ambas y los misteriosos amigos de las mismas…

-Hemos reunido ya suficiente energía para nuestra señora Eros, creo que debemos comenzar acabando a las guerreras y a los guerreros para ir quitándonos de estorbos- dijo Philos de forma seria y calculadora.

-Es probable, pero ya sabes que no podemos hacer nada si la Señora Afrodita no nos autoriza antes…- explicó el general.

-Después de todo es el mismo objetivo, los pasos y su orden no importan, el fin es conseguir el control sobre la Tierra y que nuestra señora sea la máxima diosa…- expresó Anteros interrumpiendo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Philos a su general.

-¡Perfecto, hagámoslo!- exclamó eufórico –Hagamos algún movimiento para llamar la atención de esos molestos guerreros y aprovechemos para sacarlos de la jugada, de ser posible, definitivamente…

**Notas finales: **

Próximo capítulo:

**"¡Cuidado!"**

El enemigo ataca desesperadamente en la torre de Tokio, algunos guerreros van al rescate de las personas que son afectadas pero al final todo resulta ser una trampa...


	12. ¡Cuidado!

**Notas capítulo:**

Espero sea de su agrado, sugerencias y comentarios bienvenidos.

Aviso: Voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo en un par de semanas por falta de tiempo para escribir, ruego al cielo que mi horario se organice ya XD

**Capítulo 12: ****¡Cuidado!**

En la mansión Kido, todos merendaban tranquilamente café y pastel cuando una llamada telefónica interrumpió a Haruka…

-¿Segura?, vamos para allá, aún no hagas nada, espéranos Setsuna…-

Todos miraron con atención a la agresiva guerrera colgar el teléfono y dirigirse a ellos:

-Setsuna dice que hay demonios en la torre de Tokio, que ya hay gente derribada e inconsciente.

Saori y Serena se miraron mutuamente y por fin Saori tomó la palabra:

-Vayan, vean con exactitud qué sucede y acaben con ello, no quiero que se arriesguen todos, puede ser una trampa…- la preocupación de la joven diosa era visible a tal grado que Serena interrumpió…

-Que vayan 3 guerreros y 3 guerreras, en caso de necesitar refuerzos entonces avísennos e iremos de inmediato- dijo con seguridad no antes vista.

-¡No! Tú te quedas sin importar lo que pase ¿entendido?- dijo angustiada Mina siendo secundada por Haruka.

-Sí princesa, tú y la señorita Kido deben permanecer aquí, ustedes son el objetivo a destruir, no podemos permitirlo, sólo ustedes son capaces de terminar con una diosa…

-De acuerdo, pero cuídense por favor…- insistió la joven reencarnación de Selene.

-Bien, iremos Deathmask, Aioria y yo- dijo Saga tomando la caja de su armadura –los demás cuiden todo aquí-

-Sí- dijo Camus tranquilizando a su compañero.

-De acuerdo, de nosotras iremos Uranus, Rei y yo- la voz de Mina se escuchaba segura, tomó su pluma de transformación con la mano derecha y… -Por favor cuiden a la princesa…- pidió finalmente.

-Tranquila Sailor Venus, así lo haremos- dijo Lita –pero cuídense y regresen sanos.

-Así será- interrumpió Saga -¿Están listas?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó Uranus más que lista.

Todos desaparecieron de la mansión con la ayuda de Luna y Artemis que los transportaron haciendo acopio de su energía y de las scouts que iban.

Al llegar a la zona donde 4 demonios atacaban a la gente y Setsuna observaba todo desde una columna decidieron comenzar a atacar para impedir que más personas resultaran heridas…

-Setsuna regresa por favor- pidió Venus acercándose a su compañera.

-Pero…- dudó la joven guerrera.

-Nos haremos cargo, ve a cuidar a la princesa- dijo Uranus mientras golpeaba a un demonio sin piedad.

-Bien… nos vemos- dijo Setsuna saliendo del lugar.

Philos, Eros y Anteros observaban a los guerreros cuidadosamente, esperando hacer su aparición en el momento más oportuno…

-Ese guerrero es el líder de los de Athena ¿no?- preguntó Philos señalando al geminiano.

-Creo que sí, al menos escuché que el guerrero de géminis es de los más poderosos y por eso se ha ganado cierto liderazgo en la orden ateniense…- explicó Eros.

-Es el objetivo principal entonces…- dijo Anteros esperando a que el geminiano se descuidara para atacarlo a traición…

-Leo y Mars ayuden a las personas a salir de aquí- ordenó Saga mientras los demás aún luchaban con los demonios.

-Sí…- respondió Aioria ayudando a un par de jóvenes a salir de la torre, junto con Mars.

Mientras Deathmask luchaba contra el demonio, éste tomó fuerza tras absorberla de una niña que se hallaba por ahí cerca logrando lanzar al guerrero contra una estructura metálica y casi haciéndolo caer al vacío, Uranus notando aquello lanzó un ataque junto con Venus al demonio para poder correr a ayudar al caballero dorado que había quedado atorado entre algunos hierros retorcidos…

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Deathmask al no poder zafarse y ver que el demonio se aproximaba a él de forma peligrosa.

-¡Tierra Tiembla!...-

El poder de Haruka logró herir al demonio a tal grado que volteó furioso contra la guerrera dándole tiempo a Deathmask de zafarse y junto con ella acabar con aquella bestia.

--¿Con cuántos hemos acabado ya?- preguntó Saga a Venus mientras terminaba con el último de los demonios.

-Con 3, estás por acabar el cuarto- exclamó mientras socorría a una muchacha a salir del piso para que Mars la sacara.

-Bien… ¡Explosión Galáctica!- el fuerte ataque del geminiano derrotó por fin al demonio que había sido debilitado poco a poco.

-Es ahora…- exclamó Philos juntando su energía para atacar junto con Anteros al guerrero por la espalda.

El poderoso ataque de ambos guerreros de Afrodita se aproximaba a una velocidad impresionante hacia Saga siendo percibido por Uranus y Deathmask que aún estaba tratando de zafar al guerrero de Cáncer de su prisión…

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Uranus alarmada.

Venus saltó empujando al geminiano para que evitara el impacto de tremendo poder sin poder impedir que el golpe le diera directamente siendo despedida hasta uno de los ventanales quebrándolos y cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó el caballero dorado de Géminis buscando al dueño de tal ataque…

-¡Venus!- exclamó Uranus corriendo a ayudar a su compañera –Reacciona Venus, vamos…-

Philos se hizo notar en el lugar atacando directamente al geminiano nuevamente, sin contar que Leo y Mars se encontraban de nuevo ahí…

-¡Relámpagos de voltaje!-

-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!-

El fuerte ataque del caballero dorado de Leo y de Sailor Mars impactaron directamente al costado del maligno guerrero quien cayó delante del geminiano, quien le levantó del cuello apretándolo sin consideración alguna…

-¿Tú fuiste quien me atacó cobardemente?- preguntó amenazante.

-S…sí- respondió sofocado por la fuerte presión que ejercía la mano de Saga sobre su cuello –Voy a matarte…-

El geminiano arrojó a aquel guerrero contra un muro para proceder a atacarlo…

-¡Explosión Galáctica!- aquel ataque envolvió a Philos quien enseguida comenzó a gritar de dolor hasta caer moribundo.

-Deja que lo acabe ¿Sí?- preguntó Deathmask.

-Claro…- dijo volviendo su mirada a aquel despojo de guerrero que yacía en el suelo.

Caminó hacia donde las dos guerreras y el caballero de Leo intentaban hacer reaccionar a Sailor Venus quien yacía ensangrentada e inconsciente en el piso. Deathmask, quien también se encontraba herido se acercó a la escena donde Mars angustiada llamaba incesantemente a su amiga sin conseguir nada.

-Regresemos a la base, allí veremos qué hacer…- dijo el guerrero de Cáncer logrando hacerlos reaccionar.

-Tiene razón…- dijo el geminiano levantando a la joven guerrera con expresión de molestia mezclada con impotencia.

Llegaron a la mansión Kido, nada más atravesar el umbral de la casa las jóvenes retomaron sus identidades normales y los guerreros ingresaron aún con sus armaduras ya que Leo ayudaba a Deathmask y Saga llevaba a Venus inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Serena angustiada al ver a su amiga en esas condiciones -¿Está?...-

-¡No!- exclamó Rei cerrando los ojos –Está viva Serena pero muy malherida.

-Uno de esos guerreros me atacó a traición y ella impidió que me diera a mí…- explicó Saga caminando hacia las escaleras –Mu ayúdala por favor…- pidió sin perder su compostura.

-Yo le ayudo- dijo Setsuna levantándose del sillón para socorrer al ariano en aquella misión.

Los caballeros presentes notaron la furia contenida del geminiano mientras las chicas buscaban vendas e indumentaria médica para que Mu y Setsuna se encargaran de atender a la guerrera caída en batalla.

**Notas finales: **

Próximo capítulo: "¡Vamos bien!"

Mina está fuera de combate, y por ello no puede asistir a la excuela por lo que Akiko refuerza sus sospechas e que esas chicas son en verdad las guerreras que busca aniquilar, por su parte sus guerreros planean el próximo golpe...


	13. ¡Vamos bien!

**Notas capítulo:**

Espero sea de su agrado, sugerencias y comentarios bienvenidos.

**Capítulo 12: ****¡Vamos bien!**

De regreso al penthouse Eros y Anteros comentaron a su diosa los resultados de la misión que habían emprendido, logrando enfadarla al contarle sobre la muerte de Philos a manos del enemigo.

-¡Cómo son estúpidos!- gritó furiosa la caprichosa diosa.

-Lo sentimos señora, al menos dejamos a un guerrero y una guerrera fuera del juego- explicó Eros.

-¡No me importa, el precio es demasiado alto!- continuó exclamando iracunda –¡Planeen algo bueno ya, porque ellos van a querer hallarnos para acabarnos y eso no es bueno!

-Sí señora…- exclamaron al unísono ambos guerreros saliendo de la habitación del trono de la joven y maniática diosa Afrodita.

Caminaron hasta la amplia estancia sin emitir una sola palabra hasta estar sentados frente a frente…

-¡Yo digo que vamos bien¿no?- dijo Anteros a un ensimismado Eros que sólo le miraba de reojo.

-Supongo…-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero de batalla.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido, se nos agota el tiempo, y los recursos también… tiene que ser algo bueno y ya- explicó mirando a su compañero.

-Veamos…- pensó levantándose y caminando frente a Eros –Ya dejamos a dos fuera, sabemos la identidad de otras dos y suponemos la de los demás, por lo que creo que es mejor atacar directo con demonios, pero esta vez los más poderosos y hacerlo en la escuela esa donde las chiquillas esas estudian para que los guerreros que las vigilan para cuidarlas también acaben envueltos en esto…- dijo Anteros señalando la ventana.

-Bien… planeémoslo todo a detalle y mañana daremos el golpe, esperemos que funcione o al menos dejemos a más fuera de esto, y si es muertos que mejor…-

La noche transcurrió lenta en la mansión Kido, Deathmask estaba siendo atendido por sus heridas también y Mina aún no reaccionaba, y los habían trasladado finalmente al hospital de la fundación Graude para que personal médico les atendiera mejor. Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, aguardando que los médicos les dieran noticias de sus dos compañeros heridos, ya que después de todo, ya habían construido un equipo de trabajo…

-Creo que ustedes chicas deberían descansar- insistió Saori –Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y cualquier noticia les avisaremos de inmediato, mañana deben ir a la escuela si no van esa chica Akiko sospechará y entonces atacará directamente, cosa que por ahora nos sería contraproducente…-

-Tiene razón, no es lo mismo justificar la falta de una que la de todas…- reafirmó Amy.

-Aioria, Seiya y Shiryu vayan con ellas, y mañana permanezcan juntos, no dudo que el enemigo ataque en alguna parte de nuevo, Camus, Milo y Shun vayan con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru y Mu acompaña a Setsuna por favor…- la voz de Shaka, quien se había mantenido lo más sereno posible sonaba preocupada pero segura.

-Que Aphrodite, Ikki y Hyoga acompañen todo el tiempo a la señorita Kido- pidió Saga reaccionando de su aturdimiento.

-Bien…- dijo Shaka –Saga y yo permaneceremos aquí esperando noticias sobre ellos y cualquier cosa informaremos de inmediato, cualquier situación que se presente también manténgannos informados-

-Por supuesto- dijo Michiru asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tal cual habían determinado se retiraron a la mansión para descansar lo más que pudieran para retomar sus actividades cotidianas para disimular su preocupación.

En el hospital Shaka y Saga esperaban lo más tranquilos que podían noticias de los médicos, El guerrero de Virgo sin necesidad de ver directamente a Saga podía percibir la impotencia, el coraje y la desesperación del geminiano…

-Debes estar agradecido con la chica Saga, si ese golpe te hubiera dado a ti, por la armadura y el daño en la misma, te habría destrozado internamente y lo sabes- dijo Shaka mirando a Saga, quien se asombro de verle con los ojos abiertos.

.Lo sé pero… no debía ser así- dijo mirando sus manos fijamente.

-No es como que está muerta Saga, esperemos que se reponga pronto, verás que todo estará bien…-

-Sí, eso espero…-

El sol hizo su aparición, imponente como los últimos días, era primavera aún pero podía percibirse ese espíritu veraniego, sobre todo en los estudiantes que ansiaban salir a la playa y disfrutar… todos conversaban de ello en la preparatoria, planes, ambiciones veraniegas, sueños… Lita, Amy y Serena se miraban mutuamente deseando que su amiga estuviera con ellas en el aula, la habían visto muy mal, pero no querían pensar lo peor… sabían que Mina era fuerte y se repondría pero ahora debían enfocarse en cumplir esa misión que estaba saliéndoles tan cara hasta entonces.

-¿Y la señorita Aino?- preguntó Akiko acercándose a sus compañeras que conversaban de tarea al verla llegar.

-Mina está enferma, su madre me llamó ayer y me dijo que avisara a los profesores- respondió Amy con total seriedad.

-¡Pobre!- exclamó la hipócrita joven –Espero se mejore pronto y regrese a clase…-

Lita miró como Akiko retornaba a su lugar rodeada de chicos, sabía que Akiko había sido hipócrita y estaba, por dentro, burlándose de Mina, quizás hasta sospechaba la verdadera razón de su ausencia, de pronto la voz del profeso de matemáticas llamó su atención despertándola de su ensimismamiento…

-Señorita Kino la buscan allá afuera –

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Lita despistada.

-Un joven está esperándola allá afuera dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted, vaya y vuelva a clase…- dijo el profesor sentándose frente al escritorio.

-Sí señor Fuji- dijo respetuosamente la chica y salió del aula sin hacer mayor aspaviento.

Amy y Serena se miraron con confundida expresión mientras Akiko las vigilaba de cerca, temían que el joven que la llamaba fuera el enemigo que conocía su identidad pero salir sin más lograría llamar la atención de todos y sobre todo de Akiko.

Lita bajó la escalinata, una profesora le había informado que el misterioso joven la esperaba en el patio de la institución por lo que con el corazón en la garganta, pensaba demasiadas cosas, así como podía ser alguno de los guerreros podía ser algún enemigo que conociera su identidad…

Salió del edificio lentamente, evaluándolo todo a su alrededor, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sujetó fuertemente su pluma de transformación en caso de necesitarla, si Mina había resultado herida por un ataque cobarde ella no podía darse el lujo de salir lastimada también… de lejos vio un perfil por fuera de la escuela, por la lejanía no podía descifrar quien era.

-Ya despertó tu amiga…- dijo la voz grave de Aioria que se asomó por aquel medio muro.

-¡Dios! Gracias… me imaginé muchas cosas… yo creí que era el enemigo quien me buscaba…- explicó aliviada.

-Me imaginé cuando te ví caminar con esa expresión entre confusa y preocupada- respondió el guerrero sonriente.

-Gracias por avisar… ¿Cómo está Mina?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Confundida, adolorida tiene demasiadas heridas y algunas fracturas, pero estará bien- explicó el griego.

-Me alegra¿Están Saga y Shaka con ella?-

-Sí, con ella y Deathmask quien sale hoy del hospital-

-Eso es maravilloso, debo regresar a clase, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos- dijo sonriente mientras corría de regreso al edificio.

En el hospital Saori y Shaka se encontraban dentro de la habitación de Mina contándole lo sucedido…

-Ya veo…- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Los doctores dicen que estarás bien, es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia- explicó Saori con cálida sonrisa.

-Lo que menos tengo es tiempo ahora, no puedo esperar el enemigo atacará pronto y debo cuidar de mi princesa- dijo con los ojos empañados, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos logrando que Saori se preocupara.

-Tranquila Mina, Serena estará bien, y tú lo estarás también, ten paciencia para que puedas seguir protegiéndola-

La joven diosa, auque titubeaba gracias a su propia inseguridad con respecto a todo lo sucedido y lo que sucedería, quería tranquilizar a la joven guerrera que se sentía defraudada y humillada por haber sido derribada con un solo golpe.

-Ten calma, no podrás hacer nada si te desesperas- dijo Shaka por fin interviniendo.

-Lo sé…- musitó –eso haré-

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a la chica sola, para que pudiera tranquilizarse, Deathmask salió caminando despacio seguido por un médico hasta llegar con Saori.

-Señorita Kido, el joven está mejor, deberá descansar para que las costillas fracturadas queden como debe ser, está vendado y se recomienda que la venda quede lo más tensa posible para dar firmeza y soporte, de no ser así se tendrá que enyesar de emergencia- explicó el médico mientras Deathmask hacía gestos de fastidio y Saori ponía entera atención a sus palabras.

-Así se hará, gracias doctor por todo, sobre Mina…-

-Ella saldrá hasta dentro de dos días, queremos tenerla bajo observación- insistió el doctor.

-Entendemos, gracias de nuevo.

-Los llevaré a casa y regresaré para acompañarla- dijo Saga levantándose del sillón.

-Yo me quedo, tú llévalos y vigila que todo esté en orden Saga- insistió Shaka.

-Es igual quien venga y quien se quede- dijo Saori intuyendo el comportamiento de su guerrero.

-Bien, iré a despedirme y los llevaré entonces- dijo Shaka caminando a la puerta de la habitación.

-Saga cualquier cosa avísanos, vendremos enseguida- solicitó Saori –espero que arregles ese asunto tuyo…-

Saga, sorprendido, miró a su diosa quien le sonreía infundiéndole paz, sabía que ella conocía su sentir sobre lo acontecido después de la batalla, sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a que le salvaran, y sobre todo sabía que la chica en cuestión era de su agrado…

Shaka salió de la habitación tranquilo, caminó hacia donde Deathmask y Saori le esperaban y tras despedirse de Saga se retiraron del hospital hacia la mansión Kido… Saga regresó a la habitación, entro en silencio como esperando que ella le recriminase algo, pero nada, la joven permaneció muda, ensimismada mirándole con tranquilidad…

-¿Necesitas algo Mina?- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio que se había creado desde su entrada.

-Estoy bien, gracias Saga, sólo me duele la espalda…- dijo con ligera sonrisa.

-Lamento que resultaras herida por ayudarme, te agradezco que lo hayas hecho…- dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No necesitas agradecer nada Saga, me da gusto ver que estás bien, somos compañeros de batalla, estaré bien- la sonrisa de la chica llamó su atención, sabía que ella misma se sentía adolorida y quizás hasta molesta por haber resultado herida pero no estaba haciéndoselo sentir…

-Si quieres decir que estás enojada, molesta…¡Dilo! No me molestaré en absoluto- dijo con dejo de desesperación.

La mirada asombrada de Mina ante lo dicho por Saga logró hacerlo sentir aún más incómodo con todo…

-¿Estás enojado por lo que pasó?- preguntó curiosa.

-No es por que me hayas ayudado, sino porque hayas resultado herida por ello- reconoció el geminiano sentándose a un lado de la joven.

Mina se sonrojó tras escuchar aquellas palabras, en verdad aquel fuerte guerrero parecía preocuparse por ella, desde aquella tarde que habían conversado sabía que le gustaba aquel guerrero pero también sabía que era imposible cualquier tipo de relación entre ambos y ahora, con más razón… desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, sentía la asombrada mirada de Saga sobre ella, sobre su evidente sonrojo y eso la apenaba aún más…

-No deberías enojarte por eso- dijo recuperando su entusiasmo y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó desconcertado Saga.

-¡Ah pues…¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo ¿Qué no?- preguntó sonriente y dando golpecitos en el brazo del geminiano.

Saga se desconcertó aún más por aquella extraña reacción en la chica frente a él, la había visto pensativa segundos atrás y ahora parecía feliz como si nada hubiera pasado y hasta bromeaba… sin duda aquellos aparentes cambios en su estado de ánimo le infundían más y más curiosidad…

-Mina…- la miró fijamente a los ojos arrancándole un sopor más intenso –Sí, habría hecho lo mismo por ti-

El geminiano desvió la mirada hacia la ventana para ocultar su nerviosismo, jamás había hablado de emociones con alguien que no fueran Mu o Shaka, sus entrañables amigos, pero una chica era, para él, aún más difícil, sobre todo al tratarse de la chica de la que creía estar prendado, y no era, para nada, que jamás hubiera estado con alguna chica, sencillamente jamás se había involucrado de la manera en que lo había hecho ahora…

Mina le miró tranquila, con ligera sonrisa, creía que Saga se sentía apenado por lo sucedido en batalla y que podía percibir su pesar por haber resultado herida, definitivamente su fuerte no era identificar cuando alguien estaba interesado en ella, de ahí que la mayoría de sus romances hayan resultado dolorosos para ella, que solía enamorarse y entregarse hasta llegar al punto de temer enamorarse, por eso las burlas de Akiko le dolían en exceso…

Saga tomó una de las manos de Mina entre las suyas mirándola cómo sus pálidas mejillas se arrebolaban de un tono rojizo tenue a un rojo intenso…

-Me gustas Mina- dijo finalmente tras haber hecho acopio de todo su valor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin que la joven pudiera articular palabra alguna por el asombro, sus manos temblaron tras escuchar aquello, no lo esperaba pero no sabía qué decir o hacer…

-Yo…- titubeó la chica recuperando el aliento –también me gustas Saga pero…-

El geminiano la miró dudoso, podía sentir el ligero temblor en su mano y verla sonrojada y asombrada por lo que acababa de decirle de cierta manera le hacía sentir bien, sin embargo, ese "pero" le incomodaba…

-¿Pero?- preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

-Es difícil todo esto, estamos en plena misión y después ustedes se irán a Grecia y…-

Saga se enterneció al escuchar las dudas de la joven que tenía enfrente, acercó su mano a la mejilla de Mina apenas rozándola para después acariciarla firmemente y acercar su rostro al de la joven, sus labios apenas hicieron contacto lograron que el rubor de la guerrera se encendiera aún más y apretara la mano de Saga que sostenía aún la suya, cerró fuertemente sus ojos deseando que ese momento no acabara y que lo que sentía en ese momento pudiera ser una realidad a más largo plazo…

Saga se abrazó lentamente al herido cuerpo de la chica quien evitó expresar su dolor por la alegría que sentía al sentirse correspondida, pero al momento que Saga acarició la espalda de Mina el dolor fue tan intenso que la joven no pudo evitar quejarse débilmente…

-Lo siento… yo…- expresó apenado Saga al ver el dolor marcado en esas, para él, bellas facciones de la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Mina acarició el rostro de Saga lentamente mientras se dejaba abrazar por el geminiano, estaba muy adolorida y débil, aunque no quería separase de Saga ahora que de cierta inconveniente manera, habían confesado sus sentimientos mutuos…

**Notas finales: **

Próximo capítulo: "¡Ataque en la preparatoria!"

Los guerreros de Afrodita deciden atacar en la preparatoria para confirmar las identidades de las guerreras y de paso acabar con ellas ¿Será posible?


	14. ¡Ataque en la preparatoria!

**Notas capítulo:**

Perdón por la tardanza

Muchas gracias a todos quienes han leído este fic y han dejado sus hermosos comentarios, los responderé hoy mismo

Capítulo dedicado a todos quienes me hand ejado sus impresiones ;)

**Capítulo 12: ****¡Ataque en la preparatoria!**

Las chicas parecían más tranquilas al haber sido informadas por Aioria que su amiga y Deathmask se encontraban bien, y que pronto volverían a estar con ellos, sobre todo, en esta misión que parecía cada momento ser más difícil… 

-Debemos esforzarnos por Mina…- suspiró finalmente Amy mirando el cielo desde la azotea de la escuela.

-Sí… todo saldrá bien- dijo entusiasta Serena levantando sus brazos para estirarse.

-Akiko debe formar parte del enemigo, algo me dice que sabe lo que pasó con Mina…- musitó Lita finalmente sentándose en el suelo.

-Lo sé- dijo Amy sonriente –pero lograremos vencer al enemigo y después volver a nuestras vidas normales, en las vacaciones de verano quiero ir a la playa y conseguir un amor de verano-

La confesión de Amy logró llamar la atención de sus amigas que la miraron sonrientes y juntas observaron el cielo pensando en lo que harían después que esa dura misión que se les avecinaba acabara…

De pronto el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes rojizas que en espiral descendían hacia el techo de la institución, desde las afueras de la escuela Aioria, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna contemplaban el extraño fenómeno alarmándose…

-Haruka ve y da aviso en la mansión, nosotros nos encargaremos mientras- dijo Setsuna antes de transformarse.

-Pero…- dijo molesta la guerrera de Urano.

-Tú peleaste ayer, deja que nos encarguemos ahora nosotras- dijo Neptune tocando el hombro de su amiga.

-Bien, pero no crean que no volveré…- dijo segura mientras corría rápidamente para dar aviso.

-Vayamos ya- dijo Aioria con su armadura dorada.

En el techo del edificio escolar Mercury, Jupiter y Sailor Moon contemplaban como aquellas extrañas nubes se habían transformado en cerca de 100 luces que estaban rodeando la escuela totalmente y se alcanzaban a escuchar gritos de pánico de algunos estudiantes…

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó consternada Mercury.

-No sé… pero, Sailor Moon- titubeo Jupiter.

-Debemos sacarte de aquí Sailor Moon- dijo Mercury temerosa que una tragedia pudiera acontecer.

-Pelearé a su lado amigas- dijo segura la princesa.

-Que bueno que pelearán juntas hasta el final guerreras de la Luna llena…- rió Anteros asomándose entre la gran nube delante de las chicas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jupiter con molestia.

-Yo, odiosa guerrera de Selene, soy Anteros uno de los tres grandes generales de la diosa Afrodita, ama y señora del amor y que pronto lo será de este planeta lleno de odio-

-¡Ni en sueños!- exclamó Mercury colocándose en posición de ataque.

Mientras tanto en el amplio patio de la institución Neptune, Leo y Pluto luchaban encarnecidamente con enormes demonios que absorbían la energía de las personas volviéndose aún más poderosos…

-Esto está complicado…- dijo trabajosamente Neptune.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y ya!…- exclamó Leo lanzando un ataque más.

-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!-

El ataque de Sailor Mars se unió con el de Leo destruyendo a uno de los demonios que acababa de descender del techo.

-¡Mars!- exclamó Neptune al ver a su compañera.

-Los demás vienen en camino, por lo que veo se necesitarán muchos refuerzos…- dijo mientras golpeaba a un monstruo de dos cabezas.

-Vaya que sí, esperemos no tarden demasiado, no sé cuánto tiempo podremos seguir así- dijo Pluto después de lanzar su "Grito Mortal" contra uno de esas bestias enormes.

El ataque de Pluto dio justo al blanco debilitando a aquella bestia que cayó al suelo, sin perder más tiempo, enseguida corrió a atacar a otro monstruo que lastimaba a un par de estudiantes que intentaban protegerse justo cuando la bestia que sólo había debilitado la atacó por la espalda lanzándola contra un árbol, a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Pluto!- exclamó Neptune al ver a su compañera impactarse.

-Demonios…-musitó Leo analizando aquella situación.

-Si seguimos así no duraremos mucho…- dijo Mars preocupada.

-Lo sé… hay que hacer algo y rápido…-

Neptune corrió decididamente hacia aquella bestia empuñando su espejo, metros antes de llegar dio un salto y desde la altura lanzó el ataque…

-¡Reflejo submarino!-

Desde la entrada de la preparatoria Uranus, Acuario, Géminis y Escorpio pudieron contemplar como aquellos monstruos con forma de enormes corazones con patas y con bocas con dientes filosos, absorbían la energía del ataque lanzado por Neptune para después lanzar un ataque poderoso contra Leo quien cayó al suelo de rodillas tras el impacto.

-¡Leo¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mars socorriéndolo.

-Sí…- dijo tratando de levantarse antes que las bestias le atacarna de nuevo aprovechando su debilidad.

-¡Explosión Galáctica!-

El poderoso ataque de Géminis logró hacer estallar a una de aquellas bestias llamndo la atencón de los otros 3 enormes monstruos que seguían absorbiendo la energía de los estudiantes y ataques que se les lanzaba.

-¡Hay que atacar conjuntamente!- exclamó Neptune mirando a Uranus mientras ayudaba a Pluto a levantarse.

-Bien… sera ataque del sistema solar externo…- rió Uranus frente a una bestia -¡Ahora!-

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!-

-¡Grito Mortal!-

-¡Tierra Tiembla!-

Los tres ataques de las scouts del sistema solar exterior se unieron en una enorme y poderosa masa de energía impactándose contra 2 bestias que intentaban atacar a Leo y Mars, una de los monstruos reventó al momento del impacto mientras que el otro absorbió el ataque para relanzarlo contra las tres guerreras lanzándolas contra el edificio más cercano.

-¡Hay que atacarlo ahora!- exclamó el geminiano preparando su ataque.

-¡Aguja escarlata!- exclamó el escorpiano llamando la atención de aquella bestia.

-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!-

-¡Relámpagos de voltaje!-

-¡Ejecución Aurora!-

Aquellos ataques lograron debilitar al monstruo que cayó al suelo casi destrozado, Mercury corrió desde el techo de la escuela hasta donde sus compañeros se hallaban mientras analizaba a ambos mosntruos con su mini computadora lo más rápido que sus dedos podían moverse hasta llegar con ellos y…

-¡No acaben con esa bestia!- exclamó la joven guerrera llamando la atención de todos los guerreros.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el geminiano cuidando que no los atacasen.

-Hay que atacarlos a la vez a ambos, si destruímos a ese, el otro absorberá la fuerza del que matamos, por eso este ha resistido tan poderosos ataques- explicó la chica.

-¡No puede ser¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?- exclamó Uranus furiosa sosteniendo su brazo herido.

-¡Hay que hacerlo de prisa, arriba está uno de esos generales con Sailor Moon y Jupiter!- exclamó Mercury finalmente alarmando a Uranus y Mars.

-¡Princesa!- gritó Mars mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ataquemos rápido, en cuanto lancemos esos ataques Uranus, Acuario, Mars y yo iremos en seguida a ayudarlas- replicó Géminis preparando su ataque.

-¡Bien!- gritó Uranus -¡Tierra Tiembla!...

-Explosión Galáctica!...

-¡Ejecución Aurora!...

-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!...

Los cuatro ataques de los guerreros se unieron mientras ellos corrían hacia el edificio para auxiliar a la reencarnación de Selene y a Jupiter… los demás lanzaron sus ataques para que se unieran a los demás y provocaran una fuerte explosión que absorbió a ambas bestias reventándolas por fin.

Al llegar al techo del edificio los guerreros encontraron a Sailor Jupiter cubriendo a la princesa de la Luna, las heridas de Jupiter sangraban profusamente y Anteros continuaba atacándola entre carcajadas.

-¡Otra dimensión!-

El ataque del geminiano logró absorber al distraído general de Afrodita quien cayó herido al suelo.

-Voy a acabarte…- dijo furiosa Uranus al ver a su compañera y su princesa heridas.

-¡No te será posible Haruka Tenoh- rió Anteros sorprendiendo a la guerrera.

-¿Te sorprende que conozca tu identidad¡Tú misma nos la diste!- exclamó el guerrero riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Muere!- exclamó la guerrera sacando su espada y corriendo furiosa contra el general, la velocidad de la guerrera era sorprendente, a tal grado, que el general no vio venir el ataque de la joven -¡Espada de Urano elimina!-

El golpe de la espada de Uranus contra su armadura logró que esta reventara en mil pedazos hiriéndolo en el costado.

-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!-

Aquel ataque de Mars le cubrió de fuego quemando sus sangrantes heridas, los gritos y alaridos del general de la diosa del amor lograron llamar la atención de Eros quien observaba todo analizándo cada movimiento de aquellos guerreros, y todo sin esperar mover un dedo…

Anteros cayó de rodillas mientras seguía incinerándose vivo hasta que Jupiter lanzó su último y fulminante ataque antes de caer inconsciente…

-¡Hojas de roble de Júpiter!...

-¡Jupiter!- exclamó Sailor Moon viendo caer a su amiga al suelo.

-Debemos llevárnoslas ya- dijo Géminis levantando a la guerrera caída –Esta vez tenemos muchos heridos-

Los guerreros saltaron pisos abajo para socorrer a sus compañeros heridos y por fin abandonar aquella institución para refugiarse en el hospital de la Fundación Graude.

Desde las alturas Eros y Akiko contemplaban lo ocurrido y descendieron para levantar a Anteos que aún se encontraba vivo, aunque en sus últimos momentos…

-Eres un idiota…- dijo la diosa enfurecida.

-Son fuertes…- dijo jadeante.

-Te haré el enorme favor de enviarte al otro mundo para que veas lo piadosa que soy…- rió tomando su forma de Afrodita y levantándo un báculo dorado.

Lanzó un poderoso rayo de luz dorada que rodeó al guerrero haciéndolo desaparecer finalmente.

-Regresemos a la base, ya tenemos las identidades de estos guerreros, ahora nos será más fácil acabarlos… aunque debemos tomar fuerza también.- ordeno Afrodita mientras desaparecía siendo seguida por el último general que le quedaba.

**Notas finales: **

_Próximo capítulo: "Haciendo acopio de fuerzas"_

_Las diosas y los guerreros hacen reflexiones y algunos para no aburrirse o deprimirse se entretienen jugando..._

_Nos estamos leyendo x  
_


	15. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas

**Notas capítulo:**

Capítulo dedicado a todos quienes me han dejado sus impresiones ;)

Aviso: capítulo de más de 2500 palabras, espero haya quedado de su agrado XD

**Capítulo 15: **Haciendo acopio de fuerzas

En el hospital de la Fundación Graude, Saori llegaba alarmada tras ser informada de todo lo sucedido, al verla llegar Saga le informó de todo con detalles y heridos… 

-Así que Aioria, Michiru, Setsuna, Lita y Haruka están heridos…- dijo preocupada.

-También Serena, pero Lita la protegió bien, sólo son heridas menores como rasguños y golpes…- explicó Camus interviniendo.

-¿Quién está más grave entonces?- preguntó la joven diosa.

-Lita, Aioria y Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka estarán bien pronto- replicó Saga mirando a Rei que salía de la habitación de Lita junto con Amy.

-¿Cómo está su amiga?- preguntó Saori angustiada.

-Los doctores dicen que estará bien pero necesita mucho reposo…- explicó Amy más tranquila.

-Me alegro mucho de eso…- dijo la diosa aliviada -¿Y Serena?-

-Están terminando de curar sus heridas pero es demasiado llorona- intervino Rei burlonamente.

-¡Te oí!- gritó Serena saliendo de la habitación donde la habían atendido.

-Lo sé ¿crees que me importa?- refutó Rei de forma infantil.

-Aquí no…- rió Amy mirando a sus amigas –es un hospital…-

Tras ver aquella escena los presentes rieron recobrando los ánimos ligeramente.

-¿Quiénes vana quedarse en el hospital?- preguntó Saori finalmente.

-Lita, Setsuna, Aioria y Mina- dijo Amy recobrando la seriedad.

-Mina sale hoy, pero necesitará reposo aún- explicó Shaka acercándose a Saori –Yo me quedaré a cuidar a alguno por si algo sucede, el enemigo ya conoce las identidades es mejor que algunos cuidemos a los heridos-

-Cierto…- dijo Amy preocupada.

-Bien, nos quedaremos Shura y yo- intervino Camus mirando a su compañero capricorniano.

-Sí, claro…- dijo este finalmente, tras comprender lo que su amigo traía.

-Bien, nosotros nos llevaremos a Mina, Serena y Haruka, en caso de que algo suceda avísennos enseguida para venir- ordenó Saori.

-Sí- respondió Shaka haciendo una leve reverencia.

Después de haber arreglado el papeleo del alta de Mina juntos regresaron a la Mansión Kido, donde Seiya, Shun y Shiryu les esperaban.

-Bienvenidos a casa- dijo con ligera sonrisa Shun.

-Gracias, lleven a Mina a descansa, también Haruka y Michiru deberían hacerlo…- sugirió Saori.

-Así será- asintió Mu llevando a Mina a descansar mientras Haruka y Michiru subían las escaleras apoyándose la una en la otra.

Los demás permanecieron sentados en la sala mirándose unos a otros sin decir una palabra hasta que Saori finalmente interrumpió aquel sepulcral silencio…

-Tenemos que planear algo y actuar rápido…- dijo mirando fijamente hacia la ventana –si seguimos así no duraremos mucho tiempo en pie…-

El tono de tristeza de la joven diosa de la sabiduría reflejaba su profunda preocupación contagiando a algunos de los guerreros que la observaban atentamente hasta que Serena interrumpió:

-¡Debemos investigar a Akiko! Ya sabemos que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto ¿no es así?- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-¡Cierto!- dijo Amy recobrando el optimismo, aquel que sólo Serena era capaz de infundirles en momentos de desesperación.

-Entones investiguemos a esa mocosa, tendámosle alguna trampa, después de todo ella conoce nuestras identidades ya- dijo Rei animada.

-Tenemos que ser concientes de que tenemos compañeros heridos y débiles, por lo que debemos esperar un poco…- dijo Shiryu interrumpiendo los planes de las guerreras.

-Eso es cierto…- dijo Amy reflexionando –si actuamos ahora es probable que la batalla sea muy dispareja, es decir, ellos han perdido dos generales pero no sabemos cuantos guerreros más conformen su ejército-

-Exactamente- afirmó el guerrero de bronce, haciendo uso de la palabra –debemos hacer acopio de fuerzas y entrenar un poco entre nosotros para prepararnos para una batalla que parece será verdaderamente cruel.

El comentario de Shiryu les hizo reflexionar a todos sobre sus vidas como guerreros y por supuesto, sus vidas personales, era probable que al terminar aquella lucha contra la diosa Afrodita muchos no volvieran a ver la luz de otro día… Saori y Serena se miraron mutuamente angustiadas por todo ello por lo que Saori hizo una leve seña a Serena y ambas se retiraron al estudio de Saori.

Entraron al estudio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra con toda su angustia marcada en su expresión facial…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó finalmente Serena.

-No lo sé, pero debemos pensar en algo, no podemos dejarnos vencer y tampoco podemos permitir que ellos se vengan abajo anímicamente- explicó la chica volviendo su mirada a la ventana del estudio.

-Espero que cuando esto termine podamos seguir siendo amigos…- dijo Serena mirando fijamente a Saori.

-Eso tenlo por seguro Serena, créeme entre los guerreros ya se respira un ambiente de tranquilidad y camaradería, aunque ha costado trabajo y aún hay ligeros roces- dijo recobrando la tranquilidad momentáneamente.

Afuera del estudio los guerreros y guerreras miraban hacia la ventana esperando que salieran sus diosas para planear algo o al menos ser informados de las conclusiones a las que habían llegado…

-Yo digo que vayamos afuera y platiquemos….- sugirió Deathmask mirando su reloj.

-Es muy noche Deathmask ¿Acaso no tienes noción del tiempo?- preguntó Rei mirando el reloj de la sala.

-Sí pero tengo ganas de distraerme y mis distracciones normalmente son consideradas de un psicópata, por eso prefiero platicar…- explicó mirando a la guerrera.

-Mejor voy a dormir…- dijo Amy caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¡Qué aburrida!- gritó Seiya riendo –Mañana no irán a la escuela ¿Qué más da que te desveles hoy?-

-¡Cierto Amy!- exclamó Rei apoyando la moción de planear algo para entretenerse.

-Creo que esto significa que habrá problemas…- musitó Setsuna mirando a Hotaru.

La pequeña la miró con ligera sonrisa y en seguida se sentó en el sillón a su lado sin emitir una sola palabra. Saga miró todo el movimiento a su alrededor con expresión de fastidio, sabía que Deathmask y algunos otros comenzarían a idear estupideces de las que odiaba participar…

-¡Juguemos algo!- exclamó Aioria.

-Aquí viene…- murmuró Saga llamando la atención de Setsuna y Hotaru que le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué será bueno?- preguntó Deathmask entendiendo hacia dónde se dirigía su compañero de armas… -¡Qué tal semana francesa!- exclamó triunfal.

-¡Sí!- apoyó Milo mirando de reojo a las jóvenes que se miraba unas a otras considerando jugar aquello con esos guerreros.

-¿No se atreven?- preguntó Aioria burlonamente para incitarlas a atreverse.

-¡Yo sí!- dijo Rei segura.

-Esto es una idiotez- interrumpió Saga –Sólo hay 4 chicas de las cuales una es una niña…-

-Tú dices eso porque bien que puedes besuquearte con la chica de arriba- rió Deathmask.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Saga molesto.

-Nada, olvídalo, si no quieres jugar entonces tampoco interrumpas…- interrumpió Aioria para evitar que el conflicto creciera.

-Como sea, me largo a dormir…- dijo Saga subiendo la escalinata con rumbo a su alcoba.

-Va a ver a la chica…- intuyó Aphrodite burlonamente con Deathmask.

-Yo…- interrumpió Amy mirando a Rei que la miraba suplicante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Milo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Está bien jugaré!- exclamó finalmente a modo de resignación –Pero…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Deathmask mirando a la chica.

-¿Quiénes más van a jugar esto?- preguntó indecisa.

-Pues Milo, Aioria, Aphrodite, Rei, tú y yo aparentemente...- dijo mirando a los demás que comenzaban a abandonar la sala para hacer otras cosas.

-¿Setsuna vas a jugar?- preguntó Aioria mirando a la joven que sólo les miraba sin decir una palabra.

-No, llevaré a Hotaru a dormir…- dijo tajantemente levantándose con la pequeña y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Entonces somos nosotros nada más…- rió Deathmask -¿Quién empieza?-

-¡Yo!- exclamó Milo.

-Bien… Milo y…- pensó Deathmask mirando a las chicas -¡Tú!- dijo señalando a Amy.

Amy miró a Deathmask y a Milo sin dar crédito a lo que estaba jugando… Rei miró a su amiga aguantando la risa, no podía creer que la más tímida y seria de sus amigas estuviese jugando con ella "semana francesa"…

Milo se puso de pie frente a la joven quien le miraba tímidamente desviando de cuando en cuando la mirada, el guerrero tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de la chica, primero en un tímido roce; que arreboló las mejillas de la guerrera, para después profundizar el contacto y acercar el cuerpo de la chica en un abrazo…

Rei y Deathmask observaron sorprendidos el beso que Milo estaba propinándole a Amy aunado a las caricias que le daba en la espalda sin esperar que durase tanto tiempo…

-Bien- dijo Milo aún abrazando a Amy –hemos cumplido-

-Eso vemos…- titubeó Deathmask mirando a Aioria quien sonreía cómplicemente a su escorpiano amigo.

-Sigo yo…- dijo el guerrero de Leo interrumpiendo la conmoción que Amy y Milo habían creado –Espero sea contigo Rei- concluyó con un guiño y sonrisa.

-Sí, sí- dijo Deathmask –ustedes…- pensó un par de segundos y… -¡Hey, Yo no me besaré con Aphrodite!- exclamó en reclamo mientras Aphrodite reía a carcajadas.

Tras escuchar aquello todos reían a carcajadas mientras Deathmask seguía quejándose una y otra vez.

-Ya, ya Deathmask, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieras- rió Milo desatando más carcajadas de los presentes en el juego.

-¡Bah! Así no juego- se quejó nuevamente Deathmask dejándose caer sobre el sillón tras ver como sus compañeros de batalla se reían tanto.

-De todas maneras ya es demasiado tarde- dijo finalmente Rei dejando de reír.

-Cierto…- musitó Amy notando la hora.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo Rei caminando hacia las escaleras siendo seguida por una aún sonrojada Amy que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Aioria y Milo se miraron mutuamente sin parar de reír por el berrinche de Deathmask que sólo bufaba fastidiado hasta levantarse y salir al jardín para olvidar lo ocurrido, mientras Aphrodite miraba todo aún riéndose.

Mina se levantó pesadamente de la cama donde Mu la había dejado hacía ya cerca de una hora, estaba harta de estar recostada, aún adolorida y débil pero cansada de permanecer acostada sin poder hacer nada más, y peor aún, sola.

Miró pensativa a través de la ventana, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse que en el jardín se hallaba Deathmask bufando y vociferando cuanta maldición se sabía hasta enfocar su mirada en aquella curiosa escena…

-¡Malditos bastardos!- exclamaba una y otra vez.

-Ya deberías dejar de enojarte por idioteces.

Aquella voz le obligó a voltear casi de inmediato sintiéndose descubierto, miró a su compañero que le miraba sereno y con ligera sonrisa.

-Tú…- musitó aún enfadado.

-Ay Deathmask…- rió el pisciano mirándolo fijamente –no veo porqué te molestes por las tonterías de Milo y Aioria, después de todo sabías qué pretendían con el jueguito ese-

-Sí, pero yo no seré su burla- dijo enderezándose lleno de orgullo.

-No se trata de eso…- dijo finalmente el peliceleste sentándose frente al guerrero de Cáncer.

-¿Entonces?

-A Milo le gusta esa niña Amy pero está seguro que jamás podrá acercársele por que él tiende a ser muy… dejémoslo en "lanzado"- explicó Aphrodite mientras el guardián del cuarto templo le miraba atentamente.

-No es "lanzado", es un mujeriego desvergonzado- rió Deathmask levantando su brazo en son de burla.

-Mujeriego no, jamás lo ha sido, desvergonzado en cuanto al hecho de que si otra chica le gusta puede dejar de golpe a la joven con la que está, sí- respondió el pisciano mirando sus pies.

-¿Y Aioria?- preguntó retando.

-Aioria no tiee inconveniente de acercarse a esa chica Rei, sabe que es más accesible que Amy para su estilo de cortejo- rió Aphrodite.

-¿Por qué decidiste jugar tú?- preguntó receloso Deathmask.

-Ah sólo para pasar el rato, yo sabia como acabaría el asunto, ya veía venir tu berrinche- rió nuevamente a carcajadas ante la mirada molesta de Deathmask.

Desde su cuarto, Mina podía escuchar y contemplar toda la escena, sonreía feliz por el hecho de conocer esa clase de detalles, de una u otra manera le llenaban de alegría.

Volvió su mirada de nuevo a la cama y retomó su fastidio.

-Bah…- se quejó harta bajando su mirada al suelo, cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Caminó hacia el sillón evitando ser vista, ya que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras y quería saber primero quien podría entrar tan sigilosamente a esa hora, en que se suponía, estaba dormida.

Pudo ver una silueta de alguno de los guerreros entrar a su cuarto, por más que se esforzó en identificarlo no pudo, le vio acercarse a la mesita de noche y tomar entre sus manos algo…

'¿Acaso dejé algo importante ahí?'

Pensó la joven guerrera acercándose al apagador que se hallaba cerca de donde se hallaba, para verificar la identidad del guerrero ahí y de lo que había tomado de la mesilla. Encendió la luz tomando por sorpresa a Milo quien sostenía un botecillo de medicina y le miraba sorprendido.

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo recobrando conciencia –no quería despertarte-

-¿Para qué necesitas eso?- preguntó la guerrera curiosa acercándose al escorpiano.

-¿Es para dolor, no?- preguntó mirando la etiqueta.

-Sí- dijo sonriente la joven sentándose sobre su cama.

-Es para mí, tengo dolor de cabeza, eso es todo, pero no quería molestar a Mu, se pone loco si lo molesto- rió Milo tomando una píldora.

-Vaya…- musitó Mina más tranquila.

-Debes descansar, Saga no se perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

Aquella sencilla frase logró sonrojarla y obligarla a bajar su mirada al suelo totalmente apenada, Milo la miró con ligera sonrisa y continuó:

-Jamás le había visto tan preocupado por alguien, y menos tan interesado en una chica que además es guerrera-

-Yo…- interrumpió Mina levantando su mirada hacia la del peliazul –También me preocupo por él… a mí también me gusta- dijo sonriente pero aún apenada.

-Pues ánimo con ello- dijo con un guiño.

-Suerte con Amy…- dijo con amplia sonrisa tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- alcanzó a preguntar Milo.

-Sé que te gusta mi amiga, no es por indiscreta o por curiosa, pero estaba mirando la ventana y escuché a dos de ustedes hablando de ello- explicó asombrada de la reacción del escorpiano.

-Ah…- dijo relajado –seguro Aphrodite, sí, tu amiga me gusta pero me mandará lejos y me ignorará, yo soy más arrojado para decir lo que pienso y siento, yo veo que ella es más analítica-

-Uno nunca sabe Milo, las personas no siempre somos lo que aparentamos ser- dijo recostándose cuando alguien más irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Milo?- preguntó Saga sorprendido de ver a su compañero ahí.

-Sí, vine por esta pastilla para dolor, pero ella no estaba dormida, pero ya me voy, buenas noches- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches Milo- dijo la chica sonriente.

El escorpiano salió de la habitación mientras Saga caminaba hacia la ventana sin decir una sola palabra, Mina le miró confundida ¿acaso estaba enojado por algo?...

-¿Te despertó?- preguntó finalmente el geminiano.

-No, estaba mirando por la ventana, ya no soporto estar acostada, sin nada que hacer o con quien platicar- se quejó cubriendo sus piernas con la frazada.

-Ya veo…- dijo volviendo su mirada a la chica y caminando hacia ella.

Se sentó a su lado con ligera sonrisa mientras Mina le miraba sonriente y se abrazó al geminiano una vez que lo tuvo cerca siendo correspondido el gesto por Saga, quien cuidaba no lastimarla de nuevo.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Nos leemos en el siguiente, gracias por leer.

Próximo capítulo¿Por qué no?


	16. ¿Por qué no?

**Notas capítulo:**

Capítulo dedicado a todos quienes han seguido esta historia. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos x

Aviso: capítulo de más de 3000 palabras, espero haya quedado de su agrado XD

**Capítulo 16:¿Por qué no?**

En el penthouse de Akiko, Eros analizaba con cuidado todo lo sucedido, ya tenían las identidades de sus enemigos pero ello les había dejado desgastados y débiles, observaba a través de la ventana pensando en la mejor estrategia para poder atacar, y resultar vencedores hasta que la voz de su diosa le obligó a reacción para ir a verla. 

-Señora mía- dijo haciendo una reverencia delante del trono.

-Tenemos que pensar rápido qué nos conviene más, ya sabemos quienes son nuestros enemigos, pero mientras no encontremos ese espejo dorado que puede bloquearme por completo no podemos atacarlos, probablemente ellos lo tengan y entonces atacarlos no servirá de nada.

Eros escuchaba atentamente a su diosa pensando en la mejor forma de encontrar el dichoso espejo dorado al que tanto temía su diosa.

-Me encargaré de buscarlo mi señora- dijo levantándose.

-No lo hagas tú, envía cupidos a hacerlo, no necesito perder al último de mis generales en esto, así que envía a 2 cupidos fuertes a buscar ese espejo- ordenó levantándose del trono para irse a descansar.

Salió del salón del trono para hacer las órdenes de su diosa realidad, preparando además, el plan que les convenía más una vez que tuvieran el espejo dorado en sus manos.

En la mansión Kido, todos platicaban de distintas cosas para distraerse de lo sucedido en la preparatoria y de lo que parecía venirse encima. Saori, Serena y Darien constantemente platicaban en la oficina de la diosa de la sabiduría para recordar la última batalla con Afrodita y la forma de combatirla.

-Es que es más poderosa que la última vez que luchamos con ella, y debe ser por alguna razón específica- dijo Saori preocupada.

-¿Cuál puede ser esa razón?- preguntó Darien tratando de analizar las cosas.

-La forma en que atacan sus monstruos es muy similar a la que usaban los zombis de Sailor Galaxia- dijo Serena tras recordar aquella cruel batalla contra el Caos.

Darien miró a Serena preocupado, sabía lo difícil que había sido aquel enfrentamiento con el Caos, todo lo que había costado, y si le sumábamos la reencarnación de una diosa la situación se complicaba al doble.

-No debemos hacer suposiciones aún- dijo Darien tratando de tranquilizar las cosas.

-Debemos tener cuidado de todas formas- interrumpió Saori.

-Sabemos la identidad de Afrodita, es Akiko, yo la ví usar su forma de diosa, su báculo dorado- dijo Serena tratando de planear algo.

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Saori curiosa.

-Enviar a alguien a vigilar y a investigar lo más que pueda, la información que pueda obtenerse sería de gran ayuda- dijo Serena un poco más esperanzada.

-Iré por Aioria y Shaka- dijo Saori poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Que vaya Amy con ellos, ella es buena investigando- sugirió Darien mientras se sentaba al lado de Serena que parecía angustiada.

Saori pidió a Tatsumi que llamara a los 3 guerreros para que pudieran conocer las instrucciones y comenzar con su misión.

-Aquí estamos- dijo Shaka tranquilo.

-Necesitamos que mantengan vigilado al enemigo y consigan toda la información que sea posible- pidió Darien con seriedad.

-Así será¿Sólo nosotros 3?- preguntó Amy para confirmar.

-Sí, no podemos hacer un movimiento tan obvio, podríamos levantar sospechas el enemigo y eso sería fatal- respondió Saori.

-Así será entonces- dijo Aioria mirando a sus compañeros de misión.

Los tres guerreros salieron de la oficina para comenzar con toda la investigación que debían hacer, sus compañeros supusieron que tenían una misión relacionada con el caso de la reencarnación de Afrodita por lo que comenzaron a reunirse por grupos para comentar al respecto.

Tras salir de la mansión, los tres guerreros caminaron con rumbo a la preparatoria, tenían que recabar la mayor cantidad de información posible, era seguro que Akiko no había asistido a la escuela, y aunque fuera que lo hubiera hecho estaba preparados para hacer frente a lo que viniera…

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo Aioria viendo el patio lleno de estudiantes.

-Es hora del receso, es buen momento para hablar con quienes se llevan con ella- dijo Shaka observando con cuidado todo el movimiento dentro de la escuela.

-Perfecto, entremos entonces- dijo Amy adelantándose ante la mirada del par de guerreros que la acompañaban.

-Seiichiro- dijo Amy llamando la atención de uno de sus compañeros -¿Y Akiko?- preguntó finalmente.

-Se reportó enferma, debe estar en su casa- dijo el chico -¿Por qué?-

-Es que necesito que me devuelva unas notas que le presté- dijo Amy sonriente.

-Ahh- exclamó el chico –Te daré la dirección entonces, para que puedas ir por tus notas- dijo amablemente el joven.

Sacó un trozo de papel de su libreta de notas y apuntó la dirección de Akiko y sin decir nada más se la entregó a Amy.

-Gracias Seiichiro- dijo sonriente Amy.

El chico sólo sonrió y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos que le esperaban un par de metros adelante. Amy observó la nota con la dirección para ubicar la zona en que Akiko vivía, caminó lentamente hacia Shaka y Aioria que le miraban confundidos.

-Tengo su dirección, vive en una zona adinerada, aparentemente en un penthouse- dijo Amy discretamente.

-Vamos a ubicar entonces- dijo Shaka.

Así, los tres guerreros caminaron hacia la dirección que Seiichiro le había proporcionado a Amy para identificar y de ser cierta, realizar sus observaciones y conseguir la información que sus diosas necesitaban para enfrentar a la diosa Afrodita.

Llegaron al frente del edificio donde se hallaba el penthouse de Akiko, observaron cuidadosamente la zona intentando medir los niveles de energía hasta lograr identificar la energía de Eros, el único general que quedaba de Afrodita.

-Parece que sí es aquí- dijo Shaka mirando la entrada del edificio.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Aioria.

-No, al menos no aún, no sabemos si el edificio por completo está tomado por el enemigo- dijo Amy advirtiendo cualquier desastre.

-Yo no tengo la habilidad ni de volar, ni de desaparecer- dijo Aioria tratando de hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros.

-De nosotros ninguno puede volar Aioria, lo que dices es ilógico- dijo Shaka –Sobre desaparecer, creo que puedo lograr pasar inadvertido.

-Setsuna es hábil para esconderse y observar de lejos, de nosotras ninguna vuela, pero pasar inadvertidas las del sistema externo sí- dijo Amy pensando en lo que se necesitaba para completar la misión.

-Regresemos entonces y planeemos esto bien- dijo Shaka ante la impaciencia e impulsividad de Aioria.

-Pero…- dijo el león dorado.

-No podemos hacer nada estúpido, recuerda que si algo malo nos pasa será una pérdida para nuestras diosas- dijo Amy intentando hacerlo razonar.

-De acuerdo, vayamos- admitió resignado Aioria.

En la mansión Kido Serena conversaba con todos sobre los planes para tranquilizar y evitar que se prestara a malas interpretaciones cuando regresaron por fin Shaka, Amy y Aioria.

-Señorita Tsukino- dijo Shaka llamando la atención de la rubia diosa.

Serena volvió su mirada hacia los tres guerreros que habían sido enviados a investigar y enseguida se puso de pie para ir con ellos a donde se encontraba Saori junto con Tatsumi y Saga investigando sobre la última batalla con Afrodita.

-Ya volvieron- interrumpió Serena entrando junto con Darien y los tres guerreros a la oficina.

-Bien… ¿Qué averiguaron?- preguntó Saga impaciente.

-Sabemos donde vive la chica y efectivamente pudimos identificar la energía de Eros ahí- explicó shaka.

-Además de una energía verdaderamente poderosa- completó Amy.

-La de Afrodita…- musitó Saori preocupada.

-Se percibió más poderosa que al de un dios, era como si algo más la complementara- explicó Shaka.

-Esto será complejo entonces…- interrumpió Darien mirando a Serena.

-Aún falta confirmar- intervino Saga tratando de tranquilizar el nerviosismo de las diosas y el príncipe de la tierra.

-Estábamos pensando en enviar a las guerreras del sistema solar externo por sus habilidades de investigación- dijo Amy.

-No sé si Haruka y Michiru se encuentren en óptimas condiciones para ello- dijo Serena preocupada.

-Habrá que preguntarles, yo iré con ellas, de todas formas- afirmó Shaka con seguridad.

-Iré a preguntarles entonces- dijo Amy saliendo enseguida a buscar a sus amigas.

Tras unos minutos de ausencia en la oficina ingresaron Amy con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, para averiguar la misión y llevarla a cabo.

-Irán entonces…- musitó serena angustiada.

-No te preocupes por nosotras, estamos bien princesa- dijo Haruka tranquila.

-Pero…-

-No hay peros que valgan princesa, haremos lo que sea necesario para vencer al enemigo- interrumpió Michiru con ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó finalmente Setsuna a Saori y Darien.

-Tienen que ir a vigilar la dirección de Akiko, para obtener la mayor información posible- pidió Darien.

-Así será, pero ¿Aólo nosotras 3?- preguntó Michiru.

-No, iré yo con ustedes- dijo Shaka a la guerrera de Neptuno.

-Perfecto- confirmó Setsuna caminando hacia la puerta –Nosotros nos organizaremos para llevar esto a cabo, ustedes no se preocupen de nada-

Los cuatro guerreros salieron de la oficina para organizarse y cumplir con su misión mientras Saori y Serena se miraban mutuamente con expresión de angustia.

-¿Cómo vamos a organizarnos?- preguntó Haruka impaciente.

-Tú aún estás herida, lo mejor será no exponerte demasiado, así que tú estarás conmigo- dijo Shaka -observaremos todo desde el edificio de enfrente-

-Bien…- dijo resignada la guerrera sin ánimos de discutir.

-Nosotras observaremos lo más cerca posible para poder escuchar de ser posible- dijo Setsuna con seguridad.

-Perfecto, aunque sería mejor instalar algo para poder escuchar con mayor claridad ¿no?- preguntó Michiru tratando de perfeccionar el plan.

-De ser posible, si no, no hay que preocuparse- dijo Shaka relajado –Vayamos entonces-

Salieron rápidamente de la mansión con dirección al edificio donde se encontraba el penthouse de Akiko mientras Eros salía del edificio acompañado por 2 cupidos que buscarían el espejo dorado.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Shaka –Eros está ahí-

-Diablos…- musitó Haruka -¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Ubicar nuestras posiciones y yo lo seguiré- dijo Setsuna sacando su pluma de transformación para seguir al general de la diosa del amor y belleza.

-Bien…- dijo Shaka caminando con Haruka hacia el interior del edificio frente al que sería vigilado de cerca.

Michiru asintió con la cabeza y tras transformarse se ubicó lo más cerca posible del penthouse para tratar de instalar el mini comunicador encendido en una ventana y poder observar el movimiento al interior del inmueble.

Pluto siguió a Eros cuidadosamente asegurándose de no ser descubierta logrando, además, escuchar atentamente lo que decían los 3 enemigos.

-No olviden conseguir ese maldito espejo dorado del alma, si no estaremos perdidos- aseguró Eros deteniéndose –Busquen a la persona poseedora de ese espejo, si la matan no importa, pero traigan ese espejo sin liberar su poder-

-Así será señor Eros- dijo uno de los cupidos con seguridad.

-Bien, ahora rápido que no nos queda mucho tiempo, la señora Afrodita está perdiendo rápidamente su energía por causa de la cercanía de ese espejo-

-Sí- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Eros desapareció para regresar a su escondite mientras ambos cupidos se acercaban a la preparatoria para buscar el dichoso espejo.

_'¿Qué será ese famoso "espejo del alma"?'_

Se preguntó la guerrera sin perder de vista a esos cupidos que comenzaban a atacar a los estudiantes sacando por montones pequeños espejos que comenzaban a flotar sobre las cabezas de sus dueños que caían al suelo.

-Dios…- exclamó Pluto –será mejor que llame a los demás para que se encarguen de esto…-

Logró contactarse con Hotaru mediante su comunicador para avisar del nuevo ataque enemigo en la preparatoria y pedir que sacasen información de los dichosos cupidos. Hotaru dio aviso a sus compañeros para socorrer a los alumnos de la preparatoria y vencer a esos cupidos de una buena vez.

Tras enterarse de lo ocurrido Mina se transformó y caminó al lado de sus compañeras hasta que Milo intervino:

-Tú no deberías ir-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la guerrera mirándolo de reojo.

-Aún estás herida y podría ser peligroso- insistió sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

-Es mí deber estar con mis compañeras, soy su líder, es mi obligación…- explicó mientras Mars y Mercury la miraban.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta- dijo Deathmask saboreando las torturas que llevaría a cabo con esos cupidos.

-Somos un equipo- intervino Mars.

-No discutan, yo diré quienes irán- dijo Saori tratando de evitar conflictos entre los guerreros –Irá Deathmask, Milo, Mars, Aioria y Venus, los demás aguardaremos aquí-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Milo –Venus aún no está bien señorita Kido…-

-Yo creo que está bien ¿No es así Mina?- preguntó Saori con ligera sonrisa.

-Sí, estoy bien- aseguró la guerrera.

Saga sólo miró la escena sin intervenir, sabía que si intervenía se entablaría una discusión que los atrasaría más.

-Deseo ir con ellos- pidió el geminiano sin hacer mayor aspaviento –Por favor-

-De acuerdo, irás en lugar de Milo-

Los guerreros salieron rápidamente hacia la preparatoria sin dirigirse palabra alguna durante el camino, hasta llegar a la entrada y ver aquella escena, Pluto combatía hábilmente con ambos cupidos y todos aquellos espejos flotando sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes que yacían en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Deathmask asombrado de tanto destrozo.

-Más enemigos, esto será interesante- dijo el primer cupido dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Ustedes dos ayuden a su amiga, nosotros nos encargamos de este tipo- dijo Aioria a las guerreras quienes enseguida corrieron hasta Pluto para auxiliarla.

-Quizás estos guerreros son poseedores del espejo del alma dorado- exclamó el segundo cupido que combatía con las chicas.

El primer cupido lanzó el ataque para extraer el espejo del alma de Aioria dando en el blanco, Saga y Deathmask contemplaron aquello horrorizados.

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Saga furioso al ver a su compañero de armas caer de rodillas con el espejo flotando sobre su cabeza.

-¡Este guerrero no!- grito el cupido a su compañero y llamando la atención de las guerreras.

-¡Aioria!- exclamó Mars viendo aquella escena de lejos.

-¡Ataca Mars!- gritó Venus para hacerla reaccionar -¡Cadena de amor de Venus!-

La cadena de la guerrera logró atrapar al segundo cupido mientras Pluto y Mars combinaban sus poderes para atacarlo con certeza.

-¡Grito Mortal!

-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!-

Ambos ataques dieron al cupido quien se retorcía de dolor por los impactos hasta caer al suelo herido.

-¡Rayo creciente Fulmina!-

El ataque de Venus logró partir a aquel monstruo en dos reventando finalmente en mil pedazos mientras los guerreros trataban de evitar los rápidos y constantes ataques del primer cupido y el único que podía extraer los espejos del alma.

-¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!- atacó Mars al cupido logrando derribarlo.

-¡Ahora!- exclamó el geminiano -¡Explosión Galáctica!

¡Cadena de amor de Venus!-

El ataque de Venus logró inmovilizar al cupido herido y salvarlo del impacto del ataque del geminiano quien miró aquello furioso.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-¡Responde¿Qué están buscando?- preguntó Venus agitando al cupido hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol.

-Espejos del alma…- musitó mientras caía al suelo.

-¿Cómo revertimos este desastre?- preguntó Pluto dándole un fuerte golpe con el cetro.

-No diré eso…- rió el cupido mirándolas con coraje.

-¿A qué están jugando?- preguntó Deathmask furioso.

-Investigando Cáncer, eso hacemos…- dijo Mars mirándolo fijamente.

-De acuerdo… no nos quieres decir entonces te acabaremos dolorosamente…- dijo Venus levantando su brazo para lanzarle el rayo creciente hasta que…

-¡No!- exclamó el cupido -¿Qué más quieres saber?-

-Ya te hicimos una pregunta- reafirmó Mars furiosa.

-Saga y Deathmask auxiliaban a Aioria tratando de devolverle su espejo sin conseguirlo mientras las chicas continuaban tratando de sacar información al enemigo.

-No esa pregunta… cualquier otra…- suplicó una vez más recibiendo de respuesta más golpes del cetro de Pluto.

-La señora Afrodita está débil y a veces brilla muy fuerte y habla sola, como si alguien más estuviera con ella- balbuceó por el dolor de sus heridas.

-¿Con alguien más?- preguntó Venus deteniendo el golpe del cetro.

-Sí… se oye una voz muy rara cuando está sola en su salón, como si tuviera eco integrado…- dijo el cupido.

-¿Qué son los dichosos espejos?- preguntó Mars.

-El espejo del alma es la fuerza interior de las personas, existen espejos dorados que no pertenecen a dioses y esos son los que más fuerza interna tienen, pero hay uno en específico que puede detener a la señora Afrodita, al menos eso dijo aquella voz una vez-

-¿Cómo revertimos tu desastre?- preguntó nuevamente Pluto.

-Eso no…- suplicó nuevamente.

-Como sea…- le enredó aún más Venus con la cadena para inmovilizarlo y atraparlo en un árbol -¡Deathmask es todo tuyo!-

Deathmask volvió su mirada hacia el herido e inmovilizado cupido y se relamió los labios, podría experimentar todas las torturas que quisiera con aquel despreciable ser hasta acabarlo. Saga continuaba tratando de devolver el dichoso espejo sin lograrlo hasta que Venus y Mars le detuvieron.

-Solo volverá, cuando Deathmask acabe con él- explicó Pluto mientras las dos guerreras le sostenían los brazos al geminiano.

-¿Cómo saben eso?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Sencillo, temía que lo matáramos, si nos decía que matándolo podríamos deshacer este desastre lo haríamos con mayor rapidez, pero siempre evitó responder eso…- explicó Venus con amplia sonrisa.

-Eso espero- dijo Géminis mirando a Deathmask golpear, rasguñar y escupir al cupido hasta atacarlo con fuerza y destrozarlo de un golpe. Justo como habían previsto las guerreras los espejos comenzaron a regresar a sus dueños por lo que los guerreros abandonaron la preparatoria con rumbo a la mansión Kido exceptuando por Pluto que regresaba a cumplir su misión.

Llegaron a la mansión y enseguida avisaron a Serena y Saori todo lo ocurrido y averiguado en la batalla, era necesario tener más información, y aparentemente el tiempo estaba agotándoseles.

-Así que la única forma de detenerlos es con un espejo del alma dorado…- dijo Saori pensativa.

-Pero nosotros no podremos averiguar quién tiene el adecuado para vencer a Afrodita y su "extraño aliado"- dijo Saga tratando de analizar las cosas.

-El cupido también dijo que aparte de los dioses hay personas que poseen esa clase de espejo, probablemente sería el espejo dorado de uno de los dioses que tenemos aquí- aseguró Amy a sus compañeros.

-Probablemente…- musitó Serena preocupada –Pero si no es así…-

-Debemos confiar, por ahora no nos resta más que ir preparándonos para la batalla, esperar la información que nuestros compañeros están obteniendo y entonces ir a la segura contra la diosa Afrodita- interrumpió Saga intentando calmar el nerviosismo que se había generalizado.

-Lo cierto es que tampoco podemos asegurar que el caos es el que está ayudando a Afrodita, así que por ese lado necesitamos estar tranquilos también- pidió Darien a todos los presentes.

-Necesitamos estar lo más tranquilos posible, mientras no tengamos información segura no podemos adelantarnos a los hechos- pidió Saori a los guerreros quienes más tranquilos asintieron saliendo de la oficina dispuestos a entrenar y prepararse para la batalla que se les venía encima.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Próximo capítulo¡Descubiertos!

Los guerreros aliados que custodiaban vigilando la base enemiga son descubiertos...

Cada vez más nos acercamos al descenlace de esta historia, gracias por leer


	17. ¡Descubiertos!

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Como última actualización en este año quería que fuera como regalo de Navidad y, en lo personal, como mi regalo de cumpleaños XD así que les deseo lo mejor del mundo para estas fiestas decembrinas.

Una excelente Navidad al lado de sus seres amados, que Dios los bendiga hoy y siempre. Que el año venidero esté lleno de salud, amor, amistad, dinero y dicha para ustedes y todos sus seres quweridos.

Gemininosaga Zuster

_Diciembre/2007 _

_**Capítulo 17 ¡Descubiertos!**  
_

En la mansión Kido, Milo y Aioria platicaban amenamente en el jardín mientras Deathmask discutía, como tantas veces, con Aphrodite quien cuidaba las rosas del jardín de Saori y las chicas sólo los observaban entre risas discretas…

-¿Crees que deba decírselo?- preguntó Aioria a Milo quien discretamente observaba a Rei.

-Sí, deberías animarte, quizás yo lo haga esta noche o en un par de horas- dijo animado el escorpión dirigiendo su mirada a Amy quien no despegaba su vista de una revista mientras sus amigas se reían de Deathmask.

-¿Entonces tú también le dirás a Amy que estás interesado en ella?- preguntó Aioria sorprendido.

-Sí, aunque Camus me dijo ayer que esa chica no es precisamente mi tipo, yo creo que eso es lo que más me llama la atención- rió ligeramente apenado.

-Es cuestión de gustos,, ya ves, el frío Camus no deja de preguntar cada rato por Michiru- rió Aioria.

-Jamás lo había visto tan interesado en una chica que además está enamorada de su amiga- rió Milo recordando la confesión de Camus.

-¿Así que, sí era cierto?- preguntó incrédulo el león dorado.

-Sí, pero no digas nada tú, sino Camus me mata- rió Milo –Pero creo que ese par de chicas están distanciadas ¿no te da a ti esa impresión?-

-Sí, pero uno nunca sabe- respondió Aioria mirando nuevamente a Rei platicar y reír con sus amigas.

-Y ustedes dos qué tanto comentan que yo sólo escucho sus carcajadas- dijo Saga sentándose con ellos.

-Estábamos charlando de Rei, Michiru y Amy, pero ya que viniste creo que también podríamos hablar de Mina- rió Milo burlándose.

-Como sea- dijo tratando de desviar las conversación el geminiano -¿Cómo sigues Aioria?-

-Ya estoy bien, sólo necesitaba dormir- respondió con amplia sonrisa el guerrero ateniense -¿Cómo van las cosas con Mina? Deathmask me dijo que en batalla pelearon-

-No, sencillamente ellas tienen otros métodos, ya lo conversamos ni ella ni yo estamos enojados, además tú estás bien que era lo que nos preocupaba a todos- explicó Saga mirando hacia Mina.

La chica sintió la mirada del geminiano y enseguida volvió su mirada hacia el caballero dorado y le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada, gesto que Arrancó una sonrisa a Saga y una mirada burlona a Milo.

-Jamás te había visto así Saga- rió Milo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco había conocido a alguien como esta chica- dijo mirando al escorpión quien enseguida quedó congelado por la sinceridad del geminiano.

Dentro de la casa, Amy continuaba leyendo la revista mientras Mina se sentaba a su lado ya aburrida de burlarse de Deathmask, y observaba a Darien conversar animadamente con Serena para mantenerla distraída de la preocupación que la aquejaba; Saori conversaba tranquilamente con Seiya y Shun mientras Shiryu leía un libro en chino sobre historia y Hyoga de reojo miraba constantemente a su amiga Amy, cosa que por supuesto no pasaría desapercibida por la intuitiva Mina.

-Amy- musitó Mina captando la atención de su seria amiga –Hyoga te mira mucho-

Amy volvió su mirada a la revista y mirando de reojo se dio cuenta de aquello sonrojándose ligeramente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó curiosa la rubia chica.

-¡Ay Mina!- se quejó mirando a su amiga intentando no llamar la atención.

La rubia chica sonrió a su amiga en señal de entendimiento de su actitud, Amy era demasiado tímida como para comentar abiertamente y de forma indiscreta sus emociones u opiniones sobre chicos, sobre todo si los implicados se hallaban cerca.

En la misión de vigilancia, Haruka observaba cuidadosamente todo lo que sucedía dentro del penthouse, al menos desde la perspectiva que tenía mientras Shaka evaluaba todo el audio que el mini comunicador que Neptune había colocado en una ventana le transmitía. Neptune y Pluto se encontraban entre las columnas del penthouse tratando de averiguar todo lo que podían intentando no ser descubiertas.

Dentro del penthouse Eros furioso se quejaba por la derrota más reciente contra aquellos guerreros, sin duda alguna sus fuerzas estaban agotándose y no les quedaría más que enfrentarse por ellos mismos a los guerreros de Athena y de Selene.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el general dando un fuerte puñetazo contra una de las paredes.

-Señor Eros, debe calmarse- le insistía uno de los cupidos que quedaban aún ahí.

-¿Calmarme¡Debes estar jugando!- gritó furioso –Esos malditos guerreros están cada vez más cerca de hallarnos y aún no hemos encontrado es espejo dorado ¿Quieres que me calme?-

-Así no solucionará nada, debemos ir directamente contra esos guerreros y dejarlos lo más débiles posible para que tengamos más tiempo- insistió el cupido.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, nuestra diosa puede verse perdida por aquella luz dorada que a veces la envuelve y después llena todo de oscuridad- explicó Eros desesperado.

-¿Luz dorada que llena después todo de oscuridad?- preguntó Neptune a Pluto discretamente.

-Hay que averiguar, esperemos no sea el Caos…-

-Iré a vigilar el salón donde se encuentra Afrodita todo el tiempo- dijo Neptune caminando sigilosamente hasta uno de los ventanales que daban al interior del salón del trono de Afrodita.

Akiko se encontraba frente al pequeño espejo oval que pendía de la pared, en el reflejo no se veía la cara de Akiko sólo podía apreciarse una extraña mancha oscura que parecía crecer y disminuir de tamaño conforme emitía sonidos que difícilmente podía interpretar la joven guerrera.

-Demonios…- musitaba intentando escuchar lo que sucedía dentro del salón hasta lograr oír algo…

-_Debes encontrar ese espejo Akiko, el enemigo puede obtenerlo y usarlo en nuestra contra, yo te ayudaré a tener el control de este miserable planeta si me das ese espejo…- _

-Así será… mis guerreros están en eso Caos, así que sólo ten paciencia…- pidió la joven reencarnación de Afrodita.

_'Así que sí es el Caos…'_

Pensó Neptune alejándose lentamente del ventanal para poder comunicarse con sus compañeros y transmitir la alerta cuando al volver su mirada descubrió que uno de los cupidos tenía sujeta a Pluto.

-¡Suéltala!- exclamó Neptune.

-Mejor ríndete guerrera- intervino Eros detrás de Neptune.

-Maldición…- musitó la joven al notar su presencia.

Neptune encendió su transmisor y comenzó a dar la alerta ante los ojos de Eros quien intentó detenerla mientras ella evadía uno a uno sus constantes ataques y persecuciones, en la mansión Hotaru escuchaba atenta junto con los demás toda la transmisión hasta que de pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito de Pluto…

-¿Vas a detenerte o la mataremos?- dijo finalmente enfurecido Eros.

-Huye Neptune…- pidió Pluto semiconsciente.

-Haz lo que quieras Eros- dijo Neptune aparentemente indiferente –Después de todo, mis compañeros ya están enterados de lo que está pasando aquí con el Caos y tu diosa-

De pronto un cupido atacó a traición logrando derribar a Neptune del borde de la terraza logrando que la guerrera cayera estrepitosamente desde el décimo tercer piso…

-¡Neptune!- gritó Pluto tratando de zafarse del agarre del cupido más grande.

Eros lanzó uno de sus poderes para atrapar a la inconsciente guerrera que caía a gran velocidad hasta lograr retenerla y subirla a donde se hallaban. En el edificio de enfrente Haruka y shaka atestiguaban todo lo ocurrido sin poder hacer nada por instrucciones de Saori y Serena que pedían que ellos no se movieran de ahí.

-Regresen a la mansión- pidió Saori a Shaka.

-Pero Neptune y Pluto… ¿Qué pasará con ellas?- preguntó el caballero dorado notando la angustia de Haruka.

-Las ayudaremos pero necesitamos reunirnos pronto- respondió la diosa a través del comunicador.

Shaka y Haruka regresaron rápidamente a la mansión para que juntos planearan la estrategia que les permitiera salvar a sus amigas y además vencer de una buena vez a Afrodita y al Caos.

-Es imposible…- musitó Rei angustiada –el Caos de nuevo…-

La mirada de las guerreras de la Luna estaba llena de angustia y tristeza, sabían que teniendo unidos al Caos y a una reencarnación les sería prácticamente imposible vencer en la batalla, menos aún teniendo a dos de sus más poderosas compañeras como rehenes del enemigo.

-Debemos tener paciencia- dijo finalmente Mina retomando su compostura –podremos lograrlo, unidos lo haremos-

Los guerreros de Athena miraron la determinación de las guerreras ante la actitud de su líder, aunque Lita aún lucía pesimista hacía el esfuerzo por animarse y concentrarse en lo que se veía venir…

-Estamos aquí- dijo Shaka ingresando detrás de Haruka.

-Debemos actuar rápido, el Caos está más fortalecido, y si absorbe la energía de los espejos de Pluto y Neptune lo estará por completo- explicó Haruka.

-¿Iremos directamente hacia allí?- preguntó Aioria desde la sala.

-Supongo, tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo- explicó Shaka –la energía que se percibe ahí es tremenda, si dejamos pasar más tempo será aún más fuerte y nos será imposible lograrlo, además primero debemos acabar con esos dos cupidos y con Eros-

-Que las diosas permanezcan aquí, pendientes de lo que ocurra entonces- intervino Saga.

-Eso no- interrumpió Serena –No voy a dejar a mis amigas solas, siempre hemos luchado codo a codo-

-Quizás esta vez sea prudente que permanezca aquí princesa- dijo Mina con amplia sonrisa –nosotras nos ocuparemos, y cuando sea necesario ustedes intervendrán-

-Pero…-

-Déjenos esto a nosotros princesa- pidió Haruka.

-Avanzaremos lo más que nos sea posible, una vez que sea enfrentarse a Afrodita ustedes intervendrán con ayuda de los que estemos ahí- pidió Saga con calma.

-De acuerdo- dijo Saori con tranquilidad.

-Preparémonos entonces- dijo Mina mirando a sus compañeras.

Las chicas se transformaron mientras los caballeros de Athena se colocaban sus respectivas armaduras para dirigirse directamente al edificio donde se hallaba la base enemiga.

En el trayecto Aioria y Milo se miraban continuamente, sabían que existía la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Amy y Rei, pero no habían tenido el tiempo de confesar nada, aunque guardaban la esperanza de poder hacerlo después de la lucha contra el Caos y la diosa Afrodita que estaban aliados para tener el control de la Tierra.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Felices fiestas.

Próxima actualización hasta Enero del 2008, lo lamento pero salgo de vacaciones y tengo una boda a la que asistir XD

Próximo capítulo: "El comienzo de la batalla"


	18. El comienzo de la batalla

Quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa a todos quienes han seguido esta historia desde el comienzo y que por problemas de falta de tiempo no habí podido continuar, pero acá traigo lo que sigue de este fanfic y espero siga siendo de su agrado. Gracias a Lady Palas por esperar y por recordarme mi atraso en la actualización una disculpa de nuevo.

Sandy o "Roxy": sólo quiero dejar una cosa clara, la educación para regir nuestros actuares cotidianos es un privilegio que muy pocas personas poseemos, te invito a ser una de esas, porque la forma en que dejaste tus comentarios fue soez, corriente y vulgar, no suelo responder en el mismo calibre, porque tengo educación, disculpa aceptada y de verdad espero no se vuelva a repetir, así que si mi historia no te gusta lo respeto nadie está obligado a gustar de lo que escribo, te pido no sigas leyendo algo que te daña, gracias.

Gracias a mis adoradas hermanas: Selene, Dana, Dream, Asagi y Candy por apoyarme. Ahora sí sin más preámbulos les dejo con el fic:

* * *

**Capítulo 18: El Comienzo de la Batalla...**

En el interior del edificio Eros ya esperaba a los guerreros aliados con toda calma y más que preparado mientras los cupidos golpeaban a las dos guerreras que yacían en el suelo semiconscientes.

-Ya déjalas- ordenó Eros a los cupidos –llévalas donde la señora Afrodita, quería verlas para absorber su energía, así que creo que ya es hora de ello-

-Sí señor- dijeron al unísono ambos cupidos levantando a las guerreras para llevarlas al salón donde Afrodita esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus enemigos para acabarlos y ser la única que dominara la Tierra.

Eros caminó hacia donde otros dos cupidos, más débiles, servirían de distracción y debilitamiento de la fuerza del enemigo para ordenarles dirigirse al ataque, y de ser posible despojarles de sus espejos del alma, muy probablemente alguno sería dueño del espejo que buscaban con tanta desesperación. Eros deshabilitó el uso del ascensor para que forzosamente los guerreros pudieran ascender a través de las dos escalinatas que conectaban los pisos del edificio, mientras los cupidos se iban colocando en sus respectivas posiciones para desgastar a los guerreros y obtener la mayor cantidad de espejos que les fuera posible, los dos más débiles aguardarían en el primer piso mientras los otros 8 restantes estarían distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del edificio.

Los guerreros llegaron a la puerta del edificio notando que se encontraba cerrada y custodiada por un extraño monstruo de tonalidad roja.

-Esto es fantástico, ahora debemos enfrentarnos a la escoria de esta diosita- dijo despectivamente Deathmask ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-No debes subestimarlos Deathmask, siempre nos hemos llevado sorpresas con lo que consideramos "escorias"- explicó Venus preparándose para lanzar su rayo contra la puerta -¡Rayo Creciente!-

El impacto del rayo de la guerrera logró quebrar el grueso cristal que recubría la entrada permitiéndoles la entrada para terminar con aquel extraño enemigo que parecía inflar globos.

-¡Ya llegaron los invitados!- exclamó el extraño ser –Aquí están sus globos-

Comenzó a lanzar los globos que al impactarse con lo que fuera estallaban fuertemente provocando estruendo y heridas en quienes no pudieron esquivar el ataque.

-Esta cosa es una porquería- dijo Saga fastidiado de la situación -¡Explosión Galactica!-

El ataque del geminiano logró hacer estallar al extraño enemigo permitiéndoles hacer el recuento de daños ocasionados por las constantes explosiones de los globos.

-Lo mejor será andarnos con cuidado- advirtió Shaka.

-Sí, mantengan los ojos abiertos, no podemos arriesgarnos demasiado- continuó Saga caminando al frente de los guerreros.

Jupiter intentó accionar el ascensor dándose cuenta que era inútil mientras Deathmask la acompañaba.

-¿No sirve?- preguntó el caballero dorado.

-No, parece que lo mejor será subir a través de las escaleras- respondió la guerrera caminando hacia sus compañeros.

-Hay dos escaleras- explicó Mercury mientras analizaba el edificio con su mini computador.

-Dos escalinatas…- musitó Shaka analizando la situación.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos en dos grupos, se supone que Afrodita y Eros están en el último piso, en el penthouse- sugirió Uranus sin dejar que nadie más interviniera.

-Supongo que será lo mejor- finalizó el geminiano -¿Cómo nos dividimos entonces?-

-¡Por grupos de guerreros Saga!- obvió Deathmask –caballeros de Athena por un lado y guerreras de Selene por otro-

-¿No se supone que somos un equipo?- preguntó Shiryu ante el comentario del caballero de Cáncer.

-¡Cómo sea!- exclamó Uranus molesta ante la actitud de Deathmask.

Saturn caminó detrás de Uranus que se había adelantado hacia la primera escalinata mientras los demás aún continuaban deliberando hasta que Jupiter intervino:

-Tenemos compañeras atrapadas, Uranus y Saturn ya se adelantaron, quizás sí sería mejor como dijo Deathmask, después de todo ellos no desean trabajar codo a codo con nosotras- dijo la guerrera incómoda y molesta caminando hacia las escaleras siendo seguida por Mars y Mercury, hasta que Venus decidió evitar conflictos e irse con sus compañeras.

-Eres un genio Deathmask- se burló Seiya –Yo iré con ellas-

El caballero de bronce, seguido por Milo, Shiryu, Camus y Shura, siguieron a las guerreras mientras el resto se dirigieron entre burlas y quejas a las otras escaleras para llegar hacia donde se hallaba Afrodita junto con el Caos.

-Es increíble que se haya armado tanto problema por el comentario de un idiota- replicó Uranus fastidiada.

-No debiste molestarte si tú misma dices que es el comentario de un idiota- respondió Venus caminando junto a su compañera.

-Deathmask siempre es así, por eso no hay que tomarlo en cuenta- intervino Camus alcanzando a las guerreras mientras Seiya charlaba con Mars, Mercury y Milo hasta llegar al primer piso y toparse con el primer enemigo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Shura al ver al Cupido esperándolos.

-Este ligar será su tumba guerreros intrusos- rió el enemigo

-¡Será tu tumba estúpido!- reaccionó Uranus molesta -¡Tierra tiembla!-

El poderoso ataque de la guerrera logró derribar al Cupido captando la atención de Afrodita quien observaba todo desde su salón donde aún se encontraban Neptune y Pluto.

-Esa guerrera…- musitó la diosa asombrada ante la mirada de angustia de Pluto.

Afrodita se puso de pie de su trono y caminó hasta el monitor que le transmitía todo lo que ocurría, observó cuidadosamente los movimientos de Uranus analizándolos uno a uno hasta comenzar a reír.

-Por fin…- rió convencida -¡Eros tráeme a esa guerrera con vida aquí!- ordenó ante la mirada horrorizada de Neptune.

-¿Qué quieres de Uranus?- preguntó preocupada Pluto.

-Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que ella es la dueña del espejo dorado que tanto busco.

Aquella confesión de la diosa logró que un extraño escalofrío invadiera a Neptune quien volvió su mirada hacia el monitor suplicando que Uranus no fuera quien Afrodita esperara que fuese.

-Hay que acabar a este idiota…- intervino Milo harto de los débiles y constantes intentos del Cupido por quitarles sus espejos del alma.

-Yo lo haré…- rió Shura -¡Excálibur!-

El corte de la espada sagrada de Shura logró partir al Cupido en dos permitiéndoles continuar su ascenso al segundo piso.

Mientras tanto, Saga caminaba junto con Aioria y Shaka mientras Shun, Deathmask y Aphrodite les seguían de cerca, y Hyoga junto con Mu iban detrás de todos analizando y observando detenidamente todo lo que les rodeaba. Habían podido exterminar con facilidad el primer Cupido en el primer piso, había bastado un ataque de Shaka para destruirlo por completo y permitirles continuar con su camino hacia el penthouse de Akiko.

-Esto está mal, creo que jamás debimos dividirnos- dijo Shaka.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ellas sólo estorbaban! Te aseguro que todo lo están haciendo Milo, Shura, Shiryu, Camus y Seiya- replicó Deathmask riéndose.

-No cabe duda que eres un idiota- intervino Aphrodite finalmente.

-Ellas son poderosas también, no debes subestimarlas cangrejo- rió Aioria.

-Eso dices porque te gusta la tal Rei- respondió Deathmask indignado.

-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes por experiencia propia- rió Aioria nuevamente.

-Ya déjense de estupideces- ordenó Saga topándose con el segundo Cupido que les interceptaría en su travesía.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- rió Aioria.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces…. ¡Olas del Infierno!- atacó Deathmask siendo evitado por el hábil Cupido quien enseguida devolvió el ataque logrando despojar al guerrero de Cáncer de su espejo del alma, casi en un solo movimiento.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Aioria tras ver lo sucedido.

-No se descuiden- advirtió Shaka –este no parece como el anterior…

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!- la cadena de Andrómeda persiguió al hábil Cupido hasta lograr sujetarlo justo después que éste atacase por la espalda a Mu quien utilizara su telequinesis para cambiar de posición.

-Será mejor que mueras- dijo Aioria molesto -¡Relam…

-Si me atacas a mí, matarás a tu amigo- interrumpió el Cupido justo antes de que Aioria terminase de invocar su ataque.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó Saga enfurecido.

-Fácil, sabemos cómo se han dividido y nos distribuimos de tal manera que pudiésemos desgastarlos, porque hemos analizado sus poderes- explicó el Cupido entre carcajadas –Así que yo puedo estar sujetado por esta cadena pero también puedo hacer que el ataque también impacte a quien me sujeta.

-Demonios…- musitó el geminiano molesto.

-Háganlo, no importa lo que pase, tenemos una misión en específico- suplicó Shun.

Aioria cerró fuertemente sus ojos, sabía que Andrómeda tenía razón, pero también sabía que lastimaría a su compañero…

-No tengo opción…- musitó el guerrero de Leo -¡Relámpagos de voltaje!

El ataque de Aioria impactó directamente al sorprendido Cupido y al guerrero de Andrómeda logrando que el espejo de Shun saliera de su cuerpo para desaparecer justo como el de Deathmask.

-Maldición…- musitó Saga molesto –Es increíble que esto vaya así…

-Debemos tener paciencia y seguir adelante, no tenemos otra opción- intervino Shaka –esperemos que el otro grupo esté bien…

Continuaron subiendo las escaleras cuidándose de no ser atacados por la espalda, situación que ya se había presentado en varias ocasiones.

'Espero que ella esté bien'

Pensó el geminiano mientras continuaron subiendo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, analizando cuál sería la mejor estrategia para llegar rápidamente hasta el salón de Afrodita.

El primer grupo de guerreros iban camino ya al cuarto piso tras haber derrotado a tres cupidos con pérdidas importantes ya que Mercury había caído tras haber protegido a Seiya de un ataque del Cupido del segundo piso. A su vez, Shura también había sido vencido por un ataque de un Cupido que había logrado evitar su espada sagrada y le había devuelto el ataque tomándolo por sorpresa junto con Jupiter que había estado al lado del caballero dorado.

-¡Esto es imposible!- exclamó Uranus furiosa -¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido a tres compañeros ya?-

-Debemos andarnos con cuidado, no podemos perder la calma, tenemos que llegar hasta Afrodita para que Selene y Athena puedan enfrentarla- explicó Shiryu más tranquilo.

-También el otro equipo ha perdido elementos…- interrumpió Seiya –Shun y Deathmask… sus cosmoenergías han desaparecido ya…

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Mars –Debemos apresurarnos.

-Llegando al siguiente piso yo me encargaré del enemigo, pase lo que pase ustedes sigan adelante- pidió Shiryu.

-Me quedaré contigo- dijo Mars – los demás deben seguir, si somos dos es más probable que venzamos.

La seguridad de la guerrera le hizo asentir aceptando trabajar en equipo, con ella, frente al próximo enemigo. Subieron cinco pisos más sin toparse con enemigo alguno hasta llegar al noveno piso donde el siguiente Cupido les esperaba impaciente…

* * *

Espero volver pronto con la continuación :"La cruenta batalla"

Hasta pronto.


	19. La cruenta batalla: Entrada a una d

Gracias por seguir el fic, espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, y que mi tiempo libre rinda para poder concluir la historia sin dejarles esperar mucho tiempo, de cualquier manera les pido su comprensión y agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: La cruenta batalla: Entrada a una dimensión misteriosa**

Llegaron al piso cuidándose de no ser atacados por la espalda, ya que el enemigo había demostrado la suficiente cobardía para ello…

-Aquí nos quedamos nosotros, ustedes continúen rápido y no regresen- dijo Mars deteniéndose al lado de Shiryu.

-Alcáncennos por favor- pidió Venus preocupada por sus amigos.

-Así será- dijo Mars con un guiño y sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Los guerreros continuaron su camino a través de las escaleras, cada vez su objetivo estaba más cerca, además que no podían seguir perdiendo fuerzas, las necesitaban para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba…

Desde el penthouse de Akiko, Eros contemplaba atento todo el proceso de debilitamiento de sus enemigos…

_'Parece que hice bien en conservar a esos demonios hasta el final, sí que han servido…'_

-¡Eros!- exclamó Afrodita desde la habitación principal -¡Ven enseguida!-

El general corrió hacia la alcoba y tras entrar hizo la respectiva reverencia ante su diosa, y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente sus últimas órdenes, previo a que los guerreros de Athena y Selene llegaran.

-Como sabes ellos están cerca, y el Caos está de nuestra parte, quiere que acabemos con esas molestas guerreras que le impidieron tomar el control- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su trono y caminaba hacia una pantalla que proyectaba el devenir de los guerreros –Una vez que lleguen aquí seremos transportados a la dimensión del Caos para que nuestras fuerzas se incrementen- rió satisfecha.

-Será lo que usted ordene señora- dijo solemne el único general vivo que quedaba.

-Bien- le miró confiada –Sé que los acabarás y entonces reinaremos junto con el Caos este planeta, ahora ve y cumple tu cometido-

-Sí señora- respondió con seguridad Eros poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación.

-¡Éste es el lugar!- exclamó Saturn aliviada.

-Debemos ser cautelosos- pidió Uranus –No podemos confiarnos-

-Eso es cierto- afirmó Venus –Y además parece que los demás no han llegado.

Caminaron revisando la zona hasta llegar a la otra escalinata, Camus abrió la puerta y notó que justamente en el piso anterior sus compañeros luchaban contra uno de esos poderosos cupidos.

-¡Ejecución Aurora!- atacó al demonio captando la atención del resto de los guerreros que habían llegado con él.

-¡Ahí están!- exclamó Saturn asomada.

-Parece que ese cupido es poderoso- dijo Milo observando a Camus ayudar a sus compañeros.

-Y nosotros aquí bien, gracias- dijo Uranus mirando a sus compañeros desde el pasillo, mientras Venus la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Los guerreros del segundo grupo subieron junto con Camus hacia el treceavo piso done se hallaba el penthouse de Akiko. Saga llegó buscando con la mirada a la guerrera de Venus hasta hallarla junto a Uranus, caminó junto con Shaka hasta donde se encontraban ambas guerreras

-¿Están bien?- peguntó Shaka a las jóvenes.

-Dejando de lado el hecho de haber perdido a 3 compañeras…- dijo Uranus irónica –Sí.

-Nosotros también hemos perdido compañeros, Shura, Shun, Deathmask y Hyoga- explicó Shaka tratando de mantener la calma y el equilibrio entre todos.

-Creo que lo importante es terminar de una buena vez con esto…- dijo Venus caminando hacia el resto de los guerreros.

-Creo que ahora que estamos todos debemos ser cautelosos y caminar hacia el penthouse de esta loca- dijo Uranus desesperada por salvar a sus compañeras.

Saga asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con los demás hacia la puerta del penthouse cuando comenzó a temblar el edificio de forma brusca…

-Todos tómense de las manos y no se suelten- gritó Venus impulsando a sus compañeros a tomarse de las manos.

-Sí, seguro vamos a la dimensión del Caos y querrán separarnos de nuevo- aseguró Saturn ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de batalla.

Todos se tomaron de la mano sin objetar nada, aunque los guerreros atenienses no comprendían totalmente lo que estaba sucediendo… hasta que sintieron que el suelo debajo de ellos desaparecía y como si comenzaran a florar de forma turbulenta dentro de un túnel hacia otra dimensión.

-¿A esto se referían?- preguntó Shaka notando todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-Sí y puede ser peor, pase lo que pase no se suelten- pidió Uranus preocupada.

Dentro del salón principal de la dimensión del Caos Afrodita y Eros contemplaban el viaje de los guerreros hacia donde ellos se hallaban, Afrodita reía a carcajadas mientras Neptuno y Pluto sólo observaban rogando que nada malo sucediese.

- Los dejaré caer ahí afuera, tardarán en llegar aquí, y se desgastarán aún más por la desesperación- rió Afrodita ante la mirada de ambas guerreras.

-A este paso jamás lo conseguiremos- musitó Neptune angustiada.

-No digas eso, recuerda que la esperanza muere al último Neptune- suplicó Pluto haciendo acopio de toda su esperanza.

-¡Ustedes cállense!- gritó la diosa al tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso ataque contra ambas guerreras lastimándolas nuevamente -¡Ahora sí, ahí les dejaré caer!-

Los guerreros vieron como traspasaban el túnel en el que estaba viajando y sintieron como una fuerza gravitacional les jalaba al suelo en caída libre…

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó angustiado Seiya -¿Alguno de nosotros vuela?-

-No- respondió Uranus con seria expresión –Pero no se suelten, esto debe ser una maldita trampa-

-Mu y Shaka quizás podrían aligerarnos la caída ¿no es así?- preguntó Milo viendo el suelo cada vez más cerca.

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero es probable que no funcione- explicó Mu con calma.

-Háganlo entonces- pidió Saga conservando la poca calma que le quedaba.

Mu y Shaka hicieron acopio de su energía para tratar de disminuir la velocidad con la que se dirigían al suelo.

-Necesitaremos ayuda con su energía- pidió Shaka tratando de conservarse concentrado.

-Bien, concentremos toda nuestra energía entonces- dijo Saga invitándolos a todos a hacerlo.

Shaka y Mu lograban de apoco controlar la velocidad con la que caían todos hasta que Eros logró interceptarlos y obligarlos a soltarse, siendo algunos despedidos a gran velocidad contra el suelo y otros continuaron con la misma trayectoria hacia el suelo hasta estrellarse.

-¿Todos están bien?- gritó Saga tratando de hacerlos reunirse de nuevo.

Uranus, Saturn y Venus se miraron entre sí tratando de calcular algún plan de emergencia para la situación mientras Milo, Camus y Aioria caminaban hacia Saga quien permanecía inmóvil cuidando a Eros junto con Shaka y Mu.

-¿Qué ahora?- preguntó Aphrodite llegando al grupo con Seiya.

-Debemos encontrar a ese estúpido de Eros y acabarlo- dijo Milo enfurecido.

-No te precipites- pidió Mu –primero hay que intentar ubicar hacia dónde debemos ir y saber si todos estamos en condiciones de…

De pronto un ataque de Eros provocaba un estallido justo cerca de donde Aphrodite y Seiya se encontraban logrando que ambos guerreros fueran proyectados contra las rocas.

-Después vemos eso ¿te parece Mu?- preguntó en tono sarcástico Uranus mientras corría junto con sus compañeras para ubicar a Eros.

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!-

El ataque de la guerrera logró interceptar a Eros evitando que atacara a los que se encontraban heridos.

-¡Suéltame mocosa!- exclamó el general de Afrodita.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- retó molesta -¡Atáquenlo ahora!- ordeno la líder de las guerreras.

¡Relámpagos de voltaje!-

El poderoso ataque del guerrero de Leo logró herir al general enviándolo con fuerza junto con Venus hacia unas rocas.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Aioria contemplando lo ocurrido.

-¡Venus!- exclamó Saturn captando la atención de los demás que enseguida se dividieron en dos grupos para ver a sus compañeros heridos.

-¡Tenemos que acabar a este imbécil rápido!- reclamó Milo -¡Aguja escarlata!

El ataque de Milo logró herir múltiples veces al general de Afrodita quién intentó levantarse justo antes que Milo intentase ejecutar el Ántares, Eros levantó su mirada hacia Milo impactándolo contra las rocas, como si su sola mirada fuera un poderoso ataque.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- preguntó fastidiado Aioria.

-Eso no importa- le increpó Uranus interrumpiendo al león dorado -¡Vas a morirte ahora mismo! ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!-

El ataque de Uranus logró agravar las lesiones de Eros dejándolo inconsciente. Saga se acercó donde Saturn y Venus veían las heridas de Aphrodite y Sella para cerciorarse que todo estuviera lo mejor posible para la batalla con la diosa.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el geminiano.

-Yo sí- dijo Aphrodite orgulloso –Seiya y la niña no sé-

-Estamos bien- agregó Venus intentando apresurar las cosas para terminar con todo ese horror que estaban viviendo.

-Debemos apresurarnos entonces, no hay más tiempo que perder- insistió Uranus adivinando las intenciones de su compañera de batallas.

-Bien, vayamos ya- aseveró Aioria caminando hacia una lejana puerta que alcanzaba a divisarse desde la posición en que se encontraban.

-¿Pero qué hacemos con este tipo?- preguntó Aphrodite pateando a Eros.

-¡Tráelo!- pidió Saga –De algo puede servirnos-

Los guerreros caminaron hacia la puerta que Aioria había señalado, el pisciano arrastraba al general de Afrodita mientras avanzaba con sus compañeros hacia donde las diosa y el Caos les esperaban con ansiedad…

-¡Maldito Eros!- gritó Afrodita molesta –Pudo entretenerlos más tiempo… ya no importa estamos cerca de lograr nuestro cometido, ahora sí que morirán estos estúpidos-

La risa de Afrodita podía ser escuchada hasta donde los guerreros se encontraban, logrando captar la atención de Uranus que se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Saga.

-No estamos en la dirección correcta, la risa surge de allá- dijo señalando una luz lejana que alcanzaba a verse.

-¡Es una trampa!- gritó Venus viendo que nuevos demonios salían de la puerta hacia la que se dirigían.

-¡Esto es insoportable!- se quejó Aphrodite lanzando sus rosas piraña contra los demonios y defendiéndose de sus ataque utilizando a Eros como escudo.

-Lo mejor será que algunos nos encarguemos de esto y los demás vayan hacia esa luz donde está esa loca- insistió Aioria tratando de acelerar las cosas lo más posible –Si seguimos así tendremos más heridos…

-¡Bien!- aseveró Uranus- iremos Saga, Aioria, Saturn, Shaka, Venus y yo, los demás encárguense de estas porquerías-

Los guerreros aludidos por Uranus corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Afrodita mientras Aphrodite, Seiya, Milo, Camus y Mu acababan con aquellos demonios que emergían de la puerta incesantemente.

Cerca de la entrada de la dimensión del Caos se encontraban Shiryu y Mars, quienes después de acabar con aquel poderoso cupido se habían apresurado lo más que sus fuerzas daban para alcanzar y ayudar a sus compañeros, cuando encontraron con Athena, Selene y Endimión quienes les esperaban en la entrada de la dimensión.

-¿Serena?- preguntó Mars exhausta.

-Sí Rei, soy yo, vayamos a acabar con el Caos de una buena vez y terminemos con esta amenaza, no quiero ver más gente perdiendo su valiosa vida- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a Amy, Lita y los guerreros de Athena que habían caído durante el trayecto.

-Todo estará bien Serena, sé fuerte- insistió la guerrera retomando sus fuerzas para acompañarla hasta donde le fuera posible.

Juntos entraron a la dimensión logrando desatar un fuerte tremor dentro de la dimensión, como si de un fuerte terremoto se tratase, los guerreros que luchaban contra los demonios tuvieron que cubrirse de las rocas que caían cerca de sus posiciones y así evitar ser heridos por ellas además de los ataques de esos demonios, mientras que los guerreros que estaban por ingresar al salón donde Afrodita les esperaba cayeron en un hueco que se había abierto en la tierra, logrando detenerse del borde y sostener a otro guerrero para evitar caer al fondo.

-¡Esto es un fastidio!- se quejó Uranus sosteniendo a Saturn para que esta no cayera.

-Debemos salir de esto y rápido- dijo Venus sosteniendo lo más que podía a Mu quien intentaba desesperadamente sostenerse para evitar que ambos cayeran al fondo.

-Debemos esperar que el movimiento de la tierra se detenga, de otra manera caeremos todos- dijo Shaka sosteniendo la mano de Saga para no caer.

-Esto será más fácil así…- dijo Saga lanzando a Shaka al borde para que cayera fuera del hueco –Ahora Mu, dame tu mano…- Mu observó la situación y sabiendo que no quedaban muchas opciones estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Saga y evitar que Venus siguiera sosteniéndolo.

--Estás muy lejos Saga- dijo Venus –Creo que yo lo ayudaré a impulsarse y tu ayúdalo a salir-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó el geminiano preocupado.

-Sí, aunque necesito tu ayuda Mu… ¡ahí vas!-le empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un pequeño borde que había entre ella y Saga para que Mu pudiera sostenerse ahí y Saga pudiera ayudarlo a salir, Saga le ayudó a impulsarse logrando salir del boquete en el que poco a poco iban saliendo con ayuda de lo que iban saliendo.

-No podemos estar perdiendo más tiempo- dijo Saga -entre más tiempo perdamos más obstáculos nos estaremos encontrando, esto es una trampa por completo-

-Entonces vayamos ya- dijo Uranus decidida.

Así, los guerreros caminaron lo más rápido posible esquivando las rocas que aún caían por la inestabilidad que se había provocado dentro de la dimensión del Caos.

* * *

Espero volver pronto con la continuación :**"El inesperado final de la batalla: ¡La aparición del espejo dorado!"**

Hasta pronto.


	20. El inesperado final de la batalla:

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y sobre todo a quienes han dejado sus impresiones y comentarios acerca del mismo, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Sugerencias y comentarios estoy abierta siempre y cuando sean hechos con educación.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: El inesperado final de la batalla: ¡La aparición del espejo dorado!**

Entraron al salón de Afrodita, donde la diosa les esperaba cómodamente sentada sobre un muy decorado trono dorado rodeado de rosas y enredaderas con espinas, la expresión burlona de la diosa logró encender el mal carácter de Uranus que buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a Neptune hasta hallarla atada con la enredadera de espinas contra una columna y Pluto se encontraba en la misma situación en el lado opuesto del salón.

-¡Voy a acabarte!- amenazó Uranus con la mirada encendida de odio, cosa que logró inquietar a la diosa…

_'Esa mirada… está llena de odio hacia mí y de amor hacia esa mujer de allá… ¿Será verdaderamente quien sospecho que es? ..'_

Saga notó el cambio en la actitud de la diosa ante la furia de Uranus, recordó lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones cuando Haruka se le había acercado para calmar sus ánimos contra las chicas, intuyó que algo debía poseer Uranus para provocar ese miedo en Afrodita.

-¡Estás loca mocosa! ¡Yo soy una diosa y tú una escoria!- rió intentando evitar que notasen los guerreros su miedo.

-¡Ya lo veremos!- amenazó nuevamente sacando la espada de Urano y comenzando a reunir su energía para lanzar su primer ataque cuando Saga la tomó del brazo pidiéndole que se detuviera por un momento.

-Aún no- dijo secamente el geminiano –Athena, Selene y Endymion están en camino-

Venus les miró intentando entender la actitud del geminiano, pero antes de poder siquiera interpretarlo vio a la diosa lanzándoles un poderoso y cobarde ataque que fue interceptado por el campo de energía de Saturn.

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus!- atacó la guerrera logrando traspasar la barrera de Afrodita y maltratar las rosas del trono quebrando algunos de sus cabellos que cayeron sobre su vestido.

-¡Me las pagarás estúpida!- gritó enardecida Afrodita levantándose de su trono –No debiste dañar mis rosas y mi hermoso cabello, menos tú que estás llena de inseguridad y de miedos- dijo acercándose a los guerreros que la observaban expectantes.

-Ya bajó la guardia, ahora sí Uranus, atácala- dijo discretamente el geminiano desatando la furia de Uranus.

-¡Tierra Tiembla!-

El ataque de Uranus impactó directamente contra la diosa haciéndola caer de rodillas contra el suelo sorprendiéndolos a todos. Saga concentró su energía para ayudar a Uranus con su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!-

El ataque del geminiano logró impactar a la diosa, aunque herirla en menor grado que el primer ataque confirmando sus sospechas, Uranus era poseedora de lo que Afrodita y el Caos tanto buscaban obtener, pero ¿para qué querrían ese espejo? ya que sin su dueña ese espejo era incapaz de funcionar.

-Me las pagarán- dijo aún en el suelo la diosa encendiendo su energía al máximo siendo ayudada por el Caos que la incrementaba.

Lanzó un poderoso ataque contra Saga que se encontraba inmerso en sus calibraciones y cálculos para acabarla sin necesidad de perder la vida de Uranus, cuando Shaka interceptó el ataque, cayendo herido al lado del geminiano que reaccionó con lo sucedido.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Saga ayudando a Shaka a reincorporarse.

–Debemos ser cautelosos esa diosa está siendo ayudada por la energía del Caos- advirtió Venus mirando al geminiano -¡Cadena de amor de Venus!-

Ató la cadena en un espacio que se encontraba en el techo del salón para poder dirigirse donde se encontraba Neptune, para intentar liberarla.

-Ten cuidado Venus, las espinas son venenosas- suplicó Neptune.

-Rayos… espero no lastimarte- dijo apenada la guerrera -¡Rayo creciente!-

El ataque de Venus logró liberar a Neptune de su prisión de espinas, para que pudiera incorporarse a la batalla contra Afrodita que a juzgar por las apariencias sería desgastante y dolorosa. Los guerreros atacaban una y otra vez a Afrodita quien evitaba sus ataques y se los devolvía incrementados hiriéndolos con mayor intensidad.

-¡Ya basta Afrodita!- pidió Athena ingresando con Selene y Endymion al salón.

-¡Bienvenidos a sus tumbas!- rió Afrodita nuevamente –Parece que sus guerreros tienen muchas ganas de morir aquí, todos juntos como el "bello equipo que han formado"-

El tono burlón de Afrodita irritaba cada vez más a Saga quien al recordar las pérdidas de sus compañeros y compañeras de armas lograba encender su furia y su energía, no podía permitir que las diosas Selene y Athena perdieran sus vidas, de ser así no habría quien protegiese la tierra de dioses ambiciosos y crueles como Afrodita o el propio Apolo.

-Y tú has perdido a todos tus guerreros, así que estás sola- rió Aphrodite entrando al salón llevando a Eros muerto arrastrando hacia ella.

Afrodita miró a su último general, yacía inerte en el suelo al lado de los pies de aquel guerrero ateniense tan arrogante, era cierto, estaba sola, aunque si lo analizaba era mejor estar sola y poder hacer su voluntad sin estorbos una vez que el mundo estuviera en sus manos, comenzó a reír y lanzó un rayo que de inmediato desintegró el cuerpo de Eros ante la mirada atónita de todos los que se hallaban ahí.

-No puede ser…- musitó Mars al lado de Venus que miraba todo también sin poder creerlo.

-Que bueno que están todos aquí reunidos para ser eliminados por mí- rió irónica la diosa.

Athena y Selene la miraban con aparente tranquilidad, sabían que no podían darse el lujo de demostrar sus temores, ya que se volverían contra ellos de inmediato.

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!

-¡Relámpagos de Voltaje!

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus!

-¡Fuego sagrado de Marte!

Los ataques de los cuatro guerreros se combinaron dando paso a una enorme masa de energía que si se volvía contra ellos sería mortal, Afrodita miró los ataques dirigirse hacia ella con amplia sonrisa…

-Parece que ustedes de verdad no entienden…- cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos regresó el enorme ataque contra los guerreros que contemplaron aquella insólita situación, sabían que morirían si no lo esquivaban o detenían a tiempo, una intensa luz se apareció delante de ellos deslumbrándolos hasta ir desapareciendo poco a poco y permitiéndoles observar todo de nuevo…

-¡Saturn!– exclamó Selene angustiada al ver a su guerrera tendida en el suelo mortalmente herida –Esto es horrible- sollozó arrodillándose junto a la guerrera que la miraba con ligera sonrisa…

-Sé fuerte princesa…- dijo Saturn cerrando sus ojos finalmente -Siempre estaré contigo…- la jóven guerrera comenzó a desaparecer ante las carcajadas de Afrodita al ver a la diosa de la luna llorar desconsoladamente por sus amiga.

Uranus, Pluto y Neptune se miraron mutuamente, ahora las únicas que podían proteger con todas sus fuerzas a Selene eran ellas y Venus, Mars estaba muy lastimada y probablemente no podría lograrlo… Uranus empuñó su espada conteniendo toda su furia y energía para poder atacar a esa arrogante diosa del amor.

-Espera…- pidió Neptune –déjame hacerlo…

Uranus la miró temerosa de perderla e intentó persuadirla pero ver la seguridad con que su compañera se lo pedía, bajó la mirada resignada en señal de aprobación, de cierta manera Neptune sospechaba lo del espejo dorado y quería evitar que Uranus fuera descubierta y aquella diosa arrogante lograra matarla antes que Uranus liberara el poder que tanto temía Akiko.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque de la guerrera impactó a la diosa directamente ya que había bajado la guardia al estar burlándose de Selene, Camus unió su poder junto con Mu al de la guerrera para debilitarla lo más posible, y que, Athena y Selene pudieran terminar con ella con mayor rapidez.

-¡Extinción de la luz estelar!

-¡Ejecución Aurora!

Ambos ataques lograron sacar de balance aún más a la diosa del amor que les miró furiosa y herida…

-Van a morirse…- amenazó iracunda lanzando ataques constantes contra los guerreros sin que estos pudieran esquivarlos o detenerlos -¡Muéranse! ¡El mundo será mío!-

-Debemos detener esto lo más pronto posible- advirtió Saga esquivando los ataques que podía -Si esto sigue así no podremos lograrlo-

-¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!- atacó Venus a la diosa lanzando el rayo cada vez que apuntaba con su dedo índice derecho, mientras esquivaba los constantes ataques de la diosa, al menos un par de rayos debían darle y provocar que se detuviera…

-¡Relámpagos de voltaje!- Aioria hizo lo mismo esperando que Afrodita se detuviera y que Athena y Selene pudieran atacarla de una buena vez.

Saori, Serena y Darien se miraron mutuamente, debían juntar energías y detenerla de una buena vez, antes que fuese demasiado tarde… Uranus se detuvo detrás de una columna, tenía que reunir fuerzas y atacarla, no podía permitirle acabarlos por un berrinche.

-¡Tierra Tiembla!-

El ataque de la guerrera impactó directamente a la diosa que se hallaba de espaldas atacando a sus compañeros de batalla, Afrodita cayó de rodillas, ahora estaba segura de ello, Uranus era la poseedora del espejo dorado que el Caos tanto quería en su poder…

-Vas a morirte insolente guerrera- dijo amenazante la diosa.

Se levantó sin perder de vista a Uranus pese a que los demás la atacaban constantemente, Neptune miró angustiada todo, utilizó su talismán de espejo sin conseguir nada… Afrodita paralizó a Uranus con ayuda del Caos y la levantó envolviéndola en oscuridad, de pronto el espejo dorado surgió de entre la oscuridad ante la mirada atónita de los presentes…

-¡Uranus!- gritó Neptune angustiada -¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque de la guerrera logró desconcentrar a la diosa haciendo que el espejo se dirigiera a las manos de Saori y que la oscuridad que rodeaba a Haruka se disipara dejándola caer inconsciente al suelo.

Camus sostuvo a la guerrera caída mientras los demás continuaban atacando y Afrodita desesperada les regresaba sus ataques incrementándoles la energía con ayuda del Caos, la mayoría de los guerreros terminaron impactándose contra las paredes y columnas siendo heridos, de gravedad, Aldebarán protegió a Pluto para que ésta pudiese atacar a la diosa cayendo inerte a los pies de la guerrera…

-¡Grito Mortal!- el ataque de la guerrera fue disipado con una mano de Afrodita quien acumulaba más coraje por la situación.

-Esto no puede seguir así…- musitó Athena angustiada, mientras Selene la miraba consternada y Endymion mantenía el escudo que les protegía de los ataques de Afrodita.

-¡Ese espejo sirve para acabar al Caos!- gritó Pluto recordando las palabras de Eros al explicar a dos cupidos de qué iba la misión de encontrar el espejo.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Afrodita atacándola con toda su energía proyectándola violentamente contra una columna hasta quebrar la misma.

-¡Pluto!- gritó Venus viendo a su compañera caer mortalmente herida. -¡Cadena de amor de Venus!-

Afrodita miró la cadena dirigirse hacia ella y justo a un par de centímetros de alcanzarla la detuvo para devolvérsela a la guerrera y que se ahorcara sola. Venus sintió su propio ataque apretando sin límites su cuello, cayó de rodillas contra el suelo ante la mirada incrédula de todos, Selene comenzó a llorar al ver a sus amigas en tan lamentable estado, odiaba las batallas por ello, siempre ellas tenían que arriesgarse tanto.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Selene saliendo del escudo protector de Endymion.

Afrodita la miró entre carcajadas, e hizo que la cadena apretase más el cuello de la guerrera y que además sujetara el cuello de Neptune que se hallaba junto a Venus.

-¿Qué harás Selene?- rió la diosa sabiendo que todo estaba bajo control –Las soltaré a ambas si me das ese espejo que Athena tiene en su poder…

Selene miró a Athena suplicante, la vida de sus amigas estaba en peligro, ya había sido capaz de ver morir a varias de sus amigas sin poder evitarlo, ahora estaba en sus manos la vida de 4 más. Athena negó con la cabeza, sabía que si le daban el espejo a Afrodita todo habría terminado para ellos.

-Están perdiendo tiempo valioso…- rió nuevamente Afrodita siendo interrumpida por Venus.

-¡No lo hagas princesa!- dijo la guerrera con voz entrecortada.

-¡Acábala!- gritó lo mejor que pudo Neptune.

Los guerreros de Athena junto con Mars se colocaron al lado de Athena sin hacer mayor aspaviento, Selene les contempló, sabía que si atacaban con el espejo Uranus probablemente moriría, lo mismo Venus y Neptune… ¡Tenía que haber algún otro método!

-Ven aquí Serena…- dijo Endymion con voz calmada –Entre más tiempo perdamos en atracarla más difícil nos será salvarlas-

Selene le miró tranquila, regresó al lado de Athena y juntas tomaron el espejo liberando su poder en contra de Afrodita, la cadena de Venus se desvaneció dejando libres a ambas guerreras que cayeron inconscientes. La poderosa luz que emanaba del espejo, junto con la energía de ambas diosas lograron separar al Caos del cuerpo de Afrodita quien cayó al suelo herida y totalmente debilitada mientras el Caos aún amenazante intentaba contrarrestar el ataque hasta ser absorbido por el mismo haciendo que la dimensión en que todos se encontraban se disipara dando lugar a un destrozado penthouse.

Una vez que el poder del Caos había desaparecido y la dimensión desaparecido Athena y Selene dieron el espejo a Endymion para convocar al jarrón de Afrodita para encerrar al alma de la diosa y colocar los sellos correspondientes para evitar su salida en un buen tiempo. Al momento de intentar encerrar el alma de Afrodita ésta lanzó sus últimos ataques logrando herir aún más a los guerreros que las protegían haciéndoles caer al suelo completamente debilitados. Athena utilizó su báculo para debilitar a Afrodita y que Selene pudiese encerrarla finalmente en el jarrón para poder, por fin, colocar los sellos y dar la batalla por terminada.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Akiko cayó al suelo ante la mirada de las diosas y el príncipe de la Tierra, mientras algunos guerreros ayudaban a sus compañeros a ponerse en pie. Serena cayó de rodillas ante el cuerpo herido de Pluto, las lágrimas de Serena hicieron que emergiera el Cristal de Plata, sabía que utilizándolo podría ayudar a sus amigas y amigos a recuperarse, sin importarle arriesgar en ello su propia vida.

Darien la miró horrorizado, sabía lo que estaba pensando y no podía darse el lujo de permitírselo, la abrazó con fuerza tratando de detenerla, sabía que si Serena utilizaba ese cristal como lo tenía planeado sería mortal para ella.

-No lo hagas Serena… quizás podamos hacer aún algo por ellos- dijo Saori acercándose a su aliada.

-Estaremos bien Serena…- musitó Rei de rodillas sosteniendo la cabeza de Venus, junto a su princesa.

-Amy… Deathmask… Shura… Lita… Haruka… Shun… Hyoga… Setsuna y también Aldebarán…- lloró Serena nombrando a sus compañeros caídos en batalla.

Serena tomó el cristal con sus manos y apareció su báculo dorado para colocar el cristal en él, Darien tomó el báculo también con su mano derecha para que su energía ayudara a la de Serena y el desgaste no fuera sólo de ella, Saori comprendió el sacrificio que debía hacerse para salvar la vida de sus guerreros y decidió unir su fuera a la de Selene y Endymion. Los tres juntaron sus energías logrando desatar la poderosa energía del Cristal de Plata.

De pronto comenzaron a aparecer los espejos de los guerreros caídos en batalla dentro del salón y poco a poco aparecieron los cuerpos de los mismos cubriendo los espejos del alma que brillaban con intensidad; con excepción del de Uranus, los guerreros heridos contemplaron lo que sucedía haciéndose a la idea que el espejo dorado que poseía Uranus había sido agotado al máximo, Michiru comenzó a llorar de rodillas y con el rostro entre sus manos, debía imaginar que sus sueños y su intuición no estaban fallándole…

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Haruka alcanzando a escuchar lo que su alma tenía que decirle: 'Michiru, nunca dudes de tu intuición y de tu poder, siempre estaremos juntas, sé feliz…'. El cuerpo de la guerrera de Urano comenzó a desaparecer entre los brazos de su amiga y amante quien no podía impedir que sus lágrimas emergieran profusamente.

Una vez que el Cristal de Plata dejó de brillar Serena y Saori cayeron al piso siendo sostenidas por Darien y Seiya respectivamente. Estaban débiles, el hecho de haber juntado las energías había impedido que Serena muriera irremediablemente.

-Vayamos a la base…- musitó Shaka a sus compañeros que aún podían permanecer en pie.

Shaka y Mu, con ayuda del poder del príncipe de la Tierra utilizaron sus poderes para ser transportados a la Mansión Kido donde los heridos descansarían y serían atendidos.

* * *

Espero volver pronto con la continuación :**"Después de la tormenta viene la calma: Un nuevo amanecer**"

Hasta pronto.


	21. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

Notas del capítulo:

Acá está la continuación de esta historia para todos ustedes, espero sea de su agrado y muchísimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios y por leer este fanfic

Capítulo 21: Después de la tormenta viene la calma: un nuevo amanecer

El sol sale imponente, con aires de verano aunque aún es primavera, las vacaciones de verano están por comenzar y el retorno a las vidas normales no es fácil después de una batalla que representa grandes dolores y una pérdida irreparable…

Dos días habían pasado desde la fatídica batalla y Michiru aún no quería salir de la habitación que tenía en su apartamento, después de la batalla había regresado junto con los demás a la Mansión Kido, pero momentos después había decidido regresar a su departamento, Setsuna y Hotaru permanecieron con los demás por petición de la propia Michiru y parecía que todo, poco a poco, volvía a la normalidad aunque la mayoría aún recordaban la partida de Haruka y ver a Michiru destrozada por lo mismo.

-¿Estás mejor Mina?- preguntó Saga llevando una bandeja con pastelillos y dulces.

La chica le miró sonriente, y se levantó del sillón para recibirlo en el pequeño salón en que se encontraba esperando a sus amigas para charlar.

-Sí, ¿y tú cómo estás Saga?-

-Mejor también, Tatsumi me pidió que subiera esto para ustedes porque dijo que tendrían una "reunión de chicas"-

Mina comenzó a reír tras escuchar aquello, sabía lo gracioso que se escuchaban esa clase de referencias como "el club de las chicas y el club de los chicos" o "el día de las chicas y el día de los chicos"… una vez que saga dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa confundido se acercó a la joven guerrera quien no podía parar de reír por lo ocurrido; la joven se abrazó al fuerte guerrero aún entre risas y haciéndole esfuerzo de detener su risa le besó la mejilla logrando ponerlo nervioso.

-¿De qué tanto ríes?- preguntó preocupado y nervioso.

-Tonterías…- respondió quitándole importancia al asunto –Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo Saga-

La mirada llena de agradecimiento y ternura de la chica frente a él le conmovió, con su mano acarició la mejilla de la joven ruborizándola intensamente, acercó sus labios a los de la chica y la besó con ternura abrazándola fuertemente como no pudiera en aquella ocasión debido a las lesiones de su amada.

-Me preocupa Michiru ¿sabes?- musitó la rubia joven entristecida al recordar a su amiga.

Saga le miró y comprendió que ellas estaban más unidas que lo que parecía en verdad. Levantó el rostro de mina con un par de dedos y le sonrió para tratar de infundirle clama, no podían hacer mucho, sólo estar ahí para ella.

-No la dejen sola…- sugirió Saga –es normal que sufra por la pérdida de Haruka, pero dejarla sola aunque ella lo pida no solucionará nada.

-Tienes razón- musitó Mina comprendiendo lo que Saga trataba de decirle –Iré a verla en un momento más, gracias.

Tras agradecerle la sugerencia la chica besó nuevamente al guerrero acariciando su rostro, estaba feliz de haberle conocido y además de que sus sentimientos hacia él fuesen correspondidos.

Saga salió del salón, en el pasillo se encontraban Amy y Rei que sólo le miraban con sonrisa cómplice y tras su partida ingresaron al salón donde Mina estaba sentada mirando hacia el gran ventanal.

-No podemos dejar sola a Michiru en un momento como este chicas- dijo Mina con absoluta seriedad, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Y qué propones Mina?- preguntó Amy curiosa.

-No lo sé realmente, quizá convencerla de que vuelva acá unos días, programarnos actividades a todos para distraernos en conjunto, no lo sé- dudó la rubia chica.

-Eso no suena mal, aunque convencerla de volver estará difícil, creo más fácil irnos nosotras con ella- dijo Rei analizando la situación.

-Es cuestión de verlo- dijo Setsuna entrando al salón junto con las demás.

-Será difícil convencerla pero no imposible- dijo Saori sonriente –Siempre he vivido rodeada de chicos, es justo que tenga chicas con quienes platicar ¿no es así?- preguntó divertida la joven.

-Claro- rió Serena –Y Michiru no tiene porqué pasar por esto sola-

-¿Entonces vamos?- preguntó Hotaru curiosa.

-Sí, pero si vamos todas quizás no abra la puerta siquiera- sugirió Lita.

-De acuerdo, Setsuna y Hotaru tienen que ir- insistió Mina.

-Bien, entonces serán Setsuna, Hotaru, Mina, Serena y Saori ¿no?- preguntó Rei pensando las cosas.

-Yo creo que sí, si vamos las demás quizás se sienta invadida y será más difícil convencerla de venir- aseguró Setsuna con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

Mientras las demás permaneceremos aquí, y cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos e iremos en seguida.

Las chicas que acordaron ir al apartamento de Michiru salieron de la Mansión acompañadas de Tatsumi, que conduciría la limosina. Los jóvenes guerreros las observaron salir sin comprender totalmente qué harían para convencer a Michiru de volver a la mansión, ya que la "misión" parecía imposible.

Lita y Rei conversaban amenamente en el jardín, mientras Amy permanecía concentrada leyendo sin prestarles atención alguna, de lejos Milo y Aioria las observaban atentos, querían encontrar el momento idóneo para poder confesar sus sentimientos, esperando por supuesto, no ser rechazados.

-¿Qué tanto están mirándolas?- preguntó Aphrodite curioso.

-¡Nada!- exclamó Aioria sorprendido de ver a Aphrodite tan cerca.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Vamos díganme!- insistió el pisciano lleno de curiosidad, él odiaba sospechar cosas pero que jamás se las aclarasen.

-No es de tu incumbencia Aphrodite- dijo Milo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el interior de la mansión.

Aioria hizo lo mismo que su compañero evitando que el peliceleste siguiera cuestionándolos como si le debiesen explicaciones…

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Rei levantándose de su asiento y llamando la atención de los que se hallaban cerca.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Camus con seriedad.

-En esta semana comienza el _Sanno Matsuri_, en el templo Hie- explicó Rei menos exaltada.

-¿Es uno de los festivales más populares aquí en Tokio, no es así?- preguntó Shiryu curioso.

-Sí, ese podría ser un motivo para salir de la rutina, y además ayudar a Michiru a superar esto- explicó Rei entusiasmada.

-Podría funcionar, aunque…- dudó Saga pensativo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Camus curioso.

-No sé si la chica esté de humor para festividades, después de todo ha perdido a alguien muy importante para ella.

Saga tenía razón, todos se quedaron inmóviles e incapaces de refutar lo que había explicado, pero no querían que todo se quedase así, además los guerreros regresarían a Grecia en un tiempo y era una oportunidad más para convivir.

-No perdemos nada intentándolo- dijo Amy cerrando su libro y levantándose de la silla.

-En eso tienes razón- admitió Saga –probablemente ella acceda a venir con nosotros-

La puerta principal de la mansión se abrió dejando ver a las jóvenes que habían ido a buscar a Michiru, la expresión seria de Setsuna les convencía de que Michiru no había aceptado volver a la mansión Kido, y sería más difícil que aceptase ir al Sanno Matsuri.

Notas finales del capítulo :

Próximo capítulo: "¡Todos merecemos ser felices!"

Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	22. ¡Todos merecemos ser felices!

**Notas del capítulo:**

Ya estamos muy cerca del final de esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y agradezco infinitamente sus lecturas y todos y cada uno de los comentarios que han dejado hasta esta actualización que será la última debido a compromisos laborales que tengo que cumplir U

En esta actualización colocaré los dos últimos capítulos de este fanfic esperando que sean de su gusto y cualquier comentario, sugerencia o petición son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 22: ¡Todos merecemos ser felices!**

Las jóvenes ingresaron a la mansión con seriedad, incluso Saori parecía preocupada, situación que llamó poderosamente la atención de sus guerreros ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que Saori regresase preocupada?...

-¿Y bien?- preguntó finalmente Saga rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-Ha vuelto a trabajar en la secundaria, dando su taller de Arte- explicó Mina pensativa.

-Sin embargo…- interrumpió Setsuna –se ve profundamente triste, antes de entrar a su apartamento una de sus vecinas nos comentó que todas las noches sale y regresa tarde-

-Y yo creo saber a dónde va…- dijo Serena mirando a Setsuna.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Seiya curioso -¿A dónde?-

-Al edificio donde murió Haruka, quizá hasta toca el violín ahí dejando salir toda su melancolía- explicó la rubia reencarnación de Selene.

-Quizás…- musitó Hotaru reflexionando.

-Al menos sabemos que está tratando de retomar su vida normal- dijo aliviada Rei –aunque no creo que debamos dejarla sola e insistirle que venga con todos…-

-Sí…- murmuró Saori –yo la vi débil, como si no estuviera cuidándose-

-Supongo que algunos podemos salir en la noche a buscarla y tratar de hablar con ella- dijo Shiryu pensando en la situación.

-Eso será lo mejor…- dijo Aphrodite mirando la preocupación en sus compañeras y compañeros de batalla –por ahora creo que debemos comer algo…-

Todos se separaron dentro de la mansión, no sería fácil convencer a Michiru pero debían intentarlo, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para abandonarse de esa forma.

-Creo que tú podrías hablar con ella Camus- dijo Milo pensativo mirando el jardín desde la terraza del primer piso.

El caballero de Acuario le miró, ¿acaso era broma?, Milo sabía a la perfección que él tenía sentimientos hacia Michiru y que no se sentía capaz de charlar con ella sobre la muerte de Haruka.

-No lo sé- dijo con tono de fastidio –Tal vez ni sea yo quien la encuentre-

-Tú tienes sentido común, y sientes algo por la chica ¿no?- preguntó Milo mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, bueno… ella lo sabe- respondió nervioso, no solía hablar de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

-Creo que debería ser así- dijo nuevamente Milo regresando su mirada hacia el jardín, donde Amy descansaba sobre el césped.

Las siete de la tarde dieron y Michiru salió de su apartamento, tenía que despejar su mente y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido, tenía que ser fuerte y además seguir adelante con su vida, tenía muchas obligaciones como para abandonarlo todo así como así.

Caminó durante un par de horas en la zona comercial, veía aparadores con ropa, zapatos y televisores, por fin entró a la librería dispuesta a comprar algún libro y así ocuparse hasta que cayera dormida al regresar a su apartamento…

_'Quizás sí debí regresar con los demás…'_

Pensó mientras hojeaba una novela de ciencia ficción, sabía que estando con los demás en la mansión tendría poco tiempo para lamentarse, pero si hubiera vuelto de inmediato no habría podido tener su momento de reflexión y de duelo a solas. Tras elegir su libro salió de la librería, llevaba consigo a su eterno compañero, el violín…

Se adentró a la playa como solía hacerlo todas las noches, caminó lentamente hacia los rompeolas para desde ahí interpretar su despedida a Haruka, sabía que era momento de seguir adelante, ella se lo había pedido…

En la mansión Kido Serena conversaba con Saori en la sala cuando Deathmask les interrumpió:

-Es hora de salir a buscar a la chica- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Quiénes irán?- preguntó finalmente Saori.

-Tres grupos: Camus con Milo, Saga con Mina y Setsuna con Hotaru- explicó el guerrero.

-Bien… esperaremos aquí entonces- dijo Serena levantando de nuevo la tacita de té que tenía en la mesilla a su lado.

Como había quedado convenido los tres grupos salieron en busca de Michiru para platicar con ella y ayudarla a superar su dolor y regresar a la mansión con los demás.

Saga y Mina caminaron en la zona comercial revisando los comercios que les pareciese que serían del interés de Michiru, mientras Setsuna y Hotaru revisaban la zona del penthouse de Akiko, y finalmente Camus y Milo buscaban en el malecón y la playa…

Ambos guerreros se detuvieron al escuchar aquella lúgubre interpretación del violín, se miraron mutuamente imaginándose lo peor, cosa que les hizo correr en la dirección donde provenía el sonido, al llegar al rompeolas se detuvieron, Michiru estaba imprimiendo todo su dolor en cada nota que interpretaba en su violín.

-¿Crees que se tire de ahí?- preguntó preocupado Milo.

-No lo creo, de todas formas ya la hallamos…- dijo Camus sin perder a la joven de vista.

-Aquí te espero Camus- dijo Milo sentándose sobre la arena ante la mirada asombrada del acuariano. Camus subió hasta el rompeolas y con cuidado llegó hasta donde Michiru aún tocaba el violín mientras lloraba amargamente, se quedó detenido detrás de la joven para que concluyese la melodía y pudiera seguir desahogándose, podía sentir el dolor de Michiru y saber que se sentía sola con tan sólo escucharla tocar el violín… debía ser muy sutil con sus palabras para poder ayudarla como debía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Michiru despertando a Camus de su letargo momentáneo.

-Vine a charlar contigo- dijo volviendo en sí el caballero dorado, verla en ese estado le afectaba, auque era demasiado orgulloso para dejárselo ver.

-¿Charlar conmigo?- preguntó Michiru secando sus lágrimas con su mano derecha -¿Sobre qué?

-Michiru… no estás sola, todos sabemos que estás atravesando por algo muy duro, pero no puedes encerrarte e impedir que quines te queremos estemos cerca de ti-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de la joven, era cierto, pero había querido llorar sola y poder desahogarse un tiempo… Michiru no dijo nada, sólo miró al caballero ateniense mientras le hablaba, parecía consternado en verdad.

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente Michiru –no espero que me entiendas, pero necesitaba estar a solas un tiempo, para desahogarme, sí, es mucho dolor para mí y necesitaba dejarlo salir y estando con todos no habría podido hacerlo-

Camus miró atentamente a Michiru mientras le explicaba su situación, sabía que debía escucharla para poder ayudarla, podía darle la razón, en su lugar él habría hecho lo mismo…

Se quedaron charlando durante largo rato mientras Milo caminaba cerca, en los comercios cercanos vigilándoles desde ahí. Ambos bajaron del rompeolas para sentarse sobre la arena y continuar charlando hasta que el cansancio de la joven fue descubierto por Camus quien la miró con ternura.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Michiru le miró con ligero sopor, él se había dado cuenta que estaba fatigada y siempre se comportaba como todo un caballero con ella, mientras que con los demás era frío y distante…

-No- respondió con ligera sonrisa –Iré contigo a la mansión Kido, seguro salieron varios a buscarme-

-Sí… yo vine con Milo, pero ya no sé a dónde se fue- respondió Camus buscando a su compañero mientras se levantaba. Estiró su mano ofreciéndosela a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse, el gentil gesto de Camus fue aceptado por Michiru quien también buscó con la mirada a Milo, quien corría hacia ellos desde el muelle más cercano.

Los tres regresaron a la mansión donde todos esperaban la llegada de Camus y Milo que ya habían tardado en llegar, al verles regresar con Michiru el rostro de Hotaru se iluminó y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla.

-¡Qué bueno que volviste!- exclamó la pequeña guerrera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-También me da gusto verles a todos, lamento haberlos preocupado, pero necesitaba estar sola un tiempo, ya estoy aquí para acompañarlos hasta que regresen a Grecia- dijo con seguridad y ligera sonrisa.

Saori sonrió aliviada, sabía que Camus la hallaría, solía tener un sexto sentido muy desarrollado e identificar la preocupación e interés de alguno de sus guerreros le era verdaderamente fácil; aunque de cierta manera le preocupaba porque ellos estaban cerca de volver a Grecia y las chicas debían quedarse en Japón por sus estudios.

Serena le hizo una pequeña seña a Michiru para charlar con ella en el jardín, necesitaba saber cómo estaba su amiga y hacerle saber que estaba a su lado…

-Hola Serena- dijo Michiru con tranquilidad.

-Hola…- rió Serena nerviosa –Michiru estoy contigo-

La voz nerviosa de Serena logró hacer que se escapara una carcajada de Michiru, quien enseguida y apenada la ahogó con su mano.

-Lo siento…- repuso la guerrera.

-No… no te preocupes, me da gusto verte más tranquila, estamos contigo todos Michiru, y nunca estarás sola, además…- dijo en tono pícaro la audaz Serena –veo que Camus no te quita la mirada de encima-

Aquel comentario de Serena logró sonrojarla, ella lo sabía pero ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en ello desde lo ocurrido en la batalla. Bajó la mirada al suelo, estaba pensativa y con aire melancólico de nuevo, situación que preocupó a Serena.

-¡Sé que soy una imprudente Michiru!- dijo tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas –Pero de verdad creo que…- dudó una vez más –¡Todos merecemos ser felices!-

Aquellas palabras de Serena la hicieron reaccionar, Haruka le había pedido que siguiera adelante y fuera feliz, pero sentía que era muy pronto siquiera para pensarlo… estaba confundida y aún triste, necesitaba pensar mucho y sabía que no le quedaban más que un par de días para convivir con él… Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza ante la petición de su princesa y que era la misma de su querida Haruka.

Ambas regresaron al interior de la mansión donde todos charlaban animados en la sala hasta que, uno a uno, se retiraron a dormir a sus alcobas tras acordar que irían juntos al Sanno Matsuri por la noche.

La mañana llegó junto con el acostumbrado movimiento dentro de la mansión Kido, todos se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar evitando tocar temas que les pusieran de malas o les bajaran el ánimo ya que por la noche irían juntos al festival y no sería más que una previa despedida para los guerreros dorados que regresarían al santuario en Atenas.

Un par de horas después todos estaban divirtiéndose en el jardín, Saori, Serena y Darien les miraban desde la sala, sabían que pese a todo habían logrado formar un gran equipo de trabajo y que ahora sería difícil despedirse, sobre todo por algunos lazos que se habían llegad a formar.

Milo tomó de la mano a Amy pidiéndole que le acompañara a caminar, la joven le miró dudosa hasta que la mirada de Lita le animó a irse con él.

-Gracias por aceptar Amy- dijo Milo sonriente –necesitaba decirte algo-

-Claro Milo, tú dirás- dijo amablemente la guerrera con amplia sonrisa.

-Me gustas mucho, y sé que nos iremos mañana por la noche a Grecia pero tengo la firme creencia que volveremos a vernos- dijo seguro.

Aquella confesión logró sorprenderla, sospechaba que algo así sucedería pero no le creía capaz de confesarlo de esa forma tan directa y segura.

-Milo…- musitó Amy –no funcionará, yo vivo y estudio aquí en Tokio y tú vives en Atenas, no estamos seguros de si volveremos a vernos o no y…-

Milo escuchaba todo aquello convenciéndose de que Amy era más tímida de lo que creía, y que si no tomaba acción nada sucedería jamás, se acercó tomándola por sorpresa besándola para sellar sus labios e impedirle seguir excusándose. Al sentir el contacto de los labios de Milo sobre los suyos Amy abrió sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedía… además, sin querer impedirlo. Separó sus labios lentamente de los de Amy acariciando su arrebolada mejilla.

-La vida es corta, no me pidas que no lo intente porque será como acortar mi vida-

La mirada de Milo parecía encendida, su semblante lleno de seguridad mientras Amy sólo trataba de evadir lo ineludible negando en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza, tenía miedo de enamorarse y dejarse llevar y luego extrañarlo sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Sé a qué le temes- dijo Milo mirándola fijamente tras detener sus negaciones tomando delicadamente su mentón –Haré todo para estar contigo, hablaré con la señorita Kido si así me lo pides pero no me niegues que sientes algo por mí-

-Tú, al igual que yo, tienes una misión muy importante que cumplir- dijo Amy visiblemente afectada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –no quiero sentirme sola porque te has ido y yo esté aquí, no soy tan fuerte-

La joven corrió hacia el interior de la mansión y se internó en su habitación para calmarse, seguro quería intentarlo pero había más cosas en contra que a favor…

-¿Amy?- preguntó Rei entrando a la habitación de su amiga -¿Qué sucede?

-Milo… me dijo que le gusto y que lo intentemos pero no puedo… él se irá mañana y sé que no soy tan fuerte, no podré con eso- dijo sentada sobre la cama con ambos puños fuertemente apretados contra el colchón.

-Creo que por algo suceden las cosas Amy, tal vez deberías intentarlo y demostrarte a ti misma que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, además él se veía afectado cuando regresó a dónde estábamos charlando… ¿Acaso piensas darte por vencida antes de siquiera intentar?-

Amy miró a Rei sorprendida, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero aún así sus miedos le impedían siquiera pensar en aceptar una relación con Milo aunque por dentro quisiera hacerlo…

-Te dejo que lo pienses, y no te tardes mucho en arreglarte porque en una hora nos vamos al Sanno Matsuri-

Amy asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras su amiga salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué sucedió con Amy?- preguntó Mina mirando a Rei con curiosidad mientras Michiru sólo observaba en silencio.

-Milo le dijo que está interesado en ella pero tiene miedo a lo que pasará cuando él se vaya- explicó Rei con ligera sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- dijo Michiru pensativa.

-¿Tú no pasas por eso, verdad Mina?- preguntó Rei curiosa.

-No por ahora, espero las cosas vayan bien cuando Saga regrese a Atenas, sé que lo extrañaré pero quedamos en mantener contacto lo más seguido posible- explicó esperanzada la rubia chica.

-Eso es bueno…- volvió a intervenir Michiru pensativa.

-¿Están listas para el Sanno Matsuri?- preguntó finalmente Rei con amplia sonrisa y un guiño.

-Sí, sólo me falta cambiarme de ropa- dijo Mina sonriente.

-Yo iré a arreglarme ahora, las veo después…- Michiru caminó a través del pasillo hasta su alcoba para arreglarse.

Ya una vez los guerreros arreglados esperaron en la sala a sus compañeras y amigas.

-¿Listas?- preguntó Seiya entusiasmado al ver a las jóvenes bajar las escaleras vestidas con _yukata_1 quedando asombrados por lo tradicional que actuaban las jóvenes ante el Festival Sanno.

Caminaron entre las calles mirando fuegos artificiales y diversos puestos mientras algunos bromeaban mirando las máscaras y figuras de origami que se exponían en algunas zonas… se separaron por grupos para disfrutar el festival y poder convivir mejor debido a la cantidad de personas que visitaban el festival, Milo caminaba al lado de Amy sin decir una sola palabra mientras la chica le miraba de reojo cuando le notaba distraído.

-Lamento si te molesté hace unas horas- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-No me molestaste Milo, es sólo que temo por muchas cosas, mi misión es demasiado importante, lo mismo que la tuya, y esas misiones nos obligan a estar separados porque tú custodias el Santuario en Atenas mientras que yo protejo a mi diosa aquí porque ella está aquí-

-Lo sé, y no pretendo cambiar eso, pero creo que ambos podemos hacer algo para aminorar la distancia ¿no?- preguntó insistente. -Supongo…- dijo sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo y deteniéndose.

Milo la tomó de la mano besándola lentamente; tras separar sus labios de los de la joven caminó a su lado durante un buen tramo hasta decidirse a regresar a la mansión para poder charlar con ella y estar a su lado.

-¿Crees que Milo y Amy hayan podido hablar?- preguntó Rei curiosa a Mina mientras miraban figuras de origami.

-Posiblemente, hace rato que no les veo… ¿y tú y Aioria ya hablaron supongo?- preguntó Mina mirando directamente a su sonrojada amiga que sólo asentía ligeramente mirando de reojo al león dorado que charlaba amenamente con Saga, Shura y Camus.

-Sí… quedamos en que estaríamos en contacto frecuentemente igual que tú- dijo sonriente y con las mejillas arreboladas.

-¿Y Michiru?- preguntó Mina buscando a su amiga.

-Está con Setsuna y Hotaru, seguro están viendo la parte artística del festival- rió Rei mirando las figuras que Mina dejaba sobre la mesilla.

Saori caminaba entre la gente junto con Seiya, Shiryu, Serena, Darien y Shun mirando los puestos y los bailes tradicionales mientras Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru caminaban detrás de ellos conversando amenamente sobre el festival…

-Yo regresaré a la mansión, ya estoy cansada- dijo Michiru despidiéndose de sus amigas y de su princesa para ir a descansar.

Caminó entre la gente hasta encontrarse con Mina quien se encontraba escuchando la música desde una banca.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó la rubia joven a su amiga quien asintió con la cabeza con ligera sonrisa –Que descanses entonces-

-Te llevo a la mansión entonces- dijo Camus logrando sorprender a ambas jóvenes que le miraron empalidecidas por la sorpresa.

-Claro- respondió la joven violinista recobrando el aliento.

Caminaron hacia la mansión al principio sin emitir palabra alguna hasta que Michiru decidió detenerse ante la sorpresa del acuariano que le miró desconcertado sin decir nada.

-Acompáñame a la playa ¿si?- pidió la joven mirándole suplicante.

-Claro, te acompaño…- caminó a su lado imaginando que todavía le hacía falta desahogarse y charlar sobre lo ocurrido en batalla por más que él desease que fuese para charlar de cualquier otro tema.

Llegaron a la playa, Michiru se despojó de su calzado invitando a Camus a hacer lo mismo para poder caminar sobre la arena lo más cerca del agua posible, la expresión de Michiru era de calma total como si por fin hubiera descansado, situación que desconcertaba aún más al acuariano que sólo seguía las peticiones de Michiru sin objetar o preguntar nada.

-¿Sabes? No suelo ser muy expresiva, de hecho soy bastante fría- dijo rompiendo el silencio que les circundaba en su caminata en la orilla.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Camus deteniéndose y mirándola fijamente mientras Michiru contemplaba la luna -¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa y con tal sensibilidad para el arte puede ser tan fría como dices?-

-Nunca conviví con mis padres, ellos trabajaban todo el tiempo y casi nunca estaban en casa, digamos que crecí rodeada de extraños porque cambiábamos ama de llaves frecuentemente y no tuve tiempo de aprender a confiar o ser cariñosa incluso- la voz de Michiru sonaba calmada, como si estuviese resignada y conforme con lo que decía –Gracias a mis amigas he aprendido muchas cosas, siempre fui muy tímida hasta que ella llegó a mi vida y creí que todo estaba bien… pero luego te conocí a ti, y pasó todo esto, y sé que casi no sé nada de ti-

Camus le miró confundido, sabía que toda aquella confesión estaba siendo demasiado dura para ella y ciertamente caso no sabían nada el uno del otro así que decidió contar parte de su historia…

-Yo no conocí a mis padres, era muy pequeño cuando murieron en un accidente en Francia y gracias a mi maestro entrené en Siberia hasta convertirme en el caballero dorado que soy, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, luchado entre nosotros –cerró su puño recordando todas aquellas batallas –si estoy vivo ahora es porque Athena pudo salvarnos del limbo donde los dioses nos habían encerrado por haber luchado contra Hades y volvería a hacerlo-

Michiru tomó entre sus manos el puño de Camus mirándolo fijamente, ella sabía lo que era pasar por cruentas batallas y ver a sus compañeras morir y sentirse morir y también deberle su vida a su diosa… el gesto de la joven desconcertó al acuariano que le miró con sorpresa, quizás había hecho que ella se preocupara por él…

-Desde aquel día que me llevaste a casa lograste hacerme sentir diferente, no sabía porqué pero me sentía diferente y luego me besaste y confirmaste ese sentimiento… al principio estaba asustada…- -¿Y ahora?- preguntó el joven guerrero acercando su rostro al de la chica que le miraba con sonrojo en sus mejillas. -No estoy asustada…-

Camus acercó sus labios a los de Michiru rodeándola con sus brazos, con el contacto la joven se estremeció levemente, se sentía protegida entre los fuertes brazos del acuariano, quería permanecer así el mayor tiempo posible pero sabía que él partiría a Grecia pronto y le haría falta verle.

-¿Te irás mañana verdad?- preguntó la joven tímidamente. -Sí, pero estaremos viniendo a Tokio, la señorita Kido vive aquí y rara vez se queda mucho tiempo en Atenas, así que vendré a verte y espero vayas a verme tú-

Aquellas palabras le tranquilizaron, quizás pasaría algún tiempo para volver a verlo pero le esperaría y si ella tenía la oportunidad le iría a ver, sentía su corazón acelerarse con la idea estar en contacto con él…

Regresaron a la mansión Kido donde Deathmask se encontraba discutiendo nuevamente con Aphrodite por la insistencia de éste en quedarse unos días más en Japón ante las risas de Milo y Amy que les miraban desde el comedor.

-¡No seas necio Deathmask!- gritaba Aphrodite molesto.

-Mañana nos iremos a Atenas te guste o no, tenemos cosas que hacer y yo tengo que ver mis medallas, así que si quieres quedarte hazlo tú solo- insistía enojado el guerrero de Cáncer.

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta!- la voz de Aphrodite se percibía alterada, ya estaba demasiado molesto con Deathmask -¡Sólo piensas en las porquerías que tienes en ese sucio templo tuyo!-

-¡Y tú en tus mariconadas!- respondía Deathmask furioso por el comentario del pisciano.

-¡Eres un…-

-Ya estuvo bueno…- interrumpió Saga entrando en la sala donde discutían sus compañeros -hay gente que está cansada y quiere ir a dormir, y ustedes con sus gritos y pleitos estúpidos no lo permiten-

-¡Voy a dormir!- gritó Aphrodite molesto caminando hacia las escaleras ante las miradas curiosas de Amy, Milo, Mina, Camus y Michiru que estaban en el comedor tomando té.

-¡Dioses Deathmask! ¿Para qué discutes con él si sabes que jamás ganarás nada más que insultos?- cuestionó Saga molesto por aquella escena que había presenciado.

-De todas formas molesta e insulta, buenas noches- caminó hacia las escaleras ignorando cualquier mirada o gesto que se le hiciera, estaba visiblemente furioso por el altercado con Aphrodite, sí que lograba sacarlo de quicio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que todos vayamos a descansar- interrumpió Saori llegando a la mansión acompañada de Serena, Setsuna, Hotaru y Lita.

-Sí señorita Kido- asintió Milo levantándose de la silla para junto con los demás subir las escaleras y disponerse a descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Michiru- dijo Camus a media voz intentando no llamar la atención de los curiosos como Aphrodite.

La joven sólo le miró sonriente acercándose para besarle en la mejilla para después entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Camus caminó hacia su habitación notando que Mina y Saga les habían visto pero simulaban no haberlo hecho para evitar conflictos.

-Parece que mañana la despedida será más difícil ¿no?- preguntó Saga mirando a su compañero internarse a su habitación.

-Espero que no, después de todo hemos aprendido muchas cosas en estas semanas viviendo juntos y trabajando en equipo, ahora eso somos, un equipo- dijo sonriente, su voz sonaba llena de una esperanza que Saga quería creer y tener consigo –Buenas noches Saga-

La rubia joven besó al geminiano para después entrar a su alcoba y cerrar la puerta para irse a dormir, Saga caminó hacia su habitación pensativo, sabía que ellos vivían en Atenas y ellas en Tokio, que sería más que difícil verse seguido por más que todos ellos quisieran tenían misiones que cumplir o había fuertes decisiones que hacer al respecto.

* * *

1 Forma casual del kimono, es la vestimenta utilizada en el verano para festivales veraniegos, además de ser utilizada como "ropa de baño" (especie de bata) no siendo únicamente limitada a esto.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Siguiente capítulo:

"Adiós no, hasta luego"

Es el fial de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado ;)


	23. Adiós no, hasta luego

**Notas del capítulo:**

Aquí les dejo con el final de este fanfic, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Adiós no, hasta luego...**

Camus despertó a la hora que tenía acostumbrada, las cinco de la mañana no era demasiado temprano ni para él ni para sus compañeros de armas, sin embargo al estar de vacaciones la mayoría de ellos preferían relajarse al máximo para que cuando volviesen a sus actividades rutinarias lo hicieran con mayor energía. Salió de su habitación esperando no llamar la atención de nadie hasta llegar a la habitación de Michiru, tocó la puerta débilmente para que sólo ella le escuchase, pasados un par de minutos la joven abrió la puerta sorprendida…

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con tono preocupado -¿estás bien?-

-Sí, necesitaba verte- pidió con expresión suplicante -¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro, entra…- Michiru abrió más la puerta para dejarle pasar y averiguar qué sucedía.

Camus entró a la habitación mirando todo a su alrededor y finalmente sentándose sobre la cama junto a Michiru que le miraba preocupada sin saber lo que sucedía, el joven guerrero tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a hablar…

-Necesitaba verte porque hoy me iré a Grecia y no sé cuándo volveré pero lo que si sé es que necesitaba estar contigo ahora y mirarte, escucharte…-

Aquellas palabras estremecían sin duda a Michiru jamás habría esperado escuchar semejante confesión a uno de esos fuertes caballeros atenienses, y aunque no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlas, ella sentía lo mismo que el joven frente a ella.

- Jamás he sentido algo así por nadie más, y creo que por eso se me hace más complicada esta despedida Michiru, no quiero preocuparte…-

-Te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo que tú pero veremos la manera de superarlo- dijo convencida la joven tratando de convencerlo de que todo estaría bien.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será bajar a desayunar y si quieres salimos a caminar a la ciudad- dijo levantándose de la cama –Te espero afuera, dejaré que te arregles, aunque pienso que luces hermosa-

Tras escuchar aquello Michiru sonrió ahogando la risa con su mano derecha mientras sonrojada le miraba salir de la habitación, se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse más animada, definitivamente se sentía mejor aunque recordar que él se iría a Grecia le entristecía un poco…

-¡Ya déjate de necedades Aphrodite!- gritaba Deathmask de nuevo molesto con el pisciano.

-A ver ustedes dos, deberían dejar de discutir, no ganan nada haciéndolo, después de todo haremos lo que ya estaba convenido sin importar lo que deseemos hacer o no- dijo Aldebarán tratando de calmar las cosas entre sus compañeros.

Aphrodite asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras Deathmask volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana visiblemente molesto ignorándolos a ambos hasta que Aphrodite se levantó con el vaso de leche en su mano para derramarla sobre la cabeza del guardián de Cáncer logrando hacerlo estallar en furia, Aldebarán se levantó lo más rápido que sus carcajadas le permitían para impedir que Deathmask le propinara una golpiza al pisciano quien Salió al jardín enojado.

-Este par…- musitó Saga resignado sin siquiera levantarse de su silla.

-Voy a ver qué sucede- dijo Mina saliendo al jardín detrás de Aphrodite ante la mirada desconcertada de Saga.

-Pudiste haberle dicho que no fuera porque querías salir con ella- dijo con un guiño Lita mirando la extraña expresión del geminiano.

-Sí… sí, luego. A ver Deathmask charlemos en el despacho de la señorita Kido- pidió el geminiano ante la expresión de fastidio de su compañero que no tenía otra opción más que acatar la petición de su líder.

-¿Porqué han discutido tanto Deathmask y tú?- preguntó Mina al pisciano que la miraba con más calma.

-Es un necio- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia algunas flores en un extremo del jardín.

Mina le miró paciente, sabía que tocar el tema de Deathmask quizá hasta molestaría al peliceleste pero si quería ayudar necesitaba tener calma. Se sentó a su lado mirando también las flores con amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan las flores?- preguntó curioso el pisciano.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Mina entusiasmada logrando que el pisciano continuara la conversación.

-¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?- preguntó nuevamente el pisciano -¡Las mías las rosas!-

-Las rosas, son muy bellas, sencillamente me encantan- dijo sonriente la joven guerrera.

-¡A mí igual!- exclamó el pisciano al notar el parecido que guardaba con la entusiasta joven por lo que decidió responder a su pregunta –Él quiere volver hoy, pero yo le he dicho que hablemos con Saori y nos permita quedarnos un poco más, pero él quiere ver las porquerías esas que tiene en su sucio templo-

-¿Porquerías?- preguntó Mina curiosa.

-Sus… ¿cómo diablos les llama?... ¡Ah sí "medallas" o "trofeos"!- respondió burlándose del caballero de Cáncer –no son más que los rostros de toda la gente que ha matado en su vida-

Tras escuchar aquello a Mina se le revolvió el estómago, cubrió su boca con sus manos en señal de asco a lo que Aphrodite continuó.

-Y si notaras a lo que huele ese lugar… parece cementerio pero huele a cloaca-

-Ya basta Aphrodite- intervino Saga interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Ya vienes a defender a ese cretino- insistió el pisciano incómodo.

-De hecho no, vine a poner en paz las cosas, no quiero que sigan discutiendo, tenemos instrucciones y lo sabes bien, ya se verá después cómo solucionamos su diferencia pero quiero que dejes de estarlo molestando y burlándote de él ¿Entendido?-

-Sí Saga, voy adentro a guardar mis cosas entonces- se levantó de la banca despidiéndose de Mina con una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa e ingresó a la mansión ante la mirada desconcertada del geminiano.

-De verdad no logro entenderlo- suspiró resignado ante la mirada divertida de Mina –Antes él y Deathmask no discutían tanto...-

-Diferencias de opinión supongo, como sea ¿tienes listas tus cosas?- preguntó curiosa la joven guerrera.

-Sí, debe ser así, nuestro avión parte en 4 horas y debemos estar ahí una hora antes que parta- explicó Saga –Sólo Aphrodite es capaz de dejarlo todo a la última hora-

Mina rió de forma escandalosa tras escuchar aquello, de verdad le causaba gracia el comentario de Saga quien miró a la joven reír, le gustaba esa faceta de ella, libre, expresiva y extrovertida… le hacía sentir entusiasmado, la joven continuó riendo unos segundos más hasta detenerse sonrojada por la extraña mirada de Saga.

-¿Causé mucho escándalo?- preguntó curiosa.

-No, es sólo que me fascina tu forma de reír, es tan libre- respondió con tal naturalidad el geminiano que Mina se sintió halagada y se abrazó a Saga.

-Debemos ir a comer, seguro los demás ya están ahí- dijo la chica con dejo de tristeza.

-Sí… aunque seguro Aphrodite ni bajará a comer por tener que guardar sus cosas- rió Saga mirando a la chica para tratar de animarla y hacer menos difícil la despedida.

Mina sonrió ampliamente logrando entender la intención del geminiano, le tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el comedor donde todos comían sin articular palabra alguna, ya se sentía ese aire melancólico en el ambiente, aquella despedida era ahora inminente y eso se percibía. Todos miraban hacia su plato sin levantar la mirada hacia cualquier otro, con excepción de Serena y Saori que se miraban mutuamente tratando de idear alguna forma de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Y qué tal es el clima en Atenas?- preguntó finalmente Serena captando la atención de todos.

-Ah pues…- comenzó Saori con amplia sonrisa –es bastante cálido y las playas son preciosas, deberían visitarnos allá en sus vacaciones, no gastarían en hotel-

La voz de Saori se escuchaba tranquila. Daba por hecho que seguirían frecuentándose aunque el tiempo y la distancia se los dificultara.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- respondió alegre la joven reencarnación de Selene –Lo que más nos gusta son las vacaciones- rió logrando hacer reír a los guerreros y a sus amigas que se miraban ya más relajadas.

-Pero no vayan a olvidar poner todo su empeño en la escuela para que puedan visitarnos- respondió Saori logrando que Rei comenzara a hablar.

-¡Oh pero de nosotras no habría de preocuparse por ellos señorita Kido! Eso dígaselo sólo a Serena que odia llegar temprano, hacer tareas y… - miró hacia el techo como para hacer memoria -¡Casi todo lo que tiene que ver con ir a la escuela! Con excepción del almuerzo y las vacaciones-

Las carcajadas de todos resonaron en el comedor como solía ser cuando comenzaron a verse como un equipo, con las discusiones de Haruka y Deathmask o los comentarios burlones de Aphrodite hacia el guerrero de Cáncer.

-¡No tienes por qué ser tan mala conmigo Rei!- se quejó Serena haciendo mueca de berrinche logrando que rieran aún más.

-Claro chicas- dijo Saori mirando el reloj en su muñeca –Ya es hora de ir al aeropuerto- dijo retomando la seriedad -¿Tienen sus cosas listas verdad?-

-Así es- dijo con entusiasmo Deathmask.

-¿Aphrodite?- preguntó Saga -¿tú también?-

-Sí, ya todo listo- respondió aparentando estar molesto con la decisión de irse.

-Bien, lo mejor será que les llevemos- dijo Saori haciendo la seña a Tatsumi para que llevara a los guerreros hacia el coche para guardar sus maletas.

Las jóvenes guerreras miraron todo desde sus asientos, se sentían tristes por tener que verles marcharse y saber que probablemente no se verían más, hasta que Serena entendiendo los sentimientos de sus amigas las miró con ternura y se levantó de la silla para mirar por la ventana como los guerreros acomodaban sus cosas en el auto.

-Los veremos de nuevo- dijo con seguridad Serena. Con esa seguridad que lograba convencer a sus amigas y a casi todo el que la escuchaba.

-Sí, eso es seguro- dijo Lita entendiendo a Serena –por cierto nosotras ya debemos regresar a nuestras casas ¿no es así?-

-Sí, ya tenemos todo listo ¿o no?- dijo Mina mirando al resto de sus compañeras.

-Claro- respondió Michiru tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto a formar.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a casa- dijo Hotaru mirando a Setsuna quien sólo asintió con la cabeza con ligera sonrisa.

Las jóvenes bajaron con sus bolsas hacia el jardín donde los guerreros terminaban de guardar las maletas.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo Serena sonriente.

-Ustedes también cuídense, y si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo- dijo confiadas Saori.

-Ustedes igual, después de todo somos aliados ¿no?- la voz de Serena era calmada, más de lo común cosa que llamaba la atención de sus amigas.

-Más que eso- respondió Saori con amplia sonrisa –somos amigos-

Los guerreros entraron a los automóviles que les llevarían al aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus amigas como si se fueran a ver en una semana, una despedida casual y ligera, sobre todo para tratar de hacerla lo más fácil posible. Las jóvenes respondieron de igual manera con tranquilidad para evitar angustiar a las diosas y que ello provocara que se quebraran de forma visible.

-Adiós- dijo Saga a Mina logrando que a la joven se le escapasen un par de lágrimas, no esperaba escuchar esa palabra.

Saga la miró con ternura y con sus manos secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus arreboladas mejillas, sabía que era difícil, también para él lo era.

-Adiós no- interrumpió Mina tomando las manos de Saga entre las suyas –Hasta luego- dijo intentando sonreír lo más que su tristeza le permitía.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Rei mirando a los guerreros que aún estaban despidiéndose –Es un hasta pronto porque volveremos a vernos-

-Es un hecho- dijo Aioria tomando la palabra –Esperamos verlas en Grecia de vacaciones, así que Serena no vayas a fallarnos- dijo riéndose logrando hacer reír a los demás.

-No lo haré- rió Serena –gracias al cielo Amy está con nosotras-

-¡Ay Serena! Nunca cambias- resopló Amy resignada.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Saori indicándole a sus guerreros que subieran a los automóviles que les llevarían al aeropuerto para regresar a Atenas, al Santuario Ateniense.

Las jóvenes salieron de la mansión con rumbo al templo Hikawa para de ahí ir cada una a sus hogares de nuevo y retomar sus vidas normales. Los automóviles pasaron frente a ellas mientras caminaban, las jóvenes agitaron sus manos a forma d despedida y continuaron su camino, después de todo una batalla inesperada les había hecho abandonar sus rutinas y más que eso, aprender a trabajar en equipo y valorar las diferencias entre guerreros de distintas órdenes superándolo todo.

Además que no había quien les asegurase que jamás volverían a verse ya fuera por vacaciones o por necesidad de trabajar unidos de nuevo.

**FIN****

* * *

**

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Esta historia es dedicada a la memoria de mi amiga y hermana Aino-san o Mina Zuster, quien falleció el 2 de Agosto de 2007, quise terminar la historia antes que se cumpliera el primer aniversario de su muerte porque si no lo lograba entonces jamás habría terminado la historia por la carga emocional que representa para mí.

Espero de verdad haya sido de su agrado y estaremos leyéndonos, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, aclaraciones y/o críticas son bienvenidas como siempre y les agradezco infinitamente haber seguido las actualizaciones de la historia así como sus siempre bellos comentarios que me animaron a seguir con ella aún con todo lo que esto representaba.

Muchos besos y abrazos. Infinitamente gracias.

Gemininosaga :o: Saga Zuster

26/Jun/08


End file.
